Death, Be My Friend
by Miss. Bra
Summary: Esme, as caring and warm as she is, colliding with Carlisle, as compassionate as he is. And Edward, the lone bystander getting way more than he wanted. An insight into Carlisle and Esme's love story in chronological order. Minor Em&R, A&J, Ed&B, N
1. I: Esme

Death, Be My Friend.

By Miss Bra

**I. Esme**

_Remember how we used to talk, you and me, and then, how we met. Our parents, in the Evergreen Park just around the corner from my house, I had just turned sixteen, you were almost seventeen. You stood out from your parents with glistening blonde, slick hair and had your hand extended. I shook it and you murmured in the voice I would come to know so well._

"_Esme Platt, it's nice to so finally meet you, I have heard so much about you. My name is Charles, Charles Evenson."_

_And I shook your hand, smiling back and you told me how you liked the freckles on my nose and the way my hair curved at the end. _

_You kissed me once on the lips when we were alone. Soft and tender, I was drinking from your lips. The liquor of life, as I had gushed to you once when you broke away, though you quickly kissed me again._

And when I leave my family, I walk across the train tracks in which I followed in the 1920's, I gaze into the depths to where I threw the ring, knowing the band on my finger now isn't just a wedding ring. I know that it signifies love, comfort and compassion- the very essence of Carlisle. And, lastly, I go to the chapel where we were once wedded, knowing that the guests, the minister and mostly you are dead.

That your bones now rot in a grave where they spent far more than you are worth on your tombstone.

"_And I, Charles Evenson, take thee, Esme Platt, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward and forever more, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and I promise to be faithful to you until death do us part."_

_And I looked at him lovingly and said my lines, with as much passion as I could for I truly loved this man. "Until death do us part."_

"_I do."_

"_I do."_

I sat on the bench of the train station, one hand over my stomach, one hand picking at the peeling green paint. The ticket to Ashland was stashed into my handbag, next to my worn lipstick and petty cash. An older woman looked at me, her grey eyebrows puckering for a moment and then she approached me.

"How far off, dear?" She asked, her old voice wobbling and crackling.

"Due any day," I replied softly, running my hand over my large bulge. "A little boy, I think. A little Lincoln."

"Such a lovely name," She murmured. "And… your husband dear?"

"Is waiting for me in Ashland," I replied, "Just got home from the war."

"What a noble man."

"I know."

_I felt the locks of caramel hair being ripped out of my head and then the sudden blackness against my open eyes when I knew my body was blocking out the pain of his hands against me._

_I felt the tearing sensation of my clothes and then the taste of blood in my throat and through my mouth._

"_How dare you!"_

"_What did I do, oh god, what did I do?"_

"_You know exactly what you did, Esme!"_

"_No, I don't, please Charles, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_His hand ripped through my hair and he yanked my head up to meet his lips at my ear. "You are lucky I have you," He seethed. "How pathetic you are, no man would want you. No man would put up with you, give you everything the way I give you everything. No man will ever want you- a sniveling, spoilt brat! You will never do this to me again after this night! Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, yes, please, I love you, what did I do? Please, I want it to be better again!"_

_And all I remember was my head hitting the wall, feeling the crack against my skull and then my lids falling as everything went dark._

The train pulled up at Columbus station and everyone boarded. I was given a seat when a young boy was told to stand up. I thanked the mother greatly and she smiled knowingly.

"Not long to go now," She said softly, pulling her short, blonde hair out of her face.

"Any day now," I confirmed with the best smile.

"It's the best feeling in the world; I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Nice to know."

The mother got off on the first stop, ushering her two children to follow her. I moved across to the window seat, my hand tracing circles on my stomach and watched out the window, letting the time pass me by.

Ashland was exactly what I wanted when I arrived. It was comfortable, quaint and homey and snowed in the winter and bloomed in the spring. It was exactly the kind of place I wanted to raise Lincoln.

The house wasn't very big- just a bedroom, small bathroom and living area- but the garden was nice and it was very pretty. It was an older house, perhaps one of the first to be built in the area.

My neighbours were nice too, Gregory and Amelia with their two daughters Janice and Penny. When my waters broke only a week or so later, they were wealthy and owned an automobile and drove me to the hospital. Amelia stayed by my side all night, holding my hand while the nurses fretted around me and called up the night shift doctors that weren't in surgery.

At a quarter past one, on a Wednesday night, 1924, Lincoln Platt was born into the world and the screaming was the most blissful thing I have ever heard in my life. He was in my arms for a second and then whisked away not a moment after. His lovely little face with curls of caramel hair and amazing blue eyes, it was the best memory.

And then, when he went home and I tucked him into his cot in the corner of my bedroom and he slept through the nights without a peep, I thought it was pure ecstasy. I was due to start at the Ashland local school in a few weeks while Amelia looked after Lincoln. I needed some income and the petty cash I had stolen from Charles was running out too quickly.

I didn't know what to do when I woke up one morning to find Lincoln cold in his crib. He was only three weeks old and so tiny. They tell me now that it was SIDS, the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, or that's what I came up with anyway.

I grieved for days and was barely able to pay for his funeral. It was a personal thing; I stood crying dry tears while his small casket was lowered into the ground and covered up.

I never worked at the school.

I never stopped crying.

And I never wanted to survive after I jumped off that cliff.

_Oh, death, be my friend and take away this pain that I feel from living. I wish to live no more and be with my infant son in the holiest place, telling him how much I love him so and keeping him safe away from the tyrant that has bruised and broken me._

"Oh, shh, don't move, please, everything is going to be alright. Oh please don't move, shh… My name is Carlisle Cullen and everything is going to be alright. Oh, shh, shhh."

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own the twilight characters in anyway, everything goes to Stephanie Meyer and I'm not making any money. Just playing with my imagination.

I hope you liked the first installment of my story. Please review.

Miss. Bra.


	2. II: Carlisle

**Death, Be My Friend**

By Miss. Bra

**II. Carlisle**

_To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect_

William Shakespeare, Hamlet.

"**Hunting tonight, Carlisle?" **Edward asked me absentmindedly, not turning his eyes up from his thick text book.

"I was planning," I replied, taking off my white doctor's coat and hanging it up behind the door of our house.

"I'm not going," Edward replied, flicking the page. "I went just this afternoon. There isn't much around here these days and you don't have time to be traveling around. There are a lot of lions up near the Canadian boarder, however."

"That's nice," I said rather absent-mindedly. Edward scowled. He didn't like to be ignored and was showing a lot of the typical seventeen year old temperamental signs. That was only one of many he had portrayed lately.

I sat down into the lounge, opposite Edward curled up in the white seat. Well, it was white when I bought it. It was now an off white with a cream throw over. The fire was going on beside Edward and he was relishing the warm feeling radiating through his cold skin.

"I'm going then," I announced casually, standing up, stretching my arms over my head.

"Have fun," He replied quickly, emotionlessly. I eyed him. It must have been a good book.

There wasn't much to choose from, as Edward had pointed out. I took two elk down before returning with my thirst quenched. There was planning for the upcoming move to Rochester to be done and I had an early shift- starting at four.

"Told you there wasn't much," Edward murmured as I walked in. He hadn't moved from his position near the now kindling fire, but had switched books. His text book had been placed on the coffee table and he was now lazily reading through a leisure French novel.

"There was enough for now," I replied, unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it to the side. "There wasn't much here, anyway. There never has been."

"There's a good lot over in Rochester, I went the day before last," Edward said, closing the novel with his book mark carefully in place. "A lot of variety and a lot of numbers."

"My resignation is in three weeks," I murmured, filling a bucket to soak my blood stained shirt in. I had been a little messy, cutting the artery in the first beast, letting the blood spill across my lips and down my shirt a little. "Rochester should be nice. A little bit bigger."

"I don't know if I can handle it," Edward suddenly murmured to me, his topaz eyes flashing up to me. I grinned.

"You are strong, son," I told him affectionately, "You will be fine."

He pursed his lips. "Well see."

I went to have a shower, letting the water fall across my body, letting the blood smell slip down the drain.

Edward was playing down stairs on the grand piano that took pride in the centre of the room. It was such a beautiful melody, in B flat, and was followed precisely until Edward hit the wrong chord and swore. He tried again, however skipped a note and fumbled after the chord. He swore again, this time, a little harder and growled.

_You'll get it. Keep trying._

"I'll get it," He said out loud, "Don't worry. It's a tricky one."

I looked at the clock- 2 am. The fire was dying, so I rekindled it, letting it come back quickly, throwing paper into the flames, ignoring the thousands of stories on the war.

The war to end all wars, apparently. How untrue that would be. How I loathed violence. I had lost count of how many war victims I had treated, and how many victims lay untreated in the trenches, dead after the first gunshot. I hated war.

"It will be over soon. There will be no more bloodshed," Edward mumbled softly over his playing. "On the humans side, though."

"There will always be bloodshed, Edward," I replied. "Wether it be between humans and humans or humans or vampires. It is what we are, Edward. God… I cannot think how he created us… There is no logical theory."

"I know you think about it a lot, Carlisle," Edward stopped playing now and swung around to face me. "Really, the amount of time you sit and theorize about philosophy is outstanding. I think you need a new hobby."

"Maybe," I agreed and pulled out a recent medical encyclopedia.

"Maybe we should get a dog," Edward said, his lips twitching up into a crooked, cheeky smile. I chuckled.

"If you say so, Edward," I replied softly, flicking the pages over.

"Or you should work less," He offered.

"I don't think that is going to happen," I mumbled, resting my head on my propped up elbow.

"I know that," Edward said, moving back into the lounge. He flicked on the radio, turning it from the war news to a soft, yet jazzy music station. "Maybe you should get a wife."

I smiled at that. "You think that do you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

I flicked my eyes up at him, drinking in his amused, cheeky vibe.

"And what do I think about that?" I asked slowly, placing the feeling into my head purposely.

"You think that is the worse idea in the history of forever," Edward announced. And then, I placed another feeling in my head. And a scene. This scene described me where I was locked in intimacy with a woman who had a mop of dazzling dark hair and ivy eyes.

"And on the other hand, so do I," He added quickly. I laughed heartily, my head falling back against the lounge, my teeth skimming across my lips.

"Thank god for that," Edward murmured, collapsing back into the seat. "I think we can stay bachelors. Forever."

"I don't think there is anyone," I murmured eventually after Edward had gone a little quiet. He wasn't reading my thoughts; I couldn't feel the fuzzy feeling through my head. However, they were there. I theorized that they were a background humming when he wasn't looking for anything. His eyes flicked up from the book that he had been reading beforehand. "In my two hundred years… You think I would have… Found _someone_."

Edward sighed. It was obviously a conversation he didn't like much. Typical teenager. "You haven't been looking too hard, Carlisle."

"I think time equates to trying. I have met many women over the years, and yet none, not even the human women-the _nurses_-, I don't feel a connection," I sighed. Edward shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to subject Edward to something he was uncomfortable about talking about.

"It's alright, at least it will get it off your mind," Edward sighed. "Maybe if you quit that damned job of yours then you might be able to find someone! If only you had a woman that combined with your job, if only!"

"Yes," I murmured softly. "If only."

"You might get lucky," Edward murmured.

And that was the end of that conversation. I read my medical text until three-thirty then went back to work for a ten hour shift. Edward finished his French novel and went for a run across the country side while it was still dark.

* * *

"What have we got?" I asked quickly, making sure to keep my voice slow enough for the human doctor to hear.

"Dead, don't bother going. Nurse Gretel is transferring her to the morgue," Dr. Williams waved me off, his thick brows puckering only the slightest, betraying his eyes with the sadness that swept through his body. He didn't like losing patients.

"How?" I asked slowly.

"Jumped off a cliff, suicide," He murmured. "Such a waste, so pretty too. I think I have seen her around."

My clipboard fell to my side as the nurse walked back from the morgue. "Local girl," She said sadly. "Don't know her name. No one really knows her name. Was supposed to start at the school, apparently."

Dr. Williams raised his eyes. "Huh," He said, glancing down to his clipboard. "I have another patient, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye," I nodded. I motioned for the nurse to stay. She did so, and I couldn't help but notice the flush through her cheeks. "Suicide?" I asked slowly.

"That's what they say. That's what we think, was found at the bottom of the cliff," The nurse said. "I don't even know her name, I'm sorry. Esme… I'm not too sure, though."

"Esme…" I murmured softly. "Sounds familiar. Do you… mind?"

The nurse stepped aside. "Of course, she will need a doctor's announcement… Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

I stepped past the nurse, who which I didn't know her name, and walked down into the morgue.

_Beat….Beat, beat…. Beat…. Beat…_

"Not dead…" I murmured, pulling the sheet off her face, leaning down to her nose, felling the slight breath against my cheek. This woman, this Esme, wasn't dead. She was still very much alive.

_Beat… Beat… Beat…_

"No…" I took her by both hands, one hand running across her bare neck, feeling the pulse surge under her neck, the other running under her head, stretching her neck back as far as it would go, letting the air pipe clear. "Come on. Don't make me do this."

"_My, aren't you a brave little girl," It was Doctor Jefferson in room nine. I heard his voice as I past the door, though could hear anything in Columbus hospital if I really tried._

"_I'm sixteen, I am barely a girl, apparently," It was a quick, fiery response. I chuckled softly, hiding my smile behind my clipboard._

"_Of course not," Dr. Jefferson was obviously taken aback. He had spoken to the young woman like a three year old. "Of course, just let me get Dr. Cullen, he is good with breaks like this."_

_The door swung open and I turned on my heels, raising my eyebrows. "Yes, Nigel? Something you wanted?"_

"_Girl in here, Esme Platt, simple fracture but I'm needed in operating theatre three, could you?" He trailed off slowly, slinking past._

"_Of course, Jefferson," I replied, stepping into room nine and closing the door behind._

"_Thanks, Carlisle," He gushed as he rushed off, into a swarm of fretting nurses. I closed the door behind me, trying to shut out the noise._

_Esme Platt was lovely as a girl with freckles across her nose and her caramel locks pulled back into intricate braids and fastened with pins. Beside her was her father, who was a large, tall man with a scrawny beard and torn attire. He had had dark eyes and little lips to purse, which he did all the time. _

"_Dr. Cullen," I greeted with a quick smile, scratching across my clipboard before placing it by the bedside._

"_Esme," Esme replied with a smile. "Esme Platt and I fell out of a tree and broke my leg."_

_I grinned and moved down to the obvious crippled leg. "Mmm," I hummed, scanning it with my eyes. "Looks like you might have just done that, Esme. Let's see…" I flicked my eyes up to her. "Permission to lift your skirt up?"_

"_If it helps," Esme replied quickly, sucking in a sudden breath. I frowned quickly; too quickly for her too see. I should have worded it better._

"_Where does it feel the worst, Esme?" I asked softly. "Where do you think it is broken?"_

"_If pain is a judgment, then I think I've broken my entire leg!" She cried and her father frowned. "Sorry, dad."_

"_No trouble, really, I'm glad you are so articulate, it will make my job a little easier," I said. Her father seemed to straighten up and I looked up at him, taking my fingers away from Esme's bare leg._

"_The break is a little above the ankle, not a problem, really," I mused. "She'll have to stay overnight while we cast it, but I would make it two, just to be safe."_

_Her father nodded quickly and then turned to his daughter. "What will you need?" He murmured. Esme seemed at loss, but recovered quickly, choosing carefully, feeling her father's frustration peak._

"_Fresh clothes, hairbrush… Mirror, a book to pass the time?" She said softly. Her father nodded once, I suppose to say goodbye to his daughter and to retrieve her things, but he was out of the room quickly and Esme breathed a large, long exasperated sigh._

"_Tense," I agreed slowly._

"_Sorry," Esme apologized and then she hissed. "Your fingers are so cold."_

_I removed them quickly from her leg, tucking them by my side, cursing my own stupidity. "Sorry, the nurses always tease me for that. Bad blood flow," I lied._

"_No, no," She stuttered, and I saw the furious blush slip across her face. "It felt… nice... Dr. Cullen"_

"_Please, call me Carlisle."_

"_Alright, Carlisle, as long as you don't call me Miss Platt," Esme returned cheekily and I couldn't help but chuckle, hiding my grin behind my clipboard._

"Esme Platt!" I hissed at her, "Come on… Come on_… Please_ don't make me do this!" But, deep down, I knew that was what it would come to.

And so I gathered her body in my arms, feeling all her broken bones, her spine slack under the immense body pressure. Cuts and bruises through her skin, her clothes wrecked and ruined. But her heart was still beating, and I prayed to God that she would survive as long.

I got home and stumbled through the door, my hair falling into my eyes. Edward was home, curled up near the fire again, reading a new novel. He leapt up almost immediately.

"Carlisle, what the _hell_ are you thinking?" He seethed, stalking towards me, following me up the stairs. "Wait, don't answer because I know! Dammit, Carlisle, you can't do this to everyone! I don't care if you know her, she was sixteen!"

_You said I could get lucky…_

"Yes, but dammit, Carlisle, were supposed to be moving in a month to Rochester! Rochester, Carlisle! She'll be a newborn and god help you if she gets out of control, I am _not_ babysitting! _Dammit_, Carlisle!"

I put her down on the beat, hearing her softly whimper against my shoulder. Edward was a mere background noise and I stroked Esme's caramel hair softly. Her eyes fluttered and she was coming to.

"Edward…" I breathed, "Tell me what she's thinking- tell me if she's scared."

He paused his ranting for a moment and focus. When he did speak, his voice was a low whisper. "She doesn't know what's going on… She's trying to remember who she is… Esme Platt from Columbus…"

"The same Esme," I murmured. "I want to make her understand, I don't want the same reaction from her as I got from you."

"Then talk to her, Carlisle, tell her what is going on, let her remember you," Edward spoke slowly.

I bit my lip and ran my hand across her forehead. She was running a fever now, but would turn cold too quickly and her heart would stop. Her bottom lip was trembling but her eyes remained closed under creamy eyelids.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," I whispered softly, not really knowing where to begin. "I know you… I was a doctor and at Columbus and you broke your leg when you were sixteen. Carlisle Cullen…"

I heard a sudden hiss from Edward behind me and he straightened up to stand beside me. Esme's lips trembled and her eyelids fluttered.

"Carl…isle…" It was the faint, soft words slipping through her lips.

"She remembers you," Edward conveyed quickly. "You were the doctor who joked with her and gave her Dickens to read…Her memory is getting hazy, only pure, raw emotions now. She's starting to slip away and she's scared now."

"Cull…-en…" Esme murmured. "He…l...p…"

"You're not going to die…" I told her softly.

"She doesn't understand," Edward said softly. "And she's scared. She's scared that she's going to die now; she wants to see your face again… Oh…" Edward trailed off suddenly.

"You're going to live, I swear, I am a doctor… you're going to live, Esme, don't be afraid of me please. Forgive me…"

"Do it now, Carlisle!" It was Edwards's sudden bark. "She trusts you, with every fiber left of her being, she trusts you. The raw emotions are left; you have to do it now! I don't know how long she has left."

And when I lowered my lips to Esme's neck, Edward stepped out of the room and I allowed my lips to kiss her neck softly, carefully, feeling the bliss of soft human flesh against my lips, against my teeth. "I won't let you go, Esme," I murmured, moving one hand to cup jsut under her chin, tilting her head up only slightly. My lips covered her pusle and the venom flowed through my mouth.

"C…arl....is…le…" It was her murmured words that sent me off as I bit into her flesh, feeling her blood flow down my throat like exquisite nectar, transferring my venom into her veins. I allowed myself until it felt guilty and my gaze was suddenly tinged with red.

I thought she was sleeping, the way she was curled up perfectly, her eyes shut gently against her flushed skin.

"I'm sorry, Esme, please forgive me… It will all be over soon."

"She believes you," It was Edward through the door. "She's not scared. She only wants you to stay with her."

And I did, for two days, murmuring to her softly that everything would be alright, and that I wished her to forgive me and what I was and how I had found her in the morgue. I told her everything that I was, everything that she would be. I knew she couldn't hear me but I didn't care. And when her heart stopped beating and it was done, Edward stepped into the door, pointing upwards.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Not Twilight, not Hamlet, or David Copperfield. I'm not making any money out of this.

Replies to past reviews.

**Leucothea29**: I'm glad you like my story so much and another update is coming soon, seeing as I've already written 3 chapters. Bra, is my nickname, and Miss... well, I'm not married, lol. Nothing Gangster, lol. Thanks for your review and keep reading.

**Moumou38** : I'm glad you like my writing and that you want to give me your opinion on it. I'm looking forward to hearing it, hopefully this chapter can help you make up your mind. Thanks.

**EliseShaw****:** Wait no more, EliseShaw! It's basically a canon fic, but I couldn't really figure out the years that she was turned, based on Edward's. I took a stab, knowing it to be the early 1920's. I'm glad you like my fic so much, I am quite a fan of yours too. Thanks.


	3. III: Esme

Death, Be My Friend

By Miss. Bra

III. Esme

"… _**I got this for you, I was walking past a bookshop on the way to work and I thought of you…" **__He placed it in my lap, a thick, red copy of Charles Dickens, David Copperfield. "I thought it would pass the time."_

"_Thank you, Doctor Cullen," I answered quickly, glancing up to his perfect face with a smile. He grinned back, perfectly, like an angel. "That is so kind. You really shouldn't have."_

_He grinned. "You won't get through it all during your stay though. Take it home with you."_

_I nodded. "I will, and then I will come back and tell you about it after I've finished it." Suddenly, his smile disappeared and a sad frown set against his porcelain skin. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm afraid that's not possible," He murmured softly, bringing his clipboard down to rest at his side. The words hit me harder than I ever could imagine. It was ridiculous, though I felt as if someone had just broken up with me. I was feeling this way about the __**doctor**__! How absurd! "I'm due to Ashland in little more than a month. I'm sorry. I won't be around in Columbus for much longer."_

"_Oh…" Was all I could manage to say. I tried to hide the tears that welled up in my eyes, but they flowed slowly and quietly as soon as Carlisle Cullen left the room._

"C…ar…lisle…" The words slipped out of my lips and air rushed back in to fill my lungs. In my chest, my heart beat out of rhythm and my skin was fever hot. Only the cold hand against my head was soothing, the familiar cold fingers that stroked the top of my head.

"Yes, yes, it's Carlisle," Was the quick, gentle reply. "And you are Esme Platt and Columbus and you were sixteen and you broke your leg. Carlisle Cullen, do you remember?"

"Cull…en…"

"She's scared she's going to die, Carlisle," It was a deeper voice somewhere far away. It was a rough, harsh voice and young. I didn't want to die! No, not now! Carlisle Cullen, I wanted to open my eyes again, if I was going to die. I wanted to open my eyes again and see his face. I wanted to gaze at his handsome face for the last time and I would be truly happy if that was the last thing I would ever see. "She doesn't want to die now, she wants to see you!" It was the boy again. He was so wrong. I pictured the handsome doctor of my youth in my head, imagining him as never changing perfection. Looking was a horrible lie. I wanted to do so much more than that.

The lust was in my head, knowing he was just beside me and I focused on the steady, rhythmic strokes of his cool fingers against my scalp. My brain was shutting down, but I never saw flashes of my life. Instead, I saw what my life could have been, if I was to some how survive. The emotions swirled in my head- love, lust, want, need, fear. I saw myself curled up in bed with a white doctor's coat clipped on and my lips smiling, painted with red lipstick.

"_What are you doing with my coat, you naughty little girl?"_

"Everything's going to be alright, Esme, I'm a doctor. Please… trust me… Forgive me."

And I did trust him. I trusted this man with everything I had. I wanted him to save me now; I didn't want to die to know I had left Carlisle Cullen behind. I wanted the doctor to save my life, no matter what the cost. I trusted him fully.

"Do it now!" It was the harsh roar from the other person behind and then there was nothing.

I thought it was ecstasy when my head was tipped back slowly, carefully, and his lips touched the skin of my neck softly. They ran down the length of my neck before travelling back up again to rest just under my jaw.

And I heard him moan softly as he bit me and felt his tongue lap up the blood coming from the wound in my neck. The burning hadn't started to affect me until he drew away, breathing hard.

_No! Don't go!_

The burning started to spread through my body and he was leaving. I wanted to scream at him, but he was at the door, murmuring at the other boy.

"Oh… Alright…"

"It was basically yelled at me Carlisle," He said defiantly. "She…. Doesn't want to go it alone… Stay with her until it's over."

"Of course I will, Edward," It was his returning voice and suddenly I felt the cool presence of his fingers against my forehead again.

_Thank you… Edward…_ I felt foolish for thinking the thoughts, I felt stupid thinking that for some strange reason, he could tell what I was thinking.

"You're welcome, Esme..." It was his, Edward's, soft reply. And then, the door closed behind him and I knew it was only the doctor and I left in the room.

"Everything will be over soon," He assured me softly. "Everything will be over soon, I am so sorry… Sorry…"

The burning was all over my body now, but I didn't want him to be sorry. I wanted him to help me through this, not just sit there, muttering apologies. I wanted the boy back that could tell him how I felt. I wanted to talk to him, or at least to open my eyes to his own perfection. I tried but I could do neither.

"Car…" I started with his name, though it ended in a hiss as my jaw locked. He leant over more, resting my head against his arm, while his hand curled over to stroke my hair. His other free hand took mine, squeezing it softly.

The burning stopped slowly and my heart started to beat rapidly, like a bird begging to be released from its cage. I gasped; my lips dry with a screen of white film against them. My throat was dry and I was parched. I wanted water, something to take away this burning, longing feeling in my throat.

"Carlisle…" It was the voice at the door. "The hospital…"

"They don't…" Carlisle returned. I could hear the shock and fear in his voice. "They don't know, do they?"

"I don't think so, you had better go," Edward replied slowly. "I can watch over her, I can keep her in order."

I spoke through my mind again._ No! I don't want you to go Carlisle! I want to see you when I wake up!_ But the message wasn't relayed. I tried again, but Edward said nothing. _NO!_

"She's almost finished… Please, call me when…" Carlisle said softly. "I will get home as soon as possible." And the door was closed behind him and he was gone.

_No! Carlisle, come back! Carlisle! _

"My name is Edward Cullen," It was Edward's sudden, harsh voice that cut me off from my thoughts. He put his hand against my arm. "Carlisle will be home soon."

I didn't think for a moment, but eventually I dared and in a slow, quiet whisper of my mind-speech, I said. _Do you know what I'm thinking…?_

"Yes…" Was the breathless reply from him after a short while. "I do."

_Why didn't you… tell him to stay…?_

"He'll be back soon, don't worry…" Edward said. "How are you feeling...? Burning…?"

_Dying…slowly… my heart… like a thousand birds… my throat so sore…_

"Your heart will stop and you will wake. You will not be dead and you will open your eyes and be calm… Yes?" His grip on my arm tightened only so slightly. "Esme Platt, yes?"

_Yes… Esme Platt… Please… tell me something…?_

"Anything," He replied quickly. "You want to know what is going on?"

I thought of my question as very mediocre and unworthy after that moment. How could I have been thinking of such things, when I didn't know what was happening? Why was my brain working like this?

_No… Please… What does Carlisle look like?_

Edward chuckled softly, his grip loosening off of my arm so it was just resting on it. "Obviously, we will have no trouble," He said more to himself than to me. "What do you think he looks like, Esme?"

I placed a picture in my head of his face of when he was my doctor in Columbus. I saw him with his pale, cold skin, yet warming and vibrant smile where he showed off his teeth. I showed the Carlisle I remembered with beautiful blonde locks and golden eyes, hiding his smile behind his doctor's clipboard.

"He looks the same," Edward told me quickly. "The immortal kind, we don't change our looks and now neither do you."

_Twenty-six forever? _

"At least you're not seventeen for all eternity," He chuckled softly. "Carlisle is twenty-three…"

And we continued talking softly until my heart stopped beating and I knew what I had become and what to do to stop the burning in my throat. But it was Edward, and not Carlisle. Though, I had developed a friendship quickly with Edward, I wanted to see Carlisle when I first woke up.

"Carlisle is home, I'll go get him. If you don't want to see, close your eyes," Edward told me, then, he was away from my side and the door opened softly.

"How is she doing…? Is she awake yet?" Carlisle's rushed, quick voice filled the room.

"She's aware, we have been talking… She hasn't woken up yet though…" Edward replied. "She knows and understands everything. A very quick learner."

"That's good…" Carlisle said softly, coming down to sit on the chair that had been pulled up next to my bed. His fingers came back to stroke my head. "She's waking up now…"

I opened my eyes not a second after I knew I had the ability to do it. Everything flooded my senses, the way Edward explained it would have.

And, there was Carlisle, the never changing perfection of my youth that was him. His face was clearly imprinted in my mind, and his face was nothing short of what I remembered.

Beautiful pale skin, but his touch was warm now against my own. He smiled down at me, only parts of his teeth showing through his lips and it was a gentle smile, which synchronised the stroking of his fingers against my head.

"Hey there," He said softly. Affectionately.

For a moment, I was lost for words, gazing into the eyes of the perfect angel that I knew what Carlisle Cullen. His golden eyes held love and compassion, and some unnatural vision that in the eyes of everyone, Carlisle Cullen could do no wrong.

"Hi," I said rather shyly, knowing at this point that the blood would rush up to my cheeks and give me away.

"Carlisle… yes?" He asked me cautiously. "Remember?"

"Of… course…" I replied slowly. "I couldn't forget you…"

And then, his blonde brows frowned and I cursed myself inwardly. Esme, you idiot! How could you have been so stupid as to say that! How many other things could you have thought of, as to say that!

"Esme… Platt…" He said slowly. "I remember you too."

I smiled slowly and Carlisle backed away, taking his hands away from my forehead and said: "It is done."

"About time," Edward sighed. I took that point, to realise that Edward was standing there and looked at him for the first time.

Seventeen, yes, he did look seventeen, but he looked a whole lot more than that. Edward was really beautiful. Lithe, with tussled bronzed hair and a chiselled face, he was definitely a contrast to soft Carlisle, but nothing less spectacular.

"Thanks, Esme," He said teasingly, rolling his eyes.

Knowing Edward could read my thoughts; that would take a bit of getting used to.

"I'll be leaving then…" Edward murmured softly, taking his leave out the door. "Tell me when we are going hunting."

Carlisle nodded once, moving his gaze to his son as he walked out the door, leaving us to privacy.

"… I…." I started off, but didn't have the words to describe my feelings. And, what feelings I had for this man! As I thought of them, the appropriate content of them decreased.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up then," Was Carlisle's all too quick response and he got up and left the room at a heightened speed, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the room.

That wasn't the way I had expected our first meeting…

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and I have no money by making this.

I wasn't originally going to post this until Easter Sunday, but I was bored and well, I really like this chapter and I want to move on with the story. I've already written up to chapter 5, so expect another update maybe Monday or Tuesday. Happy Easter, everyone. :D.

Hall of Fame:

**BoneSignii**: I'm so glad that you like my story so much. It's not a really dark story, like the title suggests, but it has dying factors to it (like much of Twilight). Yes, I agree that the Carlisle/Edward relationship is often neglected and everyone thinks of Edward as a boy that just gets in the way of EsmexCarlisle, but the relationship between the two, and certainly the whole family is important in this fic. Carlisle and Edward's relationship is just too precious to cast aside.

**EliseShaw: **Thanks for your review and compliments to my work and as above, Carlisle and Edward's relationship is just too special and needed in this story and I think they compliment each other nicely. They both love each other, even though Edward is a typical 17 year old for apart of the story. Thier relationship certainly shows more and more as the story goes on. Thanks for your review and I hoped you enjoyed this early chapter!

**Moumou38**: I think Edward doesn't have much of a personality if he just agrees with everything Carlisle does. There would be no character if someone just went along with everything and there would be no spice. I thought it was rather selfish for Edward to want Carlisle to let Esme die the first time, but that just adds to the story and his life-likeness. He was thinking about the upcoming move to Rochester and basically, Esme ruins all his ideas. In summary, if Edward doesn't react to Carlisle, then there is no personality to him, he is life-less and the story can partly die. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continually read and review. Thanks. :D.

**CarlisleEsmeFan: **I updated, lol. I'm so glad you like my work and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! x x.

**Leucothea29**: Edward's rebelious years are a little while off yet, but they do get there eventually. Jasper, also, will get here eventually. Yes, the conversation between Edward and Carlisle, I liked too. It does foreshadow the events well and we need the relationship between the two to be developed well for the story to work. There will be many, many updates after this one. :D. I'm glad you like my story so much and please keep reading and reviewing.

Please Review.


	4. IV: Edward

Death, Be My Friend.

IV. Edward.

By Miss Bra

* * *

**I could feel Esme's** **saddened reaction as Carlisle basically fled from the room where the newborn now stood.** I growled lowly at him as he passed me- a warning growl, but he just gave me a quick, anxious, unknown look with his soft eyes as he passed me.

_Why did he go?_

"Don't worry, Esme," I tried to comfort her, but really, I had no clue. I hadn't talked to a female in so many years. No less, Carlisle was probably feeling the same. But he didn't have to go and do _that_. "There's a shower in the next room, get yourself cleaned up."

"B-But," She stuttered slowly, her crimson eyes falling to the ground. She hesitated. "I have no clothes."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. And we had no women's clothes at all. "I think… I can get something for you… I'm sure… Carlisle will take you out… Get yourself cleaned up, none the less." I tossed her a towel from the linen cabinet just outside the guest bedroom. "I'll go speak with Carlisle."

She was nervous when I said Carlisle's name out loud, something I assumed as an indefinite, confusing crush on my fatherly figure. There was, however, so much conflict going in her mind at the moment, she harbored stronger feelings for Carlisle than she probably would have is she encountered him in any other situation. These feelings were not of hate, disgust and rage, as mine had been. They were a lot different, filled with estrogen.

Nevertheless, she slipped into the bathroom and I left after I heard the rustle of the her clothes hitting the floor and not the creak of the window as she escaped to find the nearest beating heart in Ashland. I knew I should have taken her hunting first, but I wanted to stalk down Carlisle and corner him. I would take great delight in watching him squirm under my prying.

I hunted him down the stairs, knowing that he was curled up in the sofa and reading.

"Oh, _that_ was mature," I spat at him. He turned his head, one hand scratching the back of his blonde locks.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Do you have any idea how she feels now? Oh, wait, you don't," I moved over to sit in my chair. The fire was already going in the hearth but the warmth didn't soothe me. Carlisle seemed a little at ease, though his intestines were crunching in the pitch of his stomach. He was extremely nervous now at having Esme around. I tried to look further down into his thoughts, to determine _why_ he felt so nervous, but my gift wasn't as good as Aro's so I couldn't. Carlisle caught me treading through his thoughts and frowned.

"Obviously, if I had your talents I would," He replied back quickly, obviously annoyed that I had entered his thoughts so deeply.

"She needs clothes Carlisle," I told him and suddenly, he was on the hook. It was a quick, shameful vision that he scowled himself for, but it was there. It was Esme, and the 'no clothes' that echoed in his head and the sudden urge he felt towards her.

"You like her…" I whispered out, becoming a seven year old instead of a seventeen year old.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," He replied back quickly. I knew if blood could run through his veins, he would have resembled a beetroot about now. "She was sixteen and I was young and stupid."

I grinned. "Yes, Carlisle, don't be stupid," I agreed purposely with him. "Well, she needs clothes and you're the only one that knows how to drive and seeing as she is not going to step foot near any humans, you're going to have a lot of fun this afternoon, Carlisle. She's a size ten, eight in shoes, a 14c cup in brasseries." I added the last purposely and listened as the low exhale of air came out from Carlisle's lips and his blonde eyebrows raising only slightly. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Nothing," He lied and I knew it. "Nothing at all. Take her hunting, would you? I'll go get clothes."

I watched as he got up and grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter. "Bye Carlisle," I said with a large grin across my face. "I'll try not to be as obnoxious when you return."

He rolled his eyes and his lips twitched slightly. "I do doubt that, Edward." And then, he was gone. Gone to do shopping which would make any other male die in utter embarrassment. I wondered if he actually would come back with a pair of brasseries.

"Edward…?" It was Esme's hushed voice from upstairs. "Carlisle…?"

"I'm coming Esme," I called to her, dashing up the stairs. So much for not babysitting Carlisle's creations. That statement was out the window now. Obviously, Carlisle couldn't get past his own self embarrassments to care for Esme in her newborn year, so it would be up to me.

"Where has Carlisle gone?" Esme said softly, her head peeking out from the bathroom door, one fine shoulder exposed with damp caramel curls falling just over it. Her heart shaped face looked at me with round lips slightly parted. Her full, crimson eyes were wide and were framed by dark, long lashes. Oh, if Carlisle could only see her now!

"He's just gone to fetch you some clothes," And there it was, the confusing, embarrassing blush in her mind. "While you and I are going hunting and getting rid of the burn in your throat."

"Oh," She said softly and then giggled. "I wondered why the water didn't do anything."

I laughed with her at this and offered her one of Carlisle's shirts for her to wear. Of course, there was no way I was going to tell Esme that it was it was Carlisle's, or vise versa. That, would be a conversation I would leave them to sort out all by themselves.

"Come on, I smell some elk nearby. Better not let the chances go by," I said. Esme slipped on undergarments and crept out from the bathroom. The shirt came down to her knees and I realized how small she was compared to Carlisle. I would make sure she was still wearing it when Carlisle came home.

The elk were fine and I showed Esme how to hunt the best I could. The first elk had a painful death, which Esme fretted about afterward, but I assured her that she would get it. She drank the animal greedily, feeling how the blood soothed her throat and made her feel good.

"You didn't even make a mess," I congratulated her when Carlisle's blue shirt came back clean apart from a few grass stains. "You should have seen my newborn wardrobe. Macabre to say at the least."

"Oh," She said softly. "That's nice, Edward." Esme seemed a little distracted.

"Something wrong, Esme?" I asked her slowly, softly, with as much compassion as I could muster. I wasn't really as good at it as Carlisle was.

"I…" She stuttered for a moment. And I felt her emotions through her mind, like she wanted me to I assumed. She was worrying about Carlisle; she didn't know what to think. His actions during her changing had been a total contradiction to when she had woken up. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're only a few hours old. You have to give yourself a little bit more credit. Carlisle has to adjust as well, as do I. Give us a little time. Give him a little time- he'll come around."

And that was when I heard the car pull up out the front of the house and I called Esme down to the lounge. She tidied up her hair as she followed me down, her bare feet slapping against the stairs.

"Be careful not to break the floorboards," I told her. Carlisle walked in the door wordlessly and met us in the lounge.

"Carlisle!" I greeted him warmly, ignoring his dagger gaze. "There were a lot of elk out there; you probably want to go before they move on."

"Yes," He replied back civilly, seemingly ignoring my taunting. "I probably should."

_That means he'll leave again… Oh god, he's looking at me…_

She was almost screaming her thoughts. I turned my head sharply and sent a low, warning growl to Esme who straightened up immediately. She apologized sheepishly in her mind and I turned back to Carlisle.

"Let me help you get your things, Carlisle," I told him, opening the front door, seeing that the boot of the car was flicked open, revealing the few bags of clothes that he had bought Esme.

I wandered out to the car with Carlisle, smirking smugly. "So," I said lowly, out of Esme's earshot. "How did it go?"

"The assistant was very…" He paused looking for the right word, but was quirky and smug. "Assistive."

"So your horrible fashion sense is not a factor in these garments?" I asked him, taking a hat box from the boot and balancing it on my left arm while my right took out a dress.

"My impeccable fashion taste, you mean, Edward?" He replied. "I thought I noticed her minimal clothing was owned by me."

"And I bet you liked _that_ didn't you, Carlisle?" I baited him. And that was it, he stalked off in annoyance, frustration and sheer embarrassment that he actually did like it and he wouldn't allow himself to think that. I knew I would have to leave for the two to get together, that would be the only way Carlisle would ponder the situation that was so taboo in his mind right about now.

Esme was beyond embarrassed when she saw all the clothes that had been bought. She was fretting over the prices of the garments and stuttering to Carlisle nervously.

"You really shouldn't have, Carlisle…" She said softly. He grinned back.

"No trouble, really, Esme," He assured her. "Nothing to stress about. Soon enough, you can go and pick out your own clothing. I'm sorry if anything I picked out doesn't appeal to you."

"I'm sure it will be fine," She replied. "But really, I could have made clothes."

"A seamstress," Carlisle said fondly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Carlisle sat on the edge of the lounge and grinned at Esme. "Open your presents."

"Oh, Carlisle, that isn't really necessary," Esme whispered, a hand coming up to her cheek, even though it was impossible for her to blush ever again.

"No, I disagree," I spoke up, handing Esme a bag of shirts.

"Shirts, oh thank the heavens," She said softly. Carlisle chuckled quietly from his perch.

"I knew you didn't like dresses all that much," He replied. "Photographic memory, you know."

"These are lovely and exactly my size," Esme said, grinning, holding the long sleeved shirts up in front of her, "Thank you Carlisle and I love the colours."

"Keep opening," Carlisle urged. I watched on in amusement, it actually was quite interesting. Esme was a little embarrassed and still guilty about Carlisle buying her clothes. Carlisle however was keeping his mind busy by going over his schedules for tomorrow and the operations he had to perform. Damn, I wished I could read his thoughts right about now, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Esme opened a hat box next, and tried the simple straw hat on before going to the next box. The next was a light green, simple silky dress that flowed down to her knees.

I was surprised when Carlisle had bought other things such as a new hairbrush, hair pins and a set of towels but was more surprised when suddenly he stuttered out mumble and Esme gasped.

"I… didn't pick those out… if that's what you were thinking…"

"Oh no Carlisle, I don't mind… That was thoughtful of you… Oh and my size too… That was… a good guess…" Her fingers ran over the silky cups of her brasseries and the tone of her voice became a mumble.

"Edward helped me with that," Carlisle said sheepishly. Her eyes flew up to me.

"No!" I cried, "Don't bring me into this! I didn't look, uh; you are _so_ not my type."

Esme chuckled softly and I was glad that she was getting rather comfortable with us. Carlisle was still amazingly embarrassed about the undergarment situation and I couldn't wait to bug him afterward about it.

"Thank you, really," She looked up to Carlisle, "I mean, you really didn't have to do anything, but you did everything and more. You really didn't have to, but thank you."

Carlisle was positively glowing. "You're welcome."

Esme slinked up into her room to settle in and from her thoughts; I could already hear the planning she was making to the room. We- Carlisle and I- sat down in the lounge, near the fire with the radio crackling softly.

Carlisle sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I have at least another year here; I think she should be alright after that for Rochester."

"She's going a lot better than I was, I must admit. But… We have to see how she goes; of course she won't be going into Ashland. I think Rochester is too big of a jump from nothingness, however." I listened to her movements upstairs. Esme was singing softly, a popular tune that had played on the radio. Carlisle was listening intently, trying to figure out how to start a conversation without it being awkward.

"Take it slow," I murmured to him. "Just… kind of… give her space and don't dwell on the sixteen-year-old thing."

"I wonder how much she has changed," Carlisle commented softly. "From ten years."

I shrugged, "you'll have to ask her."

Carlisle rose, looking towards the back windows to the clearing. "There are a good number of elk out there. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Look, again I have been stuck with baby-sitting again, as I said would happen," I scowled. Carlisle shot me a warning look.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," Carlisle said. "She is hardly a baby."

"Oh yes," I baited him again. "She's quite a woman, isn't she?"

Carlisle was out the back door almost too quickly for it to be normal- even for a vampire.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. It's owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Here's another update, gosh, so much for once a week thing. I have now written up to chapter nine! Just you wait. :).

Replies:

**EliseShaw**: Esme and Edward just have to get along, it's a simple fact. They compliment each other nicely, and well, Edward is a horrible meddler. As well see soon. He just enjoys Carlisle's squirming too much. Thanks for your review and keep reading. :D.

**Leucothea29**: Yes, I read David Copperfield when I was thirteen and it was a struggle to get through. I enjoyed the story afterwards and it's one of those classics that just stays with you. I explained my nickname, lol, and I'm afraid to say it but you're still wrong in the last review you posted. Yes! Anon reviews have been well worth my time in allowing (except for one, but that's another story...) I don't see anything wrong with it, it's an insight to people who for whatever reason aren't joined to the site. Thanks for your review and continous reading. Thanks. ;D.

**CarlisleEsmeFan**: You're welcome. Lol.

Review Please, I do so like them and you'll get your name up on the 'Hall of Fame'. :D. It's a win-win situation!


	5. V: Carlisle The Snoop

Death, Be My Friend

V. Carlisle

By Miss. Bra

**The help of the assistant in the store was beyond helpful.** It was my sheer embarrassment in picking out clothes for Esme and my ignorance of the female kind that was my downfall. Never had I encountered a woman more closely than Esme. I had no idea about their needs, about their wants, preferences or brassieres for that matter. I thanked God that the corsets had gotten out of fashion; I would never permit her to wear something as medically unsafe as a corset.

"_How can I help you, sir?" It was the light, caring voice of an attractive young assistant. _

"_Yes," I said nervously. She smiled. "My… Niece has come to live with me… I am at loss for what she is to wear."_

_The assistant smiled a knowing smile and I hoped I hadn't slipped out too much information. "It's fine sir, I'm sure I can help you through. What size, sir?"_

"_Ten," I said. The assistant ushered me to follow her and I started the horrible process of elimination of garments that I had no idea about. I tried to remember colours that I thought Esme would like- green like her eyes had once been, light brown like her hair, red like the blush that crept to her cheeks, pink, like the colour of her skin once. We moved onto underwear and I was in over my head._

"_14C, really, I have no idea…" I stuttered. "Just… grab anything… Price is no issue."_

_The assistant smiled. "Whatever you say, sir."_

"Thank you Carlisle and I love the colour," Esme said softly, holding up a green garment in her hands, her crimson eyes tracing over it. There was no way I was going to tell her my reasons for picking out the clothing.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling. Maybe now I wouldn't feel as conflicted around her as I had been. It was my desire to smile and be friendly towards her, to help her through her first year as best I could and to become her friend, but my instinct was very different. My instinct was to kiss her, push her onto the ground. I didn't dare go any further; Edward was standing right beside me and was already eyeing me.

Esme left and it was only Edward and I in the living room. I was conflicting with my thoughts from beforehand, wanting more to be her friend if I could be nothing at all. I wondered how to get her to like me without making it awkward. I decided to take up the Elk outside to give myself time to think. He looked at me smugly and I knew what was coming.

"Look again, I have been stuck with baby-sitting again, as I said would happen," He groaned. I sent him daggers, but he had kept his voice low enough for Esme not to hear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," I scowled him. "She is hardly a baby."

"Oh yes," He said. I noted the sudden increase in pitch in his voice and I knew what was coming. "She is quite a woman, isn't she?"

I rushed out the door, thanking God that I couldn't blush. I wouldn't give Edward any more satisfaction that he was getting now.

The Elk were satisfying, though I longed for a nice lion or bear. I was debating our move to Rochester now, worrying for Esme and wondering if I should decline the offer that they had given me.

I was skilful with my drinking and didn't make any mess at all. I wandered through town, stopping to enter the hospital though I should have been asleep.

I took the key to my office and unlocked it, stepping into it and finding my updated profile on my desk. I had ordered it a while ago, wondering what Ashland thought of us now. I flicked it open, seeing my name in smudged type writer print.

CARLISLE CULLEN

AGE: 31

OCCUPATION: DOCTOR, PhD.

I didn't bother reading the rest and flicked to the next page. This was Edward's profile.

EDWARD CULLEN

AGE: 26

OCCUPATION: Unemployed.

I put the profile down, mentally noting for Edward to create a fake identity for Esme for Rochester. I should have found something out about Esme, but I debated if it was ethical. What if I found something private? I wasn't her doctor; I was her mentor, a friend I hoped. I knew Esme on a much more personal level and I wondered if snooping on her personal record was a bad thing. I wanted to know about her, but to snoop into her record was wrong.

It didn't stop me as I flicked the folder open.

NAME: ESME VIVENNE PLATT

AGE: 26 (DESC. 10/16/1924)

I read the records of her injuries leading towards her death just recently, but there was nothing that I really wanted to see on Esme in the folder. I put it away in a little bit of frustration and left the hospital.

Ashland always had people down the street, which was the reason that Edward rarely came into town. He could handle people, but preferred not to.

"Oh, yes, our neighbour, poor old Esme Platt…" I stopped on my heels and whipped around.

Standing next to a heavily pregnant woman was a small, petite lady with dark curls pinned up into a bun wearing a small, modest cream dress.

"Dr. Cullen," I offered my hand to her, knowing that it was night and my coldness was excusable. "Esme Platt, beforehand? Excuse my rudeness, but we are investigating her death, you information would be helpful. For her parent's sake…"

"Amelia," She shook my hand, wincing slightly as her fingers touched my cold palm. "Amelia Jones and Esme Platt was my immediate neighbour."

"A suicide attempt," I put my hands into my pockets, a habit when I was talking to a human. "Do you know anything that would provoke that?"

Amelia bit her lip. "She had just given birth…"

Given birth? She had had a baby?

"To a beautiful baby boy, Lincoln she called him and he looked exactly like her. He had her eyes."

"And the baby?" I almost stuttered. "How is he now?"

Amelia seemed to hesitate and her friend walked away. I recognized Amelia as the wife of the local chemist- Laurence. She was a kind woman, though struggled to conceive. "The baby died of unknown causes. I think that could have been a factor…"

"It most probably was," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. I was a doctor and wasn't oblivious to the reproduction stage. To make a baby you needed a man and a woman. Esme- the woman; Lincoln- the baby…but the husband? Was she still linked with the father of the baby? It hurt me more than it should have, but it did and I couldn't deny it. Was Esme still in love with this man? No, that wasn't possible, she would have left already and she would have been grieving the separation.

Where was her husband? Why had she tried to kill herself? Why… hadn't she told us?

"And the husband?" I asked slowly.

Amelia shrugged, her dark eyes puckering. "I have no idea; she never really talked about him… I only know his name. Charles…"

I wanted to press on, I wanted to know more about this Charles, but I was a doctor at the moment and I knew I couldn't ask anymore. I didn't feel guilty for prying into Esme's life. I only wondered how much Edward knew about Esme.

"Thank you, Amelia. Send my greetings to Laurence and the children," I smiled to her.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, goodnight," She bowed and then scuttled off.

I walked back home to find Edward sitting near the fire, listening to music with Esme braiding her caramel curls, enjoying the warmth of the fire in her nightgown.

I left my shoes at the door and greeted the two warmly.

"Hello Carlisle," Edward greeted, turning up from his book.

"No-one came?" I asked absentmindedly, running my hand through my hair.

"Was someone supposed to?" Edward asked suddenly cautious. I supposed because of Esme.

"No…" I replied slowly, sitting down into the lounge chair, next to Edward who was snuggled up warmly. Esme was lying on the floor, her eyes closed softly.

Edward picked up a vibe and excused himself from the room quickly, leaving me and Esme in the living room by ourselves. He was a good kid, really. Very fast and knew where he should and shouldn't be.

"Carlisle," Esme spoke up as soon as Edward left.

"Yes, Esme?" I replied smoothly, shifting my weight in the chair, wondering if she would answer my queries. I wished she was going to tell me, to trust me as a friend. I rationalized that she was only weeks old, we had only known each other for _weeks_. It was still a very early relationship and I knew I had all the time in the world with Esme if she chose. Still, I wanted to know right now. I wanted that connection with her right _now_.

"…How long has it been?" She asked softly. "Ten years?"

"Yes, Esme," I replied softly, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. "Ten years."

"And… all this time… you were…"

"Yes, Esme," I said, "When I met you I was a vampire. I have been for almost two hundred and forty years."

"Imagine the things to see!" Esme cried, her eyes snapping open, her lips slightly parted. "Astounding!"

"We have forever to see things, Esme; you haven't missed out on much, Esme. Darker times, brighter times ahead, we can only move forward to brighter future…" I hoped she would take my words in full context, that she would trust me and forget about her past.

"Carlisle…" Esme whispered suddenly. I heard Edward slip out the back door, giving us room. Bless my son forever. "I want to tell you something…"

"What?" I asked softly, though I had no idea why we were whispering, but we were. "You can trust me, Esme…"

She hesitated for a moment and her face was hidden. "I wanted… to tell you… that… I was up in the attic yesterday… and I found all these pieces of furniture."

I chuckled softly, though was a little disappointed that she wasn't going along the same path I was. "Esme," I told her, "whatever you want to do, go ahead and do it. Please, make yourself as comfortable as you want to be…" I hesitated. "You are apart of the family…"

"…Really?" She asked. "Apart of the family? Your family, Carlisle?"

"If you would like to be, Esme… for the first year… I am obliged to look after you, but after that you are free forever. But, forever, you will always be apart of my family, if you would like to be."

Esme's eyes looked up at me, her eyes shining against the flames. "I'm… glad… there will always be somewhere."

"Somewhere forever, Esme. I will always want you…" I said.

"Oh…"

"Edward and I will always want you, Esme," I said, trying to cover up my obvious mistake. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid!

"Thank you, Carlisle, that is kind," Esme said.

"Your welcome, Esme," I replied softly.

And she yawned softly, cutely, stretching out before turning to the bookshelf, pulling out the copy of Dickens that I had. She smiled as she read it, fifty pages lazily. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, though I justified it as keeping an eye on her, though she was obviously doing little.

She had to know, no matter what she had done, no matter what had happen to her in her past, that she had a home here and that I would want her always. Even if the slight attraction I felt to her slacked off over the years, she would still be mine and I would care for her no matter what the cause. Just like Edward.

Edward was my son and I cared deeply for him. I felt the same way for Esme, but I longed to know about her past, about her husband and if she still wanted him, about her son and to soothe her. I wanted to know that she wasn't hurting anymore. All I wanted was for Esme Platt to be happy.

Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

HALL-O-FAME:

braceface freak: Yay, thanks. Edward and Carlisle's teasing is so much fun to write. Carlisle had probably better get his revenge, hmm?

SapphireNight: THANK YOU! Thank you for your amazingly long, helpful, critical yet warm review! The one liners and reviews of praise are amazing, but every once in a while you need a good critical review to send your writing for the next level. Thanks for your offer to beta my work, I'm also a registered beta but am currently unable to beta. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you keep reading. :D!

EliseShaw: Oh I LOVE seeing Carlisle squirm. There will be a lot more squirming as well, when Carlisle gets his revenge, too! :D! Bwaha.

Moumou38 : Edward is a very, very naughty and continues to be naughty well through Carlisle's and Esme's relationship, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and hope you like this update. :D

Twila Reaux: I'm glad you like my style and I agree, there aren't alot of Carlisle and Esme fics out there. The few I have read have been great, but even so, there isn't alot! Im glad you like mine so much. :). Check out EliseShaw's fics, I read and enjoyed them (Yes, I'm talking about you EliseShaw, sorry.. :D). Other than that, pot-luck I guess. Thanks for your review. :D.

Leucothea29: Talking is only afew chapters away, don't worry. Here, Carlisle is a little snoop lol and snoops around on Esme's dirt. Does Esme slip up? I haven't decided yet lol. Esme is neater than Edward, basically because of her personality. Yes, a year or two does seem a little soon for Esme to be going to Rochester, we'll see what happens, lol. Thanks for your review and keep reading. :D!

Anyways, Please Review. I hope you're liking it, and I do allow anon. reviews. :D! Yay!


	6. VI: Edward The Tease

Death, Be My Friend

VI: Edward

By Miss Bra

_**

* * *

**_

_**Small boys become big men through the influence of big men who care about small boys… -**_**Anonymous**

**To say that I didn't enjoy baiting the new, weaker Carlisle was a blatant lie**. I enjoyed it so much to see his blonde brows puckering or his lips twitch only sightly. What I didn't enjoy however, were the horrible, obscene thoughts that Carlisle sometimes thought. He had lived his life as a monk, basically. He had never thought of any woman in a sexual, intimate or attractive way. Esme was a revelation and Carlisle didn't know what to do with the new emotions that plagued his body.

Though, he was a little different, Carlisle was still Carlisle. He was still beyond compassionate and caring, a perfect man. He was curious and wanted to get to know Esme. His rationalized that it would be better to know Esme as a friend than nothing at all and I agreed.

At the moment, Esme was lazily reading Charles Dickens' David Copperfield, a text which I had read a little while ago but had found boring. She was engrossed and loved the character of Agnes. Of course, she hated Uriah Heep which was to be expected. I was astounded however, when she made the connection to the slimy, creepy Uriah with someone called Charles, I was about to bring it up. The memory was pushed back, but I followed it. It was locked into a taboo chamber of her mind, a locked away chamber that she didn't want anymore.

"Esme…" I said slowly. She looked up.

"Who's Charles?" I asked carefully, gauging her reaction.

"N-No-one, Edward," Esme answered back slowly. "No-one you need to worry about now."

"Never the less," I said quickly, "Tell me, please." I wanted to know. I cared for Esme in a way that I couldn't define. I didn't feel that she was my sister, as she probably should have been, a creation sired by Carlisle. The thought of _sister _with Esme didn't sit well with me, perhaps because she was nine years older than me. Still, I wasn't too sure. I knew, though, that I in no way, wanted Esme to suffer _and_ she was obviously suffering a great deal. It would be better for her to get it out; for her to let go.

"He… was my husband… In my human life…" Esme said slowly.

"Does Carlisle know?" I asked suddenly. Esme narrowed her eyes.

"Why does Carlisle need to know?" She replied quickly, defensively. "I barely told anyone about Charles."

"Continue?" I asked Esme slowly. I wanted to know about Charles, but not as bad as Carlisle did. Carlisle wanted to get to know Esme, but she was only months old. It would be wrong to convey our conversation to Carlisle later, but the way she had locked those thoughts up wasn't healthy. She needed to share them, and if she wasn't going to tell Carlisle, then I was the next best option.

"He was my husband and I wedded him a little after I broke my leg…" Ah, the good memory of Carlisle treating her at sixteen. That was the memory that was the clearest in her mind. "And I thought he was… amazing… But then…"

She trailed off as I snarled. She wasn't about to tell me anymore and was ashamed for telling me that much. "Please…" I said to her as I regained control. "Please… Tell Carlisle."

His car pulled up into the driveway at that moment and he rushed inside at vampire speed, a great grin on his face. "Rochester can't take me for another year, the Ashland hospital has agreed to extend my contract to cover that year," He said, slipping out of his white coat and coming over to the lounge.

"Well, that's certainly helpful," I breathed, running my hand through my hair. "I found something in Rochester, something nice for the three of us." I noticed Carlisle's flicker of his eyes over to Esme. He wondered if she was going to stay after her newborn year was up. "I'll show it too you later, Carlisle."

He nodded once and moved into the kitchen, but not before standing beside the fire.

It was getting into the festive season now, getting into mid-late November. Christmas was a little over a month away and the snow had set in Ashland. Christmas decorations were being put up around the town.

"I think we'll need to do a Christmas tree soon," Carlisle said slowly, "I noticed some children decorating a pine shoot on the way home. Children are obviously unnoticed by the economic slump."

"They say it won't last…" Esme spoke up, her eyes flickering up to Carlisle. "I was listening to the radio. It won't last for long."

There was obviously less tension between Carlisle and Esme now. I didn't know why, but they were seemingly calmer around each other, though couldn't hold a conversation for more than five minutes before it got awkward. It was slow progress, but it was progress.

I had never seen a creature like Esme before. I felt utterly, utterly guilty that before her changing I had wanted her to die. I felt horrible that I thought she was going to mess up the move to Rochester. It was utterly selfish of me to not have wanted Esme in our lives.

Esme was beautiful and I could see why Carlisle found her utterly attractive. Her heart shaped face was perfectly framed with caramel curls that were always pinned up and back. Sometimes she let them caress her shoulders and her back, but they never stayed down for long. This, I knew, Carlisle disliked. Even her eyes, which had been a vibrant, dangerous red, had softened to become mahogany like Carlisle's desk.

_When should I tell Carlisle?_

Esme's nervous mind-voice came into my mind and my eyes shot up to her. She was looking down to her novel, but her eyes would look up to Carlisle every so often. He stepped out and I cleared my throat.

"You want to tell him?" I asked softly.

"… I'm not sure," She replied truthfully. Esme was confused to tell Carlisle about everything. I couldn't help myself as I snarled again, shocking Carlisle in the next room. I didn't know what had happened to Esme in her human life, and because of my horrible reactions, Esme was sure she wasn't going to tell me. But the name of the sinner, Charles, was imprinted in my head and my imagination ran wild.

"When you are ready you should," I said lowly. It would be in her best interest. She needed someone to confide to. She needed someone who wouldn't react and tear of Charles' head. "You need to get it out."

"You are a phycologist?" Esme asked, chuckling lightly.

"Why yes, yes I am. What a wise career for me. Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Carlisle walked into the room at that point, changed with bare-feet. He cocked an eyebrow and knew that he had missed out in a conversation. He couldn't hide that he wanted to be as close as I was with the newborn Esme, but he knew that with the conflicting feelings that he felt, he needed to be careful.

"I'm just going out for a moment, I won't be long," He said, already reaching for the backdoor.

"Goodbye, Carlisle," I said to him.

"Don't be too long," Esme smiled, wringing her fingers nervously as she spoke to him. Carlisle chuckled softly.

"I won't."

There was a strange between us before Esme closed her book and looked up. "What can I get Carlisle for Christmas?" She asked innocently. I almost choked in amusement as I slipped over to my piano. "You do celebrate Christmas, don't you?"

"Of course we do," I replied. "Carlisle is religious and Christmas is a festive season for all. Just because we're damned in this life, doesn't mean we have to suffer like that."

"What… would he want?" Esme asked me nervously, wringing her fingers again.

"I'll do some shopping soon, you will stay home. Tell me what you want to get him and I will get it for him. Carlisle will be home with you," I sighed.

"But that is just the problem, what would he like?" Esme sighed. "A book? Art? Something functional?"

"Whatever you want to get him, I'm sure it will be fine," I sighed. And then, my head sparked a great idea. "Maybe you should try to get to know him more." Oh, yes, I would use this Christmas thing to my advantage.

"Maybe."

My fingers took to the ivory keys as I started to play. Esme eventually came over to lean across the piano, watching my fingers and listening to the music flowing through the air.

"I like that one, Edward," She murmured, closing her eyes, swirling her finger on the glossy black finish of my antique piano. "It's very beautiful."

I decided that this was a better time than ever to ask Esme about such a taboo topic. Carlisle was a good way away from us, outside in the beginning of the forest, far away not to hear, close enough me to hear his thoughts. I looked up at Esme and she smiled.

"Esme," I said carefully.

"Yes, Edward," She sung back.

"Do you like me?" I asked. It was a rather vain, stupid question but I decided that it was the best way to start of the conversation I wanted to have.

"Of course I do, Edward, what brought that on?" She squeaked, getting up from the piano, her eyes shocked and a little uneasy.

"That's not what I meant, Esme," I said. My fingers stayed at the keys and I continued to play. "I meant, if you like, liked me." I was seven years old again, referring to love in much innocent, immature ways.

"Oh Edward," She sighed a little flustered. She was doing well to keep her thoughts guarded. She didn't want to hurt me and I knew her answer was no. She didn't want to break my heart. "Do… you like me?"

"I asked first," I replied childishly, letting a grin across my face.

"I don't want…" She tried to word it properly and I could read everything going through her mind as she tried. "I don't want you to take this the other way. I love you, Edward I do, but I don't think… of you… _that_ way."

"Good," My answer was so sharp that it surprised her. "Let's keep it that way."

"Oh…" She was altogether confused by our conversation. "That's nice, Edward. What brought that-…"

"Do you like Carlisle, then?" I said quickly, silencing her question. "In the same way of course."

"_Edward_ Cullen," She accused me suddenly, pointing one feminine finger at me, "Are you meddling?"

I grinned, "That depends if there is anything to meddle." I followed her as she trotted back over to the lounge, not being able to conceal the smile so dominant on my face. "_Do_ you, Esme Platt? Do you like my father, or not?"

"As a friend," She tried to choke out.

"Stop lying," I groaned. Her sudden decision to be negligent was annoying and totally unnecessary.

"I'm not lying!" She squeaked back in protest.

"I _know_ what you think of him, Esme," I said, standing next to the smouldering fire.

"Obviously, your father taught you little manners when reading people's mind," Esme growled, a low, distinctly vampire rumbling coming from her throat. I had never seen Esme act so… vampirish before, it simply wasn't in her nature. It was evident I was pulling all the right strings.

"My father has taught me little since you have joined us, Esme," I chortled.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Edward!" Esme declared, cutting her hands across her body, showing that our conversation was closed.

"Fine," I said, going back to my piano, playing it softly. I let my fingers move across the chords and flats, touching the ivory with only the slightest of caresses. "This conversation has been _suspended_, Carlisle's coming back."

Esme growled lowly at me, hoping that Carlisle wouldn't hear such an animalistic sound from her. I switched over to Carlisle's thoughts. He was a little startled at the strange sound that had come from the house.

_Edward, is someone there?_

"No, Carlisle, it was just Esme!" I yelled a little too loudly. She hissed at me that time. I was obviously losing brownie points with this woman, but the relationship between Esme and Carlisle was just too juicy to resist. It was a wave of reactions and slowly, I was gauging what each button brought on. How I loved to press buttons.

_Right…_ Was Carlisle's somewhat nervous reply in his mind.

Carlisle stepped back in behind me and placed a comforting hand onto my shoulder. His eyes flicked up to Esme. "Want to come hunting?" He murmured softly. "I can teach you now so you don't ruin any more clothes."

Esme was a little embarrassed but accepted. She didn't want to ruin anymore of the clothes Carlisle had bought her than she already had. Three t-shirts and two pairs of pants had been thrown out when a bear had gotten a good swipe in, or she had hit the main artery and struggled with the massive amount of blood flow coming from the body.

I knew what the sudden pressure on my shoulder meant from Carlisle, I wasn't that oblivious, still, he spoke the words in his head.

_I'll take it from here, son._

Oh, yes, this would go down well.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be soon and longer.

The Hall of Fame:

**Leucothea29**: Thanks for your review. I took a stab at how IDs were used back then. It seems alright. Yeah, Carlisle's slip up was good, he and Esme are just too fun of a couple. I love Carlisle so much, he's just such an attractive character with a great personality. I'd never hurt him :D. You'll have to wait and see how Carlisle gets his revenge on Edward. :). He-he. There's alot more to come Edward vs. Carlisle soon, so I hope you can wait awhile through Edward's teasing. Thanks for your review and I'm glad your enjoying the story so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**bringified**: I agree, it is amazingly cute. Carlisle is just cute full stop, and Esme is just so kind. They are soul mates, lol. I'm glad you like my story, please keep reading and reviewing.

**lia-finn**: The relationship between Edward and Carlisle just kind of popped up. I really didn't know what was happening until it was happening, that Edward was being obnoxious to Carlisle and teasing him. Its fun to write and I do enjoy it. I'm glad you enjoy it too.

**Moumou38**: I'm so glad you enjoy it so much. I do enjoy it too. Thank you for your constant reviews!

**braceface freak**: I'm so glad your enjoying the story. I do like the way this story flows and it's a little different to the way I normally write. Thanks for your review. :D!

EliseShaw: I hope this one is as sweet!

Review please, tell me what you think and make my day!

:D!


	7. VII: Esme The Broken

Death, Be My Friend

By Miss. Bra

VII: Esme

_**Every Betrayal begins with trust**__ – FARMHOUSE, PHISH_

* * *

I followed Carlisle out the back and watched as he took off his cream sweater and set it on the back porch. I slipped on shoes that were abandoned there and tied back my hair with a stray band.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, grinning his perfect smile. "We're going to go a little further, there are stocks of bear around fifteen minutes run north, going up to Canada."

"Y-Yes," I said nervously, coming to stand at his side. He smiled at me gently before taking a stray piece of hair I had missed.

"Hmm… Sorry," He said, a little distracted, his tan eyes fixed just above mine. "I'm sort of a neat-freak. Just ask Edward."

I believed that. Not once had I seen the perfect Carlisle Cullen with a hair out of place or his clothing improper. For a moment I dwelled on that. What circumstances would create his clothes to be improper?

I smiled at him briefly as he pulled away, putting his hand back to his side. "Let's go then, just tell me if you can't keep up."

Carlisle kept his pace slow, always turning back for me, watching my movements as I tried to navigate through the trees as skilfully as he did. Though everything was in absolute, undiluted detail and I could see everything for miles, I was still nervous running through the forest, where everything was around me. It was the feeling of being trapped in again and it scared me.

"Carlisle!" I called, worried when he appeared out of sight. My voice was shaken and wounded and he came to my side quickly, one hand pressed against my lower back, his eyebrows puckered over his worrying eyes.

"Esme, are you alright? We're almost there… What's wrong?" He asked me. I took in a few breaths, a few calming breaths and could taste the bears close. They were alluring, though I wasn't that thirsty.

"I just need a moment, I'm sorry, Carlisle," I begged, clinging to his arm, feeling the skin through his thin, cotton work shirt.

"Take all the time you need, Esme, its fine," He assured me calmly, steadying me. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," I reasoned, shutting my eyes, taking in breaths of the bear, though I didn't need to breathe. The feeling of Carlisle near me was overpowering, I felt his hand rest on the top of my head and the caress of his finger against my forehead. "I just need a moment."

"An undesirable memory?" He asked me slowly, carefully, his perfect voice shaking slightly.

It was a moment before my lips parted and answered him shakily. "Yes… Yes… Undesirable."

"Will you be alright?" He asked, coming to sit in the forest floor with me. "Do you want to share?"

I pondered sharing my past with Carlisle, knowing that I could trust him fully. I had trusted him since I had known him and I knew his reaction wouldn't be as bad as Edward's. But, I didn't… want him to think down upon me, I didn't want to think that I was weak or unfulfilling.

_My mother's and father's farm was always a haven. As I was growing up and as I would play while dad worked the fields and mother baked for him, I knew how special the old farm house was._

_And when Charles abused me for the first time, I went home, crying to my parents, wincing from the bruises that covered my body._

"_Please mother, don't make me go back!" I cried to her. _

"_What the hell did you do?" Was her venomous reply. _

"_What, mum, please, I didn't do anything…!" I cried. Why didn't she believe me, why was she taking his side? Why didn't she love me?_

"_You're lucky a man like Charles loves you; that he will take you for all of your faults. How you have disrespected yourself by coming here!"_

"_Mum, please, I don't understand, I thought you loved me! I'm your daughter!" I slammed my fists against the ground, creating bruises there too._

"_You are to serve him, which is your job as a wife. He is everything to you and if you have to learn that the hard way then so be it." She rose from the rocking chair that she always used to sit in, cuddling me against her chest when I was younger. No, this woman wasn't my mother. "How you have disrespected yourself by coming here. Why would any other man want you now?" And then, her hand came in contact with my cheek and I fell to the ground of our little cottage, sobbing loudly, my skin showing all the bruises that my husband had given me. Was this love? Was this what everyone had been going on about in my novels? Was this the feeling of love?_

"Do you want to tell me?" Carlisle brought me back and I realized I was shaking in his arms. One hand was still resting on the small of my back, steadying me, but the other was now on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Please, Esme, I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Talking helps, really, Esme."

I opened my eyes and he was smiling softly at me, though his eyes were clearly stricken with worry. The bears had moved on now, but he hardly seemed to care. My hand was still resting on the top of his arm.

Carlisle sat in the mud with me, the trees around us and the forest was thick for miles to see. However, his smile took everything away, the slight turn of his lips and the creeping flashes of perfect teeth.

I pulled myself angular to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Please, Carlisle," I whispered, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Esme," He whispered back, his lips near my ear as he pulled me into his lap, cradling me gently. "Shh… Shh…."

He hugged me the way I wanted him to, the way I had always imagined it. I wished I wasn't damaged material, I wished I was as pure or as clean as he deserved. I wanted to be a better woman in the eyes of Carlisle, to deserve to be at his side. My body wouldn't allow for tears to flow, so I was crying tearless sobs into his chest.

"Oh shh, shh, Esme," His hands ran through my hair and I clung to his arms. "Shh, shhh."

I tried to control myself, rationalize that it was wrong for Carlisle to see me like this, but the sobs came and I couldn't stop them. His arms were supporting me and his head was buried into my neck, his whispering tickling my skin, soothing me.

"What's wrong, Esme?" He asked me, his hand running through my now loose hair. "I can't stand to see you miserable, Esme, please tell me, it's killing me."

"Is it a sin…? Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Oh, is what a sin, Esme, is what a sin? You could never sin; you could never, shh, shh." He was rocking me back and forth now, slowly, rhythmically like a mother would to her child.

"To desire another man other than your husband?" I choked out, my fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

"No, no, no, no," He said quickly, softly, trying to calm me, knowing that the logical answer was yes. "Shh, shh, why are you afraid, why are you afraid?"

"He'll come after me, he knew, oh god, he knew…" I choked out. I knew he never did, but the nights when Charles never gave me a reason made me believe that he did. He knew of my secret love for the doctor, he was punishing me for it. The bruises disappeared, but as soon as they did, a new set would appear again. Everything would heal eventually. Everything physically.

"Everything heals, physically, bruises and cuts and scars…" I murmured against him. My words must have been painful mumblings to his ears. "I'm… broken… Carlisle, I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Oh Esme, there's nothing to be sorry for, tell me please… I can't stand to see you like this. I can help."

"My husband… My baby, oh, Lincoln…." I said painfully. "He hurt me…"

"He _what_?" It was Carlisle's snarl in my ear that made me start to tremble. "Esme, oh, Esme, tell me what happened. Please, tell me Esme."

I took control of myself, breathing in and out before I spoke again. Carlisle, it seemed, was trying to calm himself also, breathing in and out slowly, his hands coming to rest around my shoulders.

"I married… I was… married _off_…C-Charles… And… I loved him… until," I trailed off. I couldn't finish it. I couldn't bring myself, but he needed to hear it, I needed to tell Carlisle- the only man in the world that I truly trusted. "He abused me in ways I can't forget..."

"Oh, Esme, oh sweetheart…" He whispered, his hands returning to smooth my hair. "Shh, everything's alright now, everything is alright."

He wanted to me to stop, I knew he had heard enough of the story to put the pieces together, but I had to tell him more. I had to get it out now; I didn't want this man to torture me any longer.

"My parent's didn't believe me… He was a good man for accepting me, how needy and weak and imperfect I was…" Carlisle shook his head against my shoulder.

"They were wrong, they were wrong, you are perfect, Esme, you're perfect, there is nothing wrong with you; you are perfect…"

"I left him when he tried to kill my child… He tried to kill me and my child and I came to Ashland…" I was whispering against his shirt, playing with the buttons, letting my hands run up to his neck but never anywhere else inappropriate. "Lincoln… died… and I knew Charles would come after me… There was no where else I could go… so… I decided to leave."

"You could have seen me, you could have found me, Esme," He whispered. He was being irrational now, but I didn't care. The feeling of his hands against my hair, caressing me so softly was alluring and I closed my eyes, resting my cheek onto his defined shoulder.

"Shh… Shh… Shh…"

"The bears are gone, Carlisle," I whispered.

"I don't care about the bears, I don't care about the bears," He hushed.

He was still rocking me, keeping me cradled onto his crossed legs, one hand in my hair and the back of my head, the other wrapped around my waist. I took the opportunity of out closeness and took in everything I could. He smelt so sweet, yet musky, the very essence of the woodland itself. His skin radiated with warmth, though in my youth it used to be cold. His hair, oh his hair, was a perfect blonde in the moonlight, perfectly in shape, glittering with softness. I ran my fingers over his locks slowly, wondering if they felt the same as they looked. They did and I felt his laboured breath against the nape of my neck.

And then he pulled away from my shoulder and turned to look at me. I almost died when I saw the sadness that was being reflected in his tan eyes. "Thank you, Esme," He said softly, one hand coming up to caress my cheek. "For sharing…"

"I… feel better," I replied unevenly. Carlisle nodded silently, his lips pursed slightly. "I'm sorry… for dumping this all on you. I don't want you to…" He raised a hand to silence me.

"If you will live happier than there is no need to apologize, Esme," He said softly, his lips turning up into a smile now. "I'm glad you trust me so much." Then, he offered me his hand. I took it awkwardly, as I had never shook a hand before. "Friends," He said softly. "You can tell me anything."

"Yes," I said slowly, not really knowing what that meant. Did he only want to be friends? Or… friends that told each other everything, which the other could trust fully on another level other than friendship? Was I looking too far into this? "Friends."

He took my hand as I shook it and I marvelled how soft and warm his palm was. He pulled me to my feet as he got up and grinned suddenly a little freakishly. Never had I seen Carlisle look like more like vampire, though I had hunted with him on a rare occasion with Edward. Carlisle always slipped off to find something larger for Edward. I didn't know why Edward didn't do it himself, but it was always Edward with me. It was a relishing difference for me to be hunting with Carlisle now.

"I smell lions," Carlisle noted, "Edward will be disappointed."

I smelt the air now, my thirst prominent and the smell of the nearby mountain lions was absolutely alluring.

"Now, you have to watch out for their claws," Carlisle cautioned me, "Of course, they will break on contact with your body but your clothes will be ruined."

My clothes, oh my clothes! How I wanted to save my clothes. How embarrassing would it be to me if Carlisle Cullen saw me without a shirt on? Though, he was a doctor, so I'm sure the view wouldn't be the first to him. But the sheer embarrassment of my nakedness of him, him stuttering and quickly unbuttoning his shirt to offer me would be unbearable. And imagine Edwards's reaction when he slipped into my thoughts, wondering why I was wearing Carlisle's shirt.

"Have you ever had lion before?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I replied slowly, tuning my mind back to reality. "Edward caught one once."

"Edward doesn't come this far out now with you around," Carlisle murmured, "He likes to stay around the house."

Something in the pit of my stomach told me to take the comment as an insult but I couldn't. It was Carlisle, for heaven's sake. There was nothing insulting that this man could say. "Because I'm a newborn, I get it," I said quickly. Carlisle turned to look at me, horror stricken across his face.

"Yes, because you're a newborn," He said, almost defending himself. "Not because we don't trust you as a person, Esme. I trust you with everything, as I trust Edward, but as a newborn, your instincts can overwrite your morals. It happened with me, it happened with Edward." And then, he cleared his throat and shifted into waist length grass. He ushered me to follow and I did, not as skilfully as he though. "But your progress is amazing, Esme, I have to say I am very proud! I know you're still along way away from your anniversary but you are going so well."

I smiled as I came up to crouch near him. He raised a finger to his lips, his eyes flicking to a lioness that lazily made its way through the clearing, not sensing any danger. "Take it by the back, bite down in its throat and bring it down."

I shook my head, "No, you first."

He grinned a wryly smile. "If you say so," He said.

Carlisle hunting was more than I expected. He let go of all of his human strengths and became purely instinctual. Had I ever seen what a real vampire was, it would have been Carlisle hunting.

His carnal state didn't scare me. He was obviously a lot stronger than I was, even in my newborn state. He was perfectly agile in the way he ran, dodging the feeble swipes that the lion made at him. And then, when he grasped the lion's neck and brought it down to his lips, he was still amazingly perfect.

"Do you want some?" He offered me after the blood started to flow and the lion fell limp in his arms. "You look thirsty."

I approached him slowly and he grinned, handing me the lioness carcass. Slowly, I brought my lips down to where he had bitten, where blood was slowly seeping out from the two teeth marks.

The blood was sweeter than an Elk- which was really the only animal I had hunted. I found myself wanting more after the first drinking. Carlisle didn't seem phased that I had eaten all of his dinner and went on to bring down a bear as the night went on.

"Esme, come try bear," He offered me, sucking most of the blood out himself.

"No, no, I've had enough, really," I said, stepping back slightly. I was anxious to get back to the house, I didn't like looking messy and disgusting in front of Carlisle, who, was still amazingly perfect. I hadn't ripped my clothes, but they were muddy, as was my hair and face. My curls were now dreadlocks of mud and caramel hair. Attractive!

"Nonsense, there isn't much left, come try a little bit," He coaxed me, ushering me forward with the hands that I had so dreamt of.

I gave in and sat down next to him. He gave me the neck of the dead bear and I sucked slowly, closing my eyes against the fur.

The bear's blood was another experience altogether. It was rich and powerful, like straight alcohol that I compared to when I was human. It was thick blood and a little went along way. It wasn't a big bear, barely an adult but the little blood left was enough to fill me up to the brim. I took my lips away, finding a taste that was distinctly not bear. I was glad I could not blush when I realized what it was. Distinctly Carlisle was all my mind could think of.

"That was different all together," I said as I managed to compose myself. Carlisle grinned.

"Isn't it?" He said, getting up, tossing the carcass to the side. "Come now, Edward will be lonely at the house."

"Yes," I agreed, though not for the part about Edward. I could care less about obnoxious, nosey, meddling Edward. I wanted a shower however and if I had to put up with Edwards horrible comments, the so be it. I would relish the day that he got a girlfriend. I would pay him back _hard_.

"And you still look amazing," Carlisle commented. I snapped my head up.

"What?" I gaped.

"Well, you're clothes are in perfect condition. They may need a wash but other than that, they are fine!" He said in a congratulatory tone. "Very nice, Esme. Edward walked around naked for weeks."

I really didn't want to picture Edward naked, but the sheer embarrassment of the situation was amusing to me. "Edward is being a little…"

"Edward can be obnoxious when he wants to be," Carlisle said as I struggled to find a lady-like name to call Edward. "But his hearts in the right place and he just likes to play around. I only wish I was home more often for him, he does get rather lonely."

"Yes, and I have to be the one that stays at home with him," I grumbled, pulling my hair back as we walked slowly-ish back to the house.

"I'll try," Carlisle said. "But I can't guarantee."

"Edward needs a girlfriend," I mumbled slowly. Carlisle suddenly laughed heartily.

"What?" I asked him sceptically. "I think he does. He needs some other melodramatic teen that accepts and understands him."

"Edward told me I needed a wife once," He chortled, one hand pressed lightly to his stomach, his lovely eyes squinting as he smiled that amazing smile. "A little before you came. I knew I was neglecting him and that it was an excuse to stay home from work more. A wife!"

"And you dislike the idea?" I asked him slowly. He cocked an eyebrow. "As friends, Carlisle, as friends, you dislike the idea?"

"I never said anything of the sort," He replied. "I would like someone very much. It's just that… I have been alive for hundreds of years and I have never found… _anyone_."

"Well…" I started nervously. "You found _me_."

"Yes," He replied, seemingly a little distracted. "I guess I did find you- A good friend." He straightened up and then spoke again, a little shaken. "Esme?"

"Yes Carlisle," I replied a little breathlessly.

"Would you…?"

"Oh, yes, Carlisle…"

"How do you feel…?" He was struggling with the words now and we had stopped, just outside of the house, in perfect earshot of Edward.

"Passionately, Carlisle, really…" I replied, knowing what was going to slip out of his lips next. Then, I would leap into his arms, wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him fully on the mouth, weaving my hands into his too perfect blonde locks.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way, Esme," He said slightly relieved. _Oh yes, Carlisle_. "That's good then, makes picking out a Christmas gift easier, I suppose."

_Christmas gift?!_

"What?!" I choked out, ignoring the sudden barks of laughter from Edward inside the house. "Christmas?"

"Yes, Esme," Carlisle replied. "It's only two weeks away, I wanted to get you something but I have no idea what you want. I didn't even know if you celebrated it! You do, so that's good." Then he turned his head to the doorway. "Huh, I wonder what's so funny for Edward?"

"No idea," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. I stormed inside to find Edward lying on the floor, spread out, tussled bronze hair in his eyes and a great smile on his face.

"Esme! Hello!" He called out. "Carlisle!"

"Hello son," Carlisle greeted warmly. "What's so funny?"

"A new programme on the radio… really," Edward said. _Of course, yes_. I rolled my eyes. _His own personal radio_.

I excused myself to slip up to the shower, washing all of the mud and dirt out of me before slipping into something comfortable. Distinctly I could hear Edward and Carlisle's voices murmuring downstairs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't know if I wanted to know what was coming out of Edward's mouth!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own, Steph Meyer and associates own.

HALL OF FAAAAAAAME!:

**lia-finn**: Esme is a nice character, so loving and caring. I hope you enjoyed the scene between Esme and Carlisle as I know you will. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your review! :D.

**SingingBird812**: I'm glad you like it so much. :D.

**Saadhana: **I hope you like this chapter. :D!

**Esmerelda-kaulitz-cullen: **I'm glad you like my story so much and that you managed to find it again. :D. I will write more, alot more. :D.

**EliseShaw** :They think they just should get off really well, I mean, he's going to end up being his mother for crying out loud. And, the fact that Carlisle is never there, too, who else does Esme talk to? I've never really read anyones work when they don't get along, it seems that they just all get along nicely from the start. I added before a bit where Edward didn't want Esme to be changed, but that was all pushed aside and it was rather mean. Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Saadhana: **OMG, you reviewed twice on the same chapter lol! Thanks for your support, must be a FF glitch! :D!

**Moumou38** : Edward is great! I really love him teasing and writing Edwards perspective is very fun. Carlisle will get him back however, he's just biding his time. Glad you like the story so much! :D

**fallenangel315**** : **Lol! Now you know when I update and can read it really quickly! Yay! I am glad that you enjoy my story so much and thanks for your review. The relationships are nice, they're all warm and squishy, I think. :D.

**braceface freak**: Glad to hear it, hope you like this chapter, I'm sure it won't disappoint. :D.

**Leucothea29** : Who can forget David Copperfield? Have you ever read the novel? Hard slog, lol. Edward is horrible, the deciving little shrew. :D Thye have made one almighty leap in this chapter and I hope you really liked it. Edward is struggling with his wants and needs, and more is revealed in the next chapter about why Edward didn't want to know in full details. I actually haven't read that story. Is it EdwardxBella? It sounds like it. I actually entended the chapter before hand and it was a normal sized chapter for me, but I didn't get rid of the remark. Thanks for your constant, always long, well recieved reviews. I am always glad to read your reviews and await them. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review thee who do not.

Thank you so much. xx.


	8. VIII: Carlisle The Pure

VIII: Carlisle the Pure

By Miss. Bra

* * *

_**The soul mate is what we aspire to and like to understand about us, is what we deem to be perfection, purity and endless regarding our own being.  
**_  
-**Sorin Cerin**

**It was evident that Edward was getting on both I and Esme's nerves. **He was a typical obnoxious teen and was feeding off my mixed feelings towards Esme. I knew he was annoying Esme too, but for what for neither she nor he would disclose. I growled at him to ease up on her and he merely chuckled back in amusement.

"Whatever, Carlisle," He grinned.

I knew that I was neglecting Edward; and I had been, basically since he had been 'born'. I barely ever got days off work, which was the negative to living in a small town. It was true that I did never have to sleep, meaning more free time, but the time always went just too quickly. I always had early starts and late knock-offs and I knew Edward didn't like it. At least he had Esme.

Esme wasn't comfortable with the long days either. It seemed that she got bored a lot staying around the house and had busied herself in doing up the small amounts of furniture that we owned and Edwards's small novel collection which she had read in a matter of a week.

"_There are books in my office if you are bored, Esme," I had offered one day to see her curled up on the lounge, gazing at the kindling fire. _

_She looked up and grinned. Edward appeared from the side, chuckling softly._

"_They're all medical journals, Esme," Edward replied to her thoughts. "Hardly your thing."_

_Esme smiled all the same and pressed her hand against my wrist, which sat to the side of her head, resting on the back of the lounge. "Thanks but no thanks, Carlisle, your thoughts are kind but medical journals aren't my thing."_

_I grinned. "I utterly understand, Esme." _

I couldn't and wouldn't forget about what Esme had confided me only a week ago while we were out hunting. I couldn't forget about knowing what I wanted to know about Esme, to have her closer to me on another scale. I loved Esme; I wanted to protect her from anything. I was sure I was able to protect her from Charles, should he ever appear in her life again.

At the moment, Esme was out of earshot- probably bathing or up to her projects- and it was Edward and I in our makeshift kitchen, leaning against the benches.

"Esme…" I began. Edward's head shot up as he read my thoughts, his tan eyes wide.

"Oh, she told you," He gushed. "Thank god."

I cocked an eyebrow to my son. "You knew?" It didn't bother me; Esme had confided to me and trusted me. I wasn't threatened by the connection she had with Edward- Edward was home a lot more than I was.

"I couldn't handle it…" Edward seethed. "I almost lost… total control…"

"Son," I interrupted, "Please, there must be more to the story. Please, I want to help you. Tell me."

Edward's eyes wavered for a moment and I assumed he was worried that Esme would hear. Finally, he looked down to his knees and sighed heavily before whispering. "She told me about him… and I wanted to kill him…."

"I assure you," I replied quickly, assuming he was finished. "That was the exact reaction that I had…"

"No, Carlisle," He held his hand up to stop me from continuing. He had more to say. "I thought about… how I would do it. I thought about, while you were out, while she was telling you… I would go to Columbus; it would only take a few minutes…" I sucked in a breath and Edward caught it. He stuttered, unsure if he should be continuing but did so anyway. "I would relish the hunt of him and then snap his neck, drinking his blood."

"Edward…I…" I was at loss for words; all I could do was stare at my son. Was that why Edward had never heard the whole story? Was it because his reactions had been so devastating with only a snippet? "I don't know what to say…"

His head snapped up and his lips parted only slightly, his eyes pleading and his hair slightly messy. "Carlisle," He hushed. "Is it wrong to kill someone bad?"

I took in a long, drawn breath, though I really didn't need it. "I'm not at liberty to say, Edward… I don't believe we should be making the choices of who live and die, Edward."

Edward frowned then. "But you do, Carlisle!" He accused suddenly, getting up from the counter. "_You_ choose who lives and who dies everyday, you are a doctor. You extend their lives, hell, Carlisle; you have damned people to this life. You choose who do live and die, Carlisle and _don't_ say you don't!"

I knew it was going to come to this conversation- the conversation he screamed at me for everyday of his newborn year, when he couldn't control his urges and hated his life everyday. "Edward… I didn't ask for this life…" I whispered.

"Neither did I!" He whipped back. "My parents are probably looking for me in heaven…"

I frowned then, my moods swinging so quickly that I felt a little strange. "Your mother would have been pleased that she cannot see you in heaven at this very moment. She will be pleased that you are still among the living. She wanted a life for you Edward. Everything in my power, she said to me. I did _everything_ in my power to save you."

"She couldn't have known what you were," Edward seethed back, "My mum didn't know the impact of her words, she would never had wanted this!"

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well," I spat, "We'll never know will we?"

Edward spun on his heels then and stalked towards the door. It was in perfect symmetry to every evening of his newborn year. He wouldn't stray far and would hunt on the petty animals around here then come home around midnight, his anger only a kindle then.

"Be home soon, son," I tried to reply civilly. Edward grunted a negligent, rude reply and slammed the door behind him. I sighed.

"What was that about?" a light, distinct, feminine voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see Esme resting on the doorway, one hand strung over her opposite hip, the other by her side. She was slightly biting her bottom lip and her caramel brows puckered only a little against her forehead.

"Nothing, Esme," I sighed. "Just Edward and I disagreeing again, it does happen often."

She didn't talk for a moment so I got up from the counter and grabbed the keys to the automobile that lied on the counter beside me. "Esme," I asked slowly. "Do you like those clothes? Are they nice?"

Esme looked down at her dress, pulling it out at the hips. It was a nice dress, a soft pink with a lazy red bow around the hips. She had tied it up at the back to make a lovely bow, resting it on the small of her back. It complemented her shape nicely and matched her hair shade well.

"I like it very much, Carlisle," She replied slowly, a little confused at my gesture. "Don't you?"

"I do, I do," I assured. "I just wanted to know if it would be suitable to go out in."

Her eyes were wide when I said those words. "We're going out?" She gaped.

I shrugged, heading towards the door. "You must get awfully bored stuck inside the house all the time."

Esme was by my side in an instant, grinning brightly. "Your name is Esme Davison; you are Edward's sister from Columbus and you are interested in architecture and teaching," I said, getting her story straight.

"Where are we going, Carlisle?" Esme cried, jumping into the front seat of the automobile.

"I haven't been to the local supermarket in two months, I think it is time I paid a visit," I replied. Esme couldn't stop grinning, a pleasant thing to see involving Esme.

It was a short car ride and I had the windows wound up and the air-conditioner on, trying to hide the scent of humans for as long as I could.

"I'll be right beside you if something goes wrong," I told Esme as we drove into the parking lot of the supermarket. "Just tap me and we'll get out. Please remember to blink and just move your shoulders slightly to make it look like you're breathing."

"Alright," Esme breathed. "I just won't breathe, it won't be that hard."

"You'll be fine." She smiled thinly as we got out of the car. I locked it and came around to Esme's side. She instantly gripped my hand, catching it quickly, crushing my fingers, her hand trembling slightly and her muscles tense.

"It's okay," I assured, slipping my arm around her waist.

"I think we'll have to change the story," Esme gasped, "I'm your girlfriend from Columbus."

I chuckled, gripping her hand, trying to soothe her as we walked through the doors of the supermarket. I loosened my hand from her side and grabbed a basket from the side.

"Carlisle! Hey!" A deep voice called from the other side of the registers. "How are you going?"

Esme and I rounded the registers and I saw Dr. Foreman. Carefully, I took my hand from Esme's to shake Dr. Foreman's hand and she hooked it to my side, flipping under my shirt and hooking her hand to the hem of my pants.

"Harry," I shook his hand quickly, which he winced at the coldness of my skin and instantly took it back to my side again. Esme took her hand off the hem of my pants and grabbed my hand again, raking her fingers over the inside of my palm. I suppressed a groan and sighed slightly, letting my breath run over my lips slightly. "I'm fine thank you, it's nice too see you again."

Harry was a large, large man and worked in the surgery department at the Ashland hospital and was a nice man. He was usually one to muck around, but took his work very seriously. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but in a good way. Harry had a fat face, beady eyes and always smelt of a hotdog stand.

"Same, Carlisle, and," His eyes wandered towards Esme, who looked meek under his gaze. I let her shuffle into me, her head almost resting on my chest and watched how her eyes cutely flicked up from under her eyes to Harry.

"Esme, nice to meet you," Esme said, extending a free hand. Harry caught it instantly and I felt Esme tense up. Slowly but surely, Harry brought Esme's hand to his lips and kissed it only so softly. I was surprised because Harry wasn't one to embrace what was polite in society now. I had never seen him greet a woman by kissing her hand, ever.

"What did Carlisle do to get the attention of such a beautiful lady," Harry babbled. Esme giggled, taking back her hand swiftly.

"Just lucky, I guess," Esme replied bashfully.

"Insanely lucky," I agreed, "It's been nice talking, Harry and I'll see you at work."

"Yeah, Carlisle, see you," He said, turning his attention totally to Esme, curled up against my chest. "Nice meeting you, Esme, if you ever dump Carlisle…"

Esme burst out laughing at that point and Harry gave her a light punch against the shoulder. "Try fat and you won't go back!"

Harry walked away, laughing softly. Esme and I walked hand-in-hand down the first isle, picking up random things that we would 'need' for 'dinner' that night.

"I really liked him," Esme mumbled in my ear as we swung our hands back and forth between us. I grinned.

"Harry is a nice man," I replied. "He really liked you."

Esme pulled herself in again and that was the second time I wanted to kiss her for the first time. The first was while she was in my arms, crying softly. I wanted to press my lips against her and whisper soft words, telling her that I was there and how much I loved her. This time, I wanted to bend down and press my lips against her smile, feeling her shocked reaction and then loosen of the grin as she melted into the kiss. But I didn't and we never kissed. She stopped smiling…

"I'm… glad…" She trailed off but composed herself again quickly. "I mean, I was worried… It's hard to forget abuse… He was so nice and I… felt ashamed when I thought of Charles compared to him."

I tipped her head back up as she turned it down and smiled down upon her. "It's hard to forget abuse, Esme, I know."

"You're a doctor," She whispered softly, sadly, "You can fix me."

"Oh, Esme, there is nothing wrong with you. None of this was your fault, at all." I always tried hard to convince her that the abuse she had received has not been her fault, but, like the many abuse patients I had treated: it was a lot harder for her to believe me.

But I refused to think of Esme as a patient, as someone injured needing my assistance. When I was around her I wasn't Doctor Cullen PhD in everything medical, I wasn't a vampire craving for a humans blood, I was _Carlisle._ I felt like I was utterly Carlisle when I was around Esme, and that she wasn't Esme Platt, a neglected child, a family let-down, from a failed marriage and an abuse victim, she was just _Esme_. It was an amazing feeling, so pure and undiluted.

"When I am with you…" I breathed, "I'm not a doctor, I'm not a vampire and I'm just Carlisle… Just Carlisle, purely."

She looked up at me sadly, her lips twisted. "And I am Esme, the abuse victim who can't control her own thirst, confused, hurt, broken and in need of fixing."

"I'll take you as you are," I replied quickly, seriously, "As you are, right now, I will take you and I will never, _ever_, regret my decision. You are not damaged; Esme and you are _not_ in need of fixing."

"You're kind, Carlisle, really," Esme stuttered, "I don't think any man… any vampire… anything…"

"Any man regardless would have to better himself to even think of standing by your side, Esme," I replied quickly. To the other people in the isle, we were silent, casually holding hands with Esme against my side. "You are solely perfect, Esme."

There was a slight pause before Esme spoke up again. "Thanks, Carlisle, you're a good friend."

_Friend… Great…_

It wasn't that I didn't want to be Esme's friend. I wanted to be Esme's friend a lot. It was that I only wanted to be Esme's friend if I couldn't be anything else to her. I _wanted_ her. I wanted her more than anything else in the world, more that anything I had ever encountered before.

"Let's get out of here now," I said. "I think we have enough for whatever we're having for dinner."

Esme climbed back into the automobile as I paid for the groceries that we didn't even need. I would give them to a homeless person as I normally did on the way home. Esme smiled at me as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Now where?" She chimed. She was relishing being outside of the house and I knew she didn't want to go home just yet.

"You like shopping?" I asked, "You'll get to choose your own things this time."

Esme put her hand to her cheek and giggled softly. Oh, how I only wanted to lean over and peck her across the cheek and grin with her. I pulled out of the lot and onto the road, towards Ashland's main street.

Down the road, Esme held onto my hand, gazing at the people and the shops. It was obvious that her thirst was only mildly bothering her- her eyes were a dazzling golden compared to my smoldering tan ones. I led her into shops that were so off her taste. She smiled and pretended to be interested, as to not make me feel bad. Eventually it was Esme pulling me into the clothing shops.

"Do… you like it, Carlisle?" Esme asked picking up a plum coloured trench coat.

"I do," I replied, feeling the fluffy material with my free hand. "Go try it on."

Slowly, Esme inched my hand out of hers, keeping her mouth shut, not breathing at all. She inched towards the changing rooms and I egged her on, taking my hand to the small of her back and leading her to the doors. She slipped in and closed the curtain behind her, managing a small smile with her closed mouth.

"Carlisle?" Was the slow, male voice coming into the shop. I whipped around to see Edward at the doorway, his eyes a glittering gold and a bag to his side.

_Edward, what are you doing here?_

"I'm sorry…" He stuttered, his brows puckering against his pale forehead. "For what happened earlier… I didn't mean to be upset at you… Dad… I just…"

I raised my hand. "I know how you feel about it all, Edward… I know how it hurts you so much and I forgive you entirely for anything you do against me."

Edward frowned then, "some things are unforgivable, though, Carlisle."

"You are my son, and I love you entirely. There is nothing I wouldn't forgive you for," I replied. Edward frowned and sighed.

"We'll see…" Edward sighed. "Where's Esme?"

I pointed behind me to the changing room and Edward gave a wry smile to me. "And she's been fine?"

"Fine," I replied, "Met Harry Foreman at the hospital."

And then I heard an uneasy moan from the dressing room. It was distinctly Esme and I whipped around, scanning the room for the human assistant. She was still alive, sitting at the reception, flicking through the paper, watching us out of the corner of her eye. Carefully, I edged towards the door, knocking on it slightly, clearing my throat.

"Are you alright in there, Esme?" I asked through the wood. There was another hiss from her and the ruffling of fabric. I saw Edward roll his eyes from where he stood.

"It does _not_ make you look fat, Esme, don't be stupid," He told her, crossing his arms across his chest.

I chuckled in reply. "Oh Esme," I grinned, touching the fabric of the changing room. "Come out and show us, I'm sure it looks fabulous."

And then, slowly, the assistant moved from her counter, sliding off the seat, closing her newspaper and stretched one arm to the changing room. It was almost in slow motion, horribly slow, agonizing ever second. "Can I help you… Miss…?"

"Esme!" Edward cried, flinging himself to the changing room, "Esme, No!"

The sound that ripped out of her throat terrified me. Esme, deranged and instinctual lunged at the human assistant, clawing at her while Edward pinned her to the wall.

"Carlisle! Help me!" He cried, pressing Esme to the wall, holding back her hands as she ripped at his shirt. "Get the girl, get the damn girl!"

"What's happening?!" The assistant cried. I grabbed her arm, dragging her out to the back of the shop.

"Stay here, stay here," I hushed, running my hand across her head. "Don't move until we leave. You'll be fine, you'll be fine."

The assistant grabbed my sleeve and tugged me back down. "She looked like she wanted to _kill_ me! Oh god, oh god!"

"You'll be fine, you'll be fine," I assured. "Your shop will be fine. I have to go now, stay here until we leave. Please!"

She nodded quickly and I got up and rushed out to the shop front.

"Esme!" I cried, watching Edward struggle to keep her under hold, pinning her arms around her head, dodging the kicks of her legs. "Esme stop it, now!"

"I want her!" Esme howled, going for another swift kick, "I want it so bad!"

"I can't hold her, Carlisle!" Edward cried. "You have to take her. I'll get the car started."

I took Esme's small wrists in my hands as Edward let go. With the quick release, she made a mad break for the woman who was hiding out the back, whose scent could still easily be detected. I flung her over my shoulders, ignoring the kicking and screaming. Her legs belted against my chest and stung a little. With a free arm, I wrapped it around her mid thigh, pinning her legs down. With the other, I held it against her waist, carrying her out of the shop over my shoulder before throwing her into the car.

I was a lot stronger than Esme, even in her newborn year. Not that I liked to be violent and, Esme was the last person in my mind that I would be violent too. Edward pulled out of the street quickly, keeping his eyes on the road.

I still held Esme, who was delirious in my arms and terrifyingly savage. My body was wedged behind hers on the car seat and my hand was clamped against her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Stop breathing, Esme," I hissed into her ear, feeling her breath against my hand quickening, taking in every human scent that she could find.

She trembled against me at that point, her head falling back to rest on my shoulder, her eyes rolling back into their sockets.

"I want it so badly, I want it, give it to me, give it to me," She murmured against my hand, her tiny fingers clawing against my shirt, ripping the hems. Edward's shirt had been altogether destroyed by Esme and he was now only in slacks.

The ride home was long and slow. I still held on to Esme, one hand wound around her waist, the other bound against her lips, pinning her nose so she couldn't breathe in the scent of human. At some part, she shuddered, her breath tickling my hand and then turned around on my lap, so her head was buried in my chest and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," She cried, one hand wrapped around my neck. I could feel her tears stream into my shirt. Esme was trembling in my arms, wracked by sobs and her own self grief. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Esme," I soothed, bringing a hand up to smooth her hair, as I had done the night she confessed. "It's perfectly normal, shh, shh, it's totally understandable. Everyone has difficulties."

"That poor girl, oh god," She cried.

"It's fine, Esme," Edward said from the drivers seat. "She's still alive, you have done no wrong."

Suddenly, she sat up from my arms, two hands on my shoulders, her legs either side of mine, straddling me. "I didn't hurt you two, did I?" She trembled.

I shook my head. "Not at all, Esme."

"Edward?"

He sighed. "You got me a good jab under the jaw and a good roundhouse to the ribs…" He said softly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Esme cried.

_Don't make her feel any better, Edward…_

He had heard me, but made no move to reply back. "It's all fine, Esme, I wouldn't worry about it," And then he grinned. "You don't hit too hard."

We pulled up to the drive and Edward killed the engine, stepping out of the car quickly and unlocking the house. Esme stumbled off my lap and onto the gravel driveway.

"I'm… just going to have a wash," She stuttered as I stepped out.

"Whatever you need, Esme," I replied, closing the door, locking the car as I did so.

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did back there, Carlisle," She murmured, rocking back and forth on her toes cutely. "I know you did it for the assistant too, but… Thanks for helping me through it… And trusting in me to begin with. You thought I was ready… and I'm sorry I let you down…"

I took her by the shoulders at that point and brought her into my embrace. She was willing and fell into me, her head falling onto my stone shoulder and the tears starting all over again.

"Oh Esme," I hushed, "There is nothing wrong with you and you could never, ever let me down. I'm the one that was stupid enough for leaving you alone like that. You're only three months old, what was I thinking?! But… you looked so lonely and bored inside the house… I didn't want you to suffer… You were doing so well, Esme, you truly are a revelation. Please don't be so down on your self, I can't take it…"

I held her there for what it seemed hours until Esme broke the contact and smiled a small, yet heart-fluttering smile and scooted back inside. I followed rather dumbly and slowly, shoving my hands in my pockets, waiting for the upstairs bathroom to flick on.

Edward stopped me at the doorway, one hand blocking my entrance.

"We have some things to talk about, Carlisle…"

"Oh, about what Edward?"

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own. Stephanie Meyer owns.

**Hall of Fame:**

**trulygoneforever: **Yes I love watching that too. I hope you liked this chapter. :).

**Leucothea29** : It's okay, I'm glad you review. I always look forward to reading your well written, long reviews regarding my writing. Well, to see what happens at Christmas you'll just have to keep reading. Im not going to let anything go. :P. The whole, repeating things over that I've already explained kinda makes me feel wierd. I don't know. I don't really like it, it's like Im repeating myself, lol. (Wth?!) I'm glad it made it easier to explain. Esme gets MAJOR mixed signals. Carlisle is horrible, but who can blame him?

**Carlisle's favorite patient**: The book is much to serious, lol. I like to lighten it up, and Edward must be boring if he doesnt have a sense of humour. What kid doesnt want to play pranks? Yay, I'm glad you found my story through MouMou38. :). Shes great.

**Caroline S.**: Thanks. The relationships just kinda... came into it. They werent really, I'm going to make Carlisle like this and Edward like this. Im glad you like my story so much! Thanks.

**The Meeg**: Thanks so much for your comment about my writing. Im glad you are liking my story so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**fallenangel315**: Yes, that line is a personal favourite, I thought of it on the spot and am like, "huh, that sounds cool." Thanks for you review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**lia-finn**: Carlisle is hot. No two ways about it. Yes, I was a bit awkward to the end, honestly. Im glad you like my story so far Insert smile here. Thanks for your supportive and consecutive reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

**braceface freak**: I'm glad you like my story so much. Carlisle's being a little... wierd, to put it nicely. He's just never come across something like that and doesn't know what to do, lol. :).

**cullenfan: **Nah, Carlisle didn't even think to telling Esme his well hidden feelings. He's just too pure and straightforward. It was Esme being the little lovebug, there. It isn't obession, it's love, lol. Edward POV is... next! Yes, it is next lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks.

**SingingBird812**: Yes, I liked that too. I was like, "That sounds cool and it's about right too," So I added it in. :D. Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Moumou38**: Im glad you like my story so much, and as I said, feel free to take any inspiration from my story you get. I'll only ask a link to your amazing artworks in return and a link back to the story. I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Lol, I just enjoy writing full stop. Thank you so much! :D.

**ATTENTION:** The lovely **MOUMOU38** has done an illustration from this story, which is just exceptional. Please go to my profile and follow the link riiiight down the bottom to view it. I'm sure you'll laugh like I did. :D.

I would so love it if you would **review**.


	9. IX: Edward The Festive

IX: Edward the Festive

By Miss. Bra

* * *

**This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."  
**_**~ Taylor Caldwell (1900-1985), English novelist.**_

**I didn't think it to be possible for Carlisle to have a day that he didn't have to work, but I actually found it! **He didn't work from the 24th until the 26th of December and now I remembered why I didn't like him home anymore. Carlisle Cullen, thoughts and all, was utterly annoying.

_Would she like the yellow wrapping paper or the lemon wrapping paper?_

"So are you two together yet?" I asked absentmindedly, putting a small ball on the Christmas tree I had picked up yesterday.

"Keep your voice down, Edward!" Carlisle hissed from the fireplace where he was wrapping his gifts. He had finished mine and placed it under the tree. He was finishing off Esme's now. Christmas was never a shock for me. I always knew what I would get and sometimes that bothered me.

I had gotten a good notion that Esme and Carlisle had gotten together. With all the smiles and touches that they had been giving each other lately and, of course, the way she usually always confided to him now. They were almost constantly hugging, or grinning, or chatting softly. Well, whenever Carlisle was home, that was. Which, as I thought about it was not that often. "So you're not!" I groaned, falling back onto the floorboards. "Damn it Carlisle, just ask her, would you!?"

"I'll do it when I want to, Edward," Carlisle scowled me, "Please, Edward, mind your own business."

I frowned. "I live in the same house, _I_ have to endure it and I think it is my business as much as it is yours."

"_Carlisle!" I roared at him as soon as Esme was out of ear shot. "You did a stupid thing today!"_

_He frowned and pushed past me in the doorway, stepping into the lounge room and collapsing into the chair. "I know Edward, let's not talk about it."_

"_I want to know why," I seethed. "Why in the name of all things holy did you even think about taking her out on the town. Do you know how old she is, Carlisle, she is three months old! Three months!"_

"_I am quite aware of that, Edward," Carlisle replied with a seething tone I had never heard. I knew that he was killing himself on the inside, which he knew now the consequences of his actions and he was utterly disgusted in himself._

"_But Edward," He sighed, "You should have seen the look on her face when I said where we were going… She was absolutely thrilled."_

_I grumbled. I shouldn't have told him what I said, but the whole situation was getting annoying and was really un-needed. "She's happy if she only gets to spend a second with you Carlisle," I replied, "You're never home." And then I turned and stalked out the room, leaving Carlisle to his thoughts._

'_Edward… I'm sorry…'_

No, I wasn't going to let the bad memories fog over Christmas. I was going to make it the best Christmas ever, for all of us.

Esme was up bathing at that moment and came down, patting her hair dry, hanging her towel over the fire place. "Merry Christmas, boys," She grinned, placing her gifts under the Christmas tree that I was decorating.

"Merry Christmas, Esme," I replied as she stood up and pressed her lips to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her body and hugged her.

"I love you, Edward," She murmured against me.

"I love you too, Esme, help me decorate the tree, would you?" I said, letting go of her, pointing to a box of new decorations Carlisle had bought a week before.

_She didn't hug me…_

I shot the sulking Carlisle a look.

_Sorry, son, I didn't mean for you to hear that…_

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle," Esme grinned as she stepped over to my father and wrapped her small arms around his frame. I grinned as Carlisle jumped for joy in his head. It was the small things with Esme that made my father happy.

"Merry Christmas, Esme," He replied.

"Esme!" I called, holding up the golden star in my hands. "Will you put the star on top this year?"

Esme smiled as she took the star gently in my hands. All the gifts were under the tree, each addressed to each other. The tree was high and decorated accordingly and the fire was going, the hearth decorated in coloured paper and glitter.

Slowly, Esme reached up to the top of the pine tree and balanced the golden star on top. "Merry Christmas, everyone," She breathed, coming back.

I waited a moment for them to stop smiling at the golden ornate on the top of the tree. I waited another second. Both of them were keen to stay standing next to each other, just staring in silence. That, of course, I couldn't have.

"Alright!" I announced, moving over to sit under the Christmas tree. The sun was coming up in the morning, and like any other person on the earth, I was secretly, selfishly _loved_ presents. "Present time!"

Esme laughed softly at my childishness and moved over to sit by Carlisle on the lounge. "Alright, Edward, hand them out," She grinned.

I took out Carlisle's first, a small box wrapped in blue paper with a tag clearly written 'CARLISLE' on it. He grinned at me as he received it. "Thank you son." I leant down to hug my adoptive father and he gave me a hearty pat on the back. "Even though I am an obnoxious, bratty seventeen-year-old, I still love you with everything I have, Dad."

"Thank you, Edward," He smiled back at me. Slowly, carefully, he took the paper between his fingers and opened it. "Oh, Edward, really, you shouldn't have!" Carlisle grinned, pulling out the new medical text book he had so wanted for the last two months. "I thought you said I worked too much, Edward!"

"I did," I replied. "But obviously your work makes you happy." There was, obviously, something else that made him happy, but I hadn't figured out a way to make it a gift for Christmas. Esme with a bow! I chuckled.

"Thank you, son," He grinned, setting the text book aside.

It was Esme's turn; so once again, I dipped under the tree until I found a package that was clearly marked "ESME" in the dark blue paper. I retrieved it and set it on her lap, giving her a swift peck across the cheek.

H_ow come it's so easy for him to do it? Would I get the same reaction if I did it?_

I pushed Carlisle's thoughts to the back of my head as I watched Esme open her present. I smiled at the sudden gasp she gave as she opened the present.

"Oh, Edward! It's lovely!" She gasped, holding the obsidian statue in her hands, being careful not to break it.

"I made it myself," I grinned. The statue, reflected in perfect obsidian, one which the colours danced off, was of a beautiful woman, one that was remarkably similar to Esme, a taller man, that resembled Carlisle in his figure and a boy, a young adult, me. I leant up to point to each one. "That one is you," I murmured. She giggled.

"She is much too beautiful to be me," She replied.

"Nonsense, Esme," I mock scowled, moving to the next person. "That one is Carlisle," I grinned, flicking my eyes up to him. "And that one is me."

"It's lovely, Edward, thank you," She grinned.

"Yes, son," Carlisle said, "You handy work is remarkable. Well done."

Esme hopped up this time, putting her statue to the side and crawling underneath the tree. "My turn!" She announced, fishing out her two gifts that I had gotten on a day out to Ashland. "Now, I know I wasn't allowed out of the house, but I think I did a pretty good job. Carlisle's first." She balanced herself on her knees as she slid the present over his knee. Again they embraced and again I rolled my eyes. I _had_ to do something about this.

Carlisle opened the present, and again, revealing a small box from the jewelers. He grinned as he lifted the small lid, revealing the smallest of necklaces holding a small singular pendant. It was adorned with the smallest of diamonds that I had personally made. And, as he turned it over, his smile faded only for a moment and his eyebrows creased only the slightest as he read the inscription on the back.

_Quod hic ego servo totus of meus specialis_

"And here I keep all of my secrets," He whispered, touching the silver shell softly. "Oh Esme, thank you."

To look at me, I was perfectly serene. But, as I look back now at my mental state, I was a love-struck teenage girl watching a movie, totally captivated in the couple and when I felt the right moment came I raised my hands in the air, bawled them into fists and yelled: "KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"I'm glad you like it," She replied. "Alright, Edward's turn!"

Esme slid the present across my leg, the present I had bought myself, the present I already knew about. "Thanks, Esme," I grinned, ripping off the paper, revealing the 300 page thick book of classical piano compositions. "Just what I wanted."

Carlisle got up this time and Esme moved back to her seat. He took the remaining two presents out from under the Christmas tree and balanced each on his knee. "For Edward, my son," He handed it to me, the small, flimsy present. "But you have to wait until you open it." And then he handed his present to Esme. "I was at loss for what to get you, but I hope you find it suitable."

I let Esme opened hers first, as instructed and watched her face light up as she opened the small parcel. "Oh Carlisle, I love them!" She announced, shuffling through the books that Carlisle had given her. I scanned the titles: A complication of Shakespeare's sonnets, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, Moby Dick by Herman Melville, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain and The Adventures of _Tom Sawyer_ by Mark Twain, _Wuthering Heights_by Emily Brontë and Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. "Thank you so much! They're just what I wanted!"

I was glad she was going to be entertained now, but I really wanted to know what my gift from Carlisle was. He seemed to read my anticipation and said, "Alright, Edward, now it's your go."

I tore the wrapping paper open, only to reveal another piece of paper with Carlisle's distinctive handwriting on it. _Go to your room, Edward._

I got up, unable to hide my smile across my face as Carlisle ushered Esme to follow. My door was shut, so I flung it open quickly, stepping inside. I had to give credit where credit was due; I didn't know what was lurking in my room. Carlisle had kept his thoughts guarded well for once and it was rather thrilling to have something as a surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," He grinned as I spotted the gramophone sitting beside my bed.

"Oh, Carlisle!" I cried, leaping over to it. "That is amazing!"

"I got you some classical albums," Esme replied from his side. "I'm so happy you like it, Edward."

"Thanks Dad," I grinned, "And Esme."

"You're welcome."

Something felt so wrong about the "Dad and Esme" part. It didn't sit right with me. "Mum and Dad" however, sat very well.

* * *

And so we sat down in the lounge now, my new gramophone crackling, brining to life the very best of Bach into the Christmas midday. Esme sat next to Carlisle, who I knew would love nothing more than to swing his arm around her shoulder and bring her in close.

I sat wondering at the fire, thinking of the days that were to come for us. Whether they be hardships or not, who we would meet, what the years would bring for Carlisle, Esme and I.

The past three months I had shared with Esme had gone so quickly. I loved her as a person, inside and out- she was remarkably beautiful. I would have done anything for Esme at that point, she was so dear to me, and that feeling hasn't changed.

My eyes were wandering slowly around the room and it wasn't until Carlisle got up to kindle the fire that they suddenly fell on something left in the box. Something leafy and green.

"Esme," I said. She looked up.

"Yes, Edward?" She replied.

I pointed to the box. "Looks like I forgot to put up a decoration, would you put it up for me?" I asked innocently. Slowly, she rose, reaching into the box and picking up the small decoration.

"Where should I put it?" She asked, searching the walls with her eyes, biting her lip only slightly like she did when she was in deep concentration.

I got up then and pointed to the piece of string hanging down from the ceiling that I had secretly, purposely put there. "We always hang it there," I told her. Esme nodded and tied the plant to the string, letting it dangle just over her head.

It was at that point that Carlisle turned around from the now flaming fire, wondering what I was doing. As quick as lightening- I was always the fastest- I was behind Carlisle, two hands on his back.

"Edward, what are you doing? Uh!" He cried as I pushed him.

"Ah!"

"Edward!" Carlisle almost roared, catching Esme as he bumped into her. "What is the meaning of this?"

I grinned as I rocked back and forth on my toes. "My, oh my," I sung childishly. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Esmerela-Kaulitz-Cullen: **Wait no more! I hope you have fingernails left and I'm glad your liking my story so much. Sorry about such a cliffhanger, but I'm sure you'll forgive me.

**monkeymoo1129**: Thanks for your review, glad you like the story.

**aselin cullen**: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you like my writing style. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much and hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review. :D.

**The Meeg: **Thank you, The Meeg. I'm glad you think my writing is that good. :D.

**Vanyali127**: Whoops, lol. Oh well, that happens. Thanks for pointing that out for me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to point out any little typos I may have slipped over.

**Leucothea29**: Carlisle does need to get his act together, I agree. Carlisle didn't really know what he was doing, he was just thinking about Esme (which Edward slams him for in the top of the chapter). He's really one minded when it comes to that sort of thing. Oh, lol! Maybe one day my story might get as long as that, maybe one day! Lol, really, really, really, really quick updates. That is definitely not going to happen, lol. I have to set out a good clunk of time just to answer all of these brilliant reviews now (not that I regret it, I LOVE reviews), so quick updates aren't going to happen. I usually let a good week between chapters, just to give people time to read it all and review. I'm glad you like the story so much and I have no doubt that you will LOVE this chapter.

**ultraaviolett-x****: **LOL! Aww, thank you! I'm glad you are liking it so much and hope you really love this chapter. Thanks for your great review, I had a smile when I was reading it. :D

**fallenangel315** : Yes, I thought I would add that to lighten the mood with Edward again. I liked it all too and I glad you didn't see the shop keeper coming. I didn't either, lol. XD. Hope you liked this chapter.

**lia-finn** : Oh, oh, would you like the kiss would you? Is that what you would like? Well, I'll have to see about that then, won't I? I agree, Carlisle is amazingly cute. If that made you wanting more then this chapter will just kill you.

**Carlisle's favorite patient**: Yes, that was one of my favourite lines too. I thought it was amazingly cute and really described thier 'love' life. Are you so dying for their kiss, lol? Almost as much as lia-finn? You two poor souls... I do feel for you at this moment. But... not enough to post it. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. x x. Oh, sorry, those are kisses... Whoops XP!

**Caroline S.** : Oh, I didnt think it was that much of a cliffhanger. I just didnt know where to end it all. I'm glad you liked it though and I hope you liked this chapter.

**braceface freak: **Aww, thanks for the compliment. I really like writing Edward, just when hes at this stage of his life. Very satirical, obnoxious and sarcastic. Fun, fun, fun!

**EliseShaw: **As we have talked about the slip of airconditioners before, lol. Dammit! Who knew they didn't have AC's back then... Darn... I hope I didn't slip up too much in this chapter and I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for your continual reviews on my work. Thank you.

**CSI forever1: **Glad you like it so much, I hope you liked this chapter. :D.

Yay! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I love you all.

Now, non-reviewers (cause I **know** you're out there), even if it's just the smallest one-liner, share the love, tell me what you think, tell me why you keep coming back for more. I would oh so love to know.

**Review**!

Love

~Miss. Bra


	10. X: Carlisle The Daring

Death Be My Friend

X: Carlisle

By Miss. Bra

_**M-Mistletoe?**_

I looked up and there was the demonic plant decoration, hanging above us on a string that Edward had obviously put there. Edward had run away, obviously to give us privacy, but I could sense him in the other room.

"I… I am… so sorry… Esme," I stuttered to her, not really knowing what to say or what to do.

Esme, who was standing in front of me, had her head down and was looking at the ground. I didn't know what to do, to take her by the shoulders and kiss her like I wanted to, or stutter an apology for Edward's actions and step away. How I wished I had Edward's gift at the moment. What did she want me to do?

"Well…" Esme whispered, suddenly looking up at me with her brilliant, terrifying crimson eyes. "Were in a situation, aren't we?" And then she smiled, the beautiful turn of her lips that I loved so much. "No doubt, Edward is perfectly amused."

I grinned with her, hoping to ease the tension of the situation just a little. "Yes," I agreed, "No doubt."

And then, Esme stepped a little closer, grinning up at me. Her head dropped for a moment and it seemed that she hesitated. How adorable she looked when she was a little nervous. "Well…" She whispered slowly, carefully, keeping her head down. "We can't very well kill the tradition of Mistletoe, can we?"

I wasn't thinking for a second when I stepped closer still and my index finger hooked under her chin and brought her head up slowly.

Carefully, I lowered my head down and pressed my lips to hers softly. The sheer feeling of her lips was enough for me to give into my instinctual side and want to have her. The softness of her lips was something I had expected, but I had never thought it to be this good.

My finger stayed under her chin, supporting her only slightly. Her hands were hovering on my shoulders now; they had crept up while I had been distracted.

The kiss was innocent and soft, nothing more, nothing less. I pressed my lips against hers with my eyes closed and it was absolutely perfect, next to the crackling fire in the hearth.

I pulled away and murmured softly, taking my hand away from her chin. "Tradition withheld," I mumbled softly. Esme grinned and suddenly her hands were at my cheeks and she was kissing me passionately, pulling me down to her level. I groaned and it only seemed to fuel her more, her hands weaving into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter, taking control of the kiss, though we weren't kissing anymore, we were very much making out. All the tension, all of the sexual tension, the desire and want that we held for each other was coming out now and I didn't know if I could control that. I didn't want to be too forward, but oh, how I wanted her.

The lounge was behind us and I steadied myself on the back, one hand reaching over and the other hand moving up to bury itself into Esme's caramel curls.

I had no idea where Edward was now, if our thoughts had made him flee his home or if he was chuckling in the other room.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme gushed between frantic kisses. "Please, be mine, please, please, be mine, be mine."

"Oh Esme," I murmured, breaking the kiss to move along her jaw line then down the length of her neck, listening to her gasp, feeling the pressure of her head on my hands urging me to continue. "Yes, yes, be mine. To love and protect…"

"Yes, Carlisle," She almost moaned. We were pressed against the lounge now, threatening to fall back if my arm wasn't there to support us. How I wanted to go further with Esme, to push her back on the lounge this Christmas. My mind was vaguely aware of Edward, where ever he had gone now. Barely, I was aware of a telephone ringing along way away.

"Carlisle…" The voice was far away. I was too wrapped up in Esme, kissing up and down her neck, finding the mark that I had left her and running my tongue over it.

"Carlisle and Esme cut it out, would you?" Edward snarled. "Carlisle the hospital want you, it's an emergency."

Esme whimpered as I pulled away, standing upright again and Edward rolled his eyes. "You can do that later, when I'm not around, geez, I shouldn't have pushed you now," Edward groaned, picking my coat from the rack and handing it to me. "Hurry up," He told me, "They sounded bad."

I frowned as I opened the door, sulking from my ruin moment with Esme. She was sitting on the lounge, breathing in and out furiously with crimson eyes looking at me. "I won't be long," I said to both of them. "Merry Christmas."

"What have we got?" I asked as I walked into the surgery. The nurse fretted a little over the bleeding body so the doctor on hand- Dr. Williams spoke up.

"Murder victim, female," He replied, "She's lost a lot of blood."

The woman's mangled form was on the operating table, her stomach cut open and clamped, but the bleeding wasn't stopping. Quickly, I took control of the situation, resetting bones and giving blood transfusions. I stitched up the woman, whose name was apparently 'Reneta Blacksmith'. Through the night, Dr. Williams's body swayed and his eyes started to close, fatigue taking over the adrenaline and I was left with three nurses.

Reneta was stable now and was resting in intensive care and I was in the staffroom, washing my hands in boiling water, making sure to get all the blood off.

At that point, I finally let my mind trail back to Esme. Esme, my love, mine as of today, the greatest gift of all. How perfect she was, how utterly indescribably beautiful she was. I loved the way her hair flowed over her shoulders, or the way she would look at the ground when she was embarrassed. I also, loved, however, the way she was feeling when we were kissing, how she told me without words how much she wanted me.

"Doctor Cullen?" A sweet voice was behind me. I looked over my shoulder, not being able to hide the smile on my face. "Are you alright?"

It was one of the nurses, Daphne, I think. She stood in the middle of the staffroom, smiling softly as she came to lean on the bench next to me.

"I'm fine, thank you, Daphne," I replied, drying my hands on the towel beside the basin.

"Well," She started. "Dr. Williams and Dr. Mane and a few of the nurses and hospital staff are going to my place for a nice Christmas meeting. I wondered if you would like to come, of course, your brother, Edward is invited too."

I smiled. It was a kind thought; most of the nurses around here were kind. Perhaps that was just me, but they all seemed remarkably nice. "Thanks but no thanks, Daphne," I replied to her kindly. "I just want to get home to Edward; he was quite annoyed that I had to work on Christmas day. We were planning on doing something together."

She nodded, but seemed a little upset. "Alright then, I'll see you in the new year, Doctor Cullen. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I replied, walking out of the staffroom, heading for my office.

The nightshift doctors were on now, young Dr. Collins and Dr. Gabriel and were doing their rounds before settling down for the hospitals Christmas dinner. I opened the door of my office, slinking into the square room. I flicked on the light and grinned.

My office had been completely decorated with golden tinsel, sparkle cut outs of Christmas trees and globes hanging from whatever they could. In the middle of my desk was a card, similar to the one I had signed a few weeks ago for the other doctors in Ashland, still, I was surprised I had gotten one. I picked it up curiously.

_Dear Carlisle Cullen_, it said in big ink writing

_Merry Christmas from all of the doctors, specialists, nurses, patients and cleaners at Ashland Hospital, we look forward to working with you in the New Year._

_May all of your Christmas wishes come true._

_Best wishes,_

_Ashland Hospital_

I gathered my things and clocked off, eager to get home. The automobile was almost calling me as I stepped into it. Though it was faster to run home than use the sluggish automobile, I still had a façade to keep going.

The drive home was slow and dreary and I desperately wished that I could have jumped out and ran back to the house- and Esme- as fast as I could.

However, coming to the driveway in the automobile I was pleasantly surprised as, against the fresh smell of snow against the Ashland landscape, I could smell something that distinctly didn't belong there. Something that wasn't right against the forestry scent of the outskirts.

I stopped the car and stepped out into thick snow. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but the amount we had gotten through the day had created a layer of snow on the ground.

In front of me was a large pine tree, a standout amongst the juveniles around it. The tree rose, each branch holding its weight in heavy snow.

_Rustle, Rustle, Rustle… Gloppp…_

The snow glob landed at my feet. My eyes darted up to the canopy, watching as the small pine needles fell from the branch.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked to seemingly no-one. The branch rustled again and more snow was purposely dropped at me, this time, I dodged easily, not leaving it up to lucky positioning.

"Edward said I could go for a walk," Esme said from the top of the tree. She was perched happily on a sturdy branch, grinning down upon me. "It's nice to finally get out of the house."

"I know," I said, "now come down."

"No," Came the teasing reply. I couldn't help but grin.

"Now, Esme," I said sternly.

"No, Carlisle, I like it."

"Don't make me come and get you."

"…" There was a pause and I watched as her grin grew bigger. "No."

I scaled the tree easily, branches falling to the ground as I pressed a little too hard against them, but in 2.67 seconds, I had wrapped my arms around Esme's waist and we were falling to the ground again. She squealed as we fell and 'thumped' into the snow, creating a crater as we fell.

"Uh! Carlisle," She squealed, trying to break free of my grasp. I locked my arms around her waist and laughed at her pathetic attempts. She was holding back and I could feel it, never had a newborn been that weak. She liked it. "You broke the tree!" She whimpered, pointing to the now every shaven, nude tree.

"I'll plant a new one," I replied carelessly, coming in to angle my body in line with hers, planting soft kisses against her jaw line.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that," Esme whimpered as I moved up, skipping across her cheek and capturing her lips.

It seemed a little selfish to be out here, on Christmas, while Edward was stuck inside the house. I offered for him to come out with us, I knew he could hear me, though I was at the gate to our property, but he never budged. I could hear the soft melodies of the grand piano from where we lay.

Esme sighed and squirmed free, though I let her. "We'd better get back inside to Edward; I don't want to neglect him." She gave me a swift peck across my lips as she climbed into car.

I slipped into the driver's seat and suddenly she was straddling me, pushing me back against the car seat, totally instinctual. Her lips, teeth and tongue met with the length of my neck, nipping and grazing against my stone flesh with teeth that could cut through anything.

"I love you Esme," I whispered, burying a hand in her falling locks.

"Mm, I love you too, Carlisle," She breathed against my neck. And then, she pulled back and clapped her hand over her mouth, her burgundy eyes wide.

"What's wrong love?" I asked as she slipped over to the passenger side.

"Sorry…" She said lowly. "That was totally out of line. I'm so sorry."

I smiled softly as I ran my hand across her cheek, assuring her everything was fine, but she didn't believe me and continually said sorry. Eventually, I started up the car again and drove it up to the house.

"You're wearing your necklace," Esme said softly as we came to the house.

I looked down and touched the small Cullen crest pendant and the inscription on the back. "Yes," I said, "I put it on just after I got it. Thank you very much for trusting me like this, Esme."

She smiled and looked to the floor of the car, an action I found adorable. "I've always trusted you, Carlisle," She murmured. "It was only embarrassment of talking to you, is all…"

I grinned and knew that she had been feeling the exact same thing I was feeling towards me that I had been feeling towards her. The horrible nervousness surrounding talking to someone you liked, the choking feeling you got when trying to articulate words.

Edward was in the house on the way home and greeted us as we got in.

"Hello, lovebirds," He cooed as he played his piano down near the back door. His eyes darted from my eyes to just under and he grinned. "What in the world are those _things_ on your neck, Carlisle?" He moved closer and squinted. "Esme Platt, are they love bites?!"

Self consciously I put my hand to my supposedly ravaged neck. "Esme," I mildly scowled, a little embarrassed. The love bites were a signal to any woman that I was off limits; I knew it was a simply instinctual among our kind. Esme was just letting people know.

"I am so sorry… Carlisle… I mean I had no idea I was…" She stuttered, her head dropping to the floor, though I could see the slight up turn of her lips. I grinned and pulled her closer.

"No harm done, my love," I purred. "But next time, I get to bite back."

"Uh," Edward spat. "_Ew_, can you _not_?"

"Edward," Esme said bashfully.

Edward jumped up from his piano and walked over to us, his hands in his pockets. "I have to say, I am very pleased with my results," He grinned. "I should take up a career as a match maker. Esme liking Carlisle, Carlisle liking Esme," He grinned. "It was a matter of time, really."

Esme looked at the floor again and I squeezed her shoulder, chuckling softly. "Thank you for your blessing, Edward," I said softly. "It means a lot to me."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, both of you." He looked to the back door. "And now, I'm leaving you two alone, I'm going hunting but I'll be back later tonight."

I smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll see you later, Edward." He exited our home through the back door and leapt into the forest.

Edward's gramophone was playing softly in the background, and as I pressed my lips to my love's temple, I offered her my hand to dance. "Dance, love?"

She smiled as she took my hand and I leant into carefully kiss her on the lips. "Of course, Carlisle."

I have seen many Christmas', all the same, all holding festiveness and joy. This was one of the few that I had gotten to spend it with my family, my _new_ family. I had gotten, once again, to know the real meaning of Christmas again. And this Christmas, I had gotten the greatest gift of all.

"I love you," She murmured against me as we danced.

"I love you too."

I'll admit it. It was basically a make out scene with no actual plot line to it. I'm sorry, lol. Actually, really, I'm not. So many people just wanted this.

Disclaimer- I don't own. Steph Meyer and associates own.

**skiracer:** I'm glad you like my story so much. Yes, Edward is a little obnoxious in my story, but I like it like that. I don't think it's too OOC, though. Glad you think it's perfect, lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Carlisle's favorite patient**: There you go, I hope I fulfilled your kissing needs, expect more in the future as I do love kisses. Thanks for your review!

**esmecullen101: **Hopefully I will get around to finishing it. It's a very long story though. Hope you liked this chapter.

**esmerelda-kaulitz-cullen**: Edward is pretty cute in this story, though it do admit, it's a little OOC, but no one seems to care. Lol, u have abnormally short fingernails, don't worry, I have freaky bendy ones. :D. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Somebody-saveme-**: Thanks for your long, heartily review. It's alright that you lost it after chapter four, but now you're back so that's okay. I always feel for my anon fans who don't have an account who can lose a story easy (I lost ALOT of great writings when I never had an account). Yes, that was a good part for me too, and was kinda like what I was feeling when I was writing it, but I knew when and how I wanted the kiss to come. Hope I didn't disappoint and thanks for being faithful. :D!

**sandradee: **I'm sure with everything there is room for improvement so thanks for your review. I don't want Edward to act like Edward from the books, which, in my personal opinion, is a pretty crappy Edward. He's all masculine and grumpy- the no-fun Edward. Besides, this is Edward 90 years before in his 'adolescence' (hope I spelt that one right XD) so I wanted him to be teasing and fun, also, it's a sort of mushy spot between them. But, if you didn't like it, that's fine lol. As for the other point, lol, oh well. It probably was a little OOC for the 1920's, but I chucked in A.C.'s in cars last chapter, so anything is possible! Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the chapter.

**drcarlisleforever: **I do plan to continue this story, hopefully up to the end, but we'll see, it's quite a long story. Glad you like the story so much!

**fallenangel315**: As I've said before hand, I kinda felt like Edward too... I really wanted the kiss...

**DarkAngelz200**: Thanks for your reviews basically every chapter! That's great. Usually most people are kinda slack and don't leave their thoughts and are too into it and go onto the next one. I'm glad you like my story so much and hope you liked this chapter!

**CarlisleEsmeFan**: Yes I do like the devious Edward too; he's a lot of fun. Hope you liked the kiss.

**SingingBird812**: Yes, that chapter name is my favourite. Elf Edward... Thinking about it too hard has some horrible mental images. Hope you liked this chapter.

**braceface freak**: Yes, the end was great wasn't it. I did like it so. Hope you liked this chapter.

**aselin cullen**: The circumstances were just perfect for the kiss, I thought. That was how I had planned it. Hope you liked this chapter.

**The Meeg: **Thanks for your comment, I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for your continuous reviews and I hope you liked the kissing chapter!

**LaBelled'Italie**: Thanks for your compliments on my writing. Hopefully you like this chapter. I really like your name, by the way.

**ultraaviolett-x**: I don't even know if you can stretch out awesome to 8 syllables. Not that I've tried, lol. Here is your chapter, lol, so don't die on me. Edward is rather caniving, isn't he?

**Moumou38**: Thanks, MouMou38, Carlisle was sulking a bit in that chapter, lol. Hope you liked this chapter, all the kisses and whatnot.

Please Review!


	11. XI: Esme The Curious

Death, Be My Friend

**XI: Esme the Curious**

By Miss. Bra

* * *

**To say that I wasn't happy about the step up in the relationship between Carlisle and I would have been an understatement.** For the first time on Christmas day, he had kissed me softly under the mistletoe. It was nothing more than perfect and I pushed away the feeling that perhaps he was feeling it his duty to kiss me, as it was a tradition. Of course, that fear went out the window when suddenly I broke the innocent kiss and created something more, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We had decided that it would be nice to… get together. I don't really know how to say it, to become 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' I guess, though those terms sound wrong. I guess he was courting me… Our relationship was higher in understanding. We were a couple, we were together and we were partners. It all sat _very_ nicely with me.

Sometimes Edward left, I guess it was to give us privacy, though I don't know why, we never did anything except loll around the homestead.

I never did get much intimate time with Carlisle, except on the rare occasion he got to hunt and we walked off afterwards, chatting softly about our lives. We talked about small things really, the things we had missed in our communication. His favourite colour was blue, I didn't have a favourite colour, though red was nice. He didn't really like classical music, but if it made Edward happy, he was willing to put up with it. He liked going to art museums and I had taken painting lessons as a child.

"_I cannot paint at all…" He grinned._

"_It's not that hard," I replied, "You just need to find something you like. Something nice, with pretty colours."_

"_I still don't think so," He replied, "I think I'll leave it up to the masters."_

Since Christmas Day, I hadn't kissed Carlisle Cullen and frankly, I was too scared to again. I didn't know how to start, let alone how to kiss him the right way again. Besides, he hadn't kissed me again either.

Right now, however, we were in the living room. Carlisle and I were on the lounge and he had one arm strung over my shoulder. I was barely aware of it as I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_, but I definitely knew it was there. Sometimes, only so softly, his fingers would brush over my shoulder and he would sigh slightly, his eyes never wavering from his text book. Though he never needed to sigh again if he didn't want to, he did, and the sigh he gave me in these moments I could only describe as contented.

_Edward… _

Edward's eyes flicked up from me from his music notes. He raised his eyebrows to acknowledge me and for me to continue.

I hesitated for a moment. _What's he thinking?_

Edward smirked and said nothing, going back to the history notes. Sometimes I wished I had a power like Edwards, so I could communicate with him, carry on a second conversation. But, I alas, had no talents. Carlisle had said that not to be a bad thing, as he didn't have any talents either. Or perhaps, I hadn't found mine yet.

_I want to kiss him…_ I almost whined. Edward laughed softly. _Sorry, Edward, if I'm making you uncomfortable._

Then, Edward closed his book and got up. "I'm going upstairs, I'll be in my room if you need me," He said. Carlisle looked up from his text book.

"Alright," He replied, "Have a nice night."

With his eyes, Edward did something that I couldn't describe and I didn't know if it was meant for me or Carlisle. But, he left quickly, bounding up the stairs with grace and skill as not to break the brittle wood.

There was a long moment when we got back to the way we were beforehand before I spoke up, shuffling a little bit, closing my book. "Carlisle," I said nervously.

"Yes Esme?" He asked again, his seductive tan eyes flicking up from the jargon of his medical text book. His index finger brushed over my shoulder again.

"What are you reading about?" I asked softly, shuffling over to peer into the pages of the text. "What's it about?"

Carlisle grinned. "It's on the discovery of insulin. Quite interesting, really," He replied. "Though, I can't really wrap my head around it."

"Well… that sounds…" I tried to find the word. When I asked him the question, I knew the text to be far, far out of my capability. I didn't want to seem dumb around him but by the way he was smiling, I'm sure he found the awkwardness amusing. "Nice…"

"It's alright, love," He smiled genuinely; "I can't get that much of it either."

"I'll leave you to it then," I said, slipping away from him. I tried to slide away further, but his arm prevented me from leaving to the side of the lounge. He held me at arms length, two fingers pressed firmly against my shoulder.

"Alright then," He said and I was sure I could tell the slight smile on his face as he looked back down.

It was a good moment, Carlisle had read four pages and I was looking out into the kitchen, my head turned away before I spoke again. "Carlisle?" I asked slowly, casually.

"Mmhm?" He replied with slightly pursed lips, but in no less of a warm manner.

I didn't turn to him as I whispered. "Will you kiss me?"

I heard him laugh softly as he leant over and expectation caught in my throat like a breath I so didn't need. Inch by inch, Carlisle leaned closer until his arm reached across and his fingers caught my chin. Slowly, he turned my head and pressed his lips against mine innocently.

"I didn't know if I was allowed," Carlisle murmured against my lips.

"Oh," I replied eagerly, taking Carlisle's cheeks in my hands, kissing him back when he broke the first. "I've been waiting for a repeat of Christmas Day."

I don't know how long we sat there like that, just kissing. My hands were against his cheek and his hand never left my chin, tilting my head up to meet his lips again. Tasting him was like pure heaven, something I had never dreamt I would feel in my life. It made me want to go further, but at the same time, made me not want to end the perfect bliss we were now sharing.

"Don't feel like you have to ask, next time," I murmured. I felt the short exhale of breath as his slick lips turned up into a smile.

"I'll remember that," He whispered, kissing me softly. "How about you and I step out of the house for a while, give Edward some sanity."

"That sounds perfect," I grinned.

Carlisle took my hands and led me out the back door. It was a crisp Wednesday night and the moon was high in the sky. I wasn't going to describe Carlisle as an angel; he was something much more than that. He took off his coat and hung it on the wooden chair we kept on the back porch. I guessed it was something he did out of habit.

The forest was a little cold, though it never bothered me. I could barely feel the cold through my thick skin. Carlisle was up the front and we were leisurely wandering through the forest. What we were really doing, I didn't know. We weren't hunting- Edward, Carlisle and I had gone yesterday so there was no need. I convinced myself that it was just Carlisle and I, going for a walk like leisurely couples did and bounded up to catch his hand with mine. I received a kiss across the lips and Carlisle grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for," He said, pulling away, grinning slightly.

"Tell me," I replied, "Tell me how long you've wanted to kiss me for." I grinned as I saw a sudden wild glimmer in his eyes. I was sure he had wanted to do it for a long time.

"Since you were sixteen," he admitted and then, of this I wasn't certain, I heard a low, animalistic growl rumble through his throat. "But that would have been unethical and we hardly knew each other. Tell me now," He grinned as he looked down at me, "how long you've wanted to kiss me for."

If I could blush, I would have resembled a beetroot. "Since…" I sighed- there was no use hiding the truth now-, "You walked into the hospital room when I was sixteen…"

Carlisle chuckled softly and brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of my palm. "I see," He said, obviously amused. And then, the perfect man that was my Carlisle sighed. "I have to go to work soon…" He looked over to the sun that was coming up over the horizon, casting filtered morning light on the pine trees surrounding us.

"Let's play a game," I suggested enthusiastically, letting go of Carlisle's hand and jumping to the top of the nearest tree.

He cocked one eyebrow seductively. "And what game may that be?"

"20 Questions," I replied, looking up as Carlisle bounded and balanced himself on the branch I was propped up on.

"Can I go first?" He grinned.

"Whoever can't answer has to do a dare by the other person," I replied, "just to spice it up a little."

Carlisle grinned brightly. "Alright, this should be fun." He put his finger to his chin in contemplation. "First question: what's your favourite song?"

I grinned. He was starting off easy. "Girls of My Dreams by John Steel, that was easy. You're not thinking too hard," I teased and Carlisle made a face of mock hurt. "My turn, why are you a doctor?"

Carlisle settled himself on the branch, coming to slip in around me, his strong arms creeping around my waist. He chuckled in my ear. "So I get to talk to all the pretty nurses," He teased, his lips brushing against the skin of my cheek.

"That's not a very nice motive," I replied. "Though, I personally think it is the other way around. The nurses became nurses to talk to you. Tell me the truth."

"Think of all the clichéd reasons," Carlisle replied, the amusement in his voice dropping, "and that's the reason I am a doctor. Also, I would rather save people than kill people; it helps me live with myself." Suddenly, I felt him smile against me. "You have to tell me the truth now and you have to answer the question, because the punishment is a lot worse than the question…"

"Alright," I squeaked an agreement.

"Did you…" He paused, "dream about me? After you were discharged from the hospital, not even once?"

I hung my head, the embarrassment of having countless human dreams of him a little too much for me to bear. "Once or twice…" I admitted ashamedly. He grinned.

"Well dear," He said, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure that if I could sleep that I would have dreamt about you too."

I wasn't going to tell him exactly how much I had dreamt of him, or exactly what the dreams entailed. No, not in a million years would I tell him that. I dreamt of him almost every night in my human life, even as I slept next to my 'husband'. I tried to picture life as what could have been, with _him_, than what it was with Charles. I wanted to picture a world where I would be in bliss everyday, instead of carrying bruises and scars. I was brought back to Earth as Carlisle's lips pressed against my neck and he whispered: "Your go."

I needed to think of a hard one, something he would be embarrassed to reveal, but would be forced to. It needed to be a good one. "What was your first reaction upon seeing me, when I was sixteen?"

Exactly as I wanted, Carlisle was hesitant in saying his reply. "I… I think I have to get to work now," He murmured.

"You have to tell me first," I shot up, not losing the chance cowardice that Carlisle was feeling.

"No, actually I don't want to," He replied simply. "I'll take whatever punishment you decide to give me. I think the bigger punishment will be you not knowing."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine," I spat at him, unhappy. "You have to tell Edward you love him, every time you see him for the next day. And he can't have known what happened. You _have_ to think of something that will make him squeam too."

Carlisle laughed. "I think that is more punishment for Edward than anything."

I was sad to see Carlisle go off to work again for another 12 hour shift. Not being able to sleep I guess had its advantage, but it was long. Carlisle always had long shifts. At least Edward was usually always home to keep me company.

Edward was at the piano as I turned from saying goodbye to Carlisle. He was playing his favourite melody quickly, skillfully with the keys. I moved over to the piano, leaning on it softly, being careful not to chip the glossy paint.

"Hello Esme," Edward said softly, his eyes downcast to his piano notes. "What are you up to?"

"I'm afraid I'm a little bored…" I admitted.

Edward smiled. "Well," He said to me softly, his tan eyes flicking up for the shortest of seconds. "That's understandable. Carlisle has finally gone back to work. You can actually talk to someone else now!"

"Oh I'm sorry Edward," I said softly, running my hands over his mop of bronze hair. "How long has it been since we've had a conversation?"

"Almost a week, Esme," Edward replied levelly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I replied sadly, coming to sit next to him on his piano chair. Edward shuffled across slightly to let me in. I played with the keys absentmindedly as he played, ruining his melodies and making him a little irritated.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing, Esme?" He said eventually through gripped teeth. "Go upstairs or something and stop annoying me?"

I smiled as I trudged off upstairs. Our home was beautiful, I had to admit, though Edward and Carlisle probably chose it more for somewhere to live rather than the old European architecture that it was made up with. I knew the layout well. I knew what lurked in the wardrobes of Edward's room (unfortunately) and the dust bunnies that had been thriving under the lounge in the lounge room. Yes, I knew this lovely home from the inside out, but when I found the hole to the attic, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Edward," I called.

"What?" He answered levelly.

"What's all this stuff doing up in the attic?" I asked him, pulling out a dust ridden old bed stand from mountains of boxes. The furniture was mostly all broken; some had chipped paint while others were just in need of tender-loving-care.

"It's all Carlisle's stuff that he's never gotten around to throwing out," Edward said, coming up the stairs to join me. He looked up at me in the attic and grinned. "You'll make a mess of yourself up there, Esme."

"Why would he want to throw all this stuff out?" I asked Edward, throwing down the old bed head. He caught it and tossed it to the side. "It's all really nice."

"Because I wrecked half the stuff up there when I was a newborn," Edward said.

"It only needs a little bit of fixing though," I muttered, holding up an old armchair where the only thing wrong with it that I could see was a massive tear across the crimson upholstery.

"Yes, well, Carlisle never had time for that. He was always looking after me or working. He said it was best just to throw them out, though he put them up in the attic when we moved here."

"They don't need throwing out," I said, climbing down from the dusty, stale attic. "This chair just needs a little bit of stitching done to it and it's as good as new. I don't know why he would have wanted to throw it out; it's a lovely old thing."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Esme," He said, "Do whatever you want as long as you don't come and ruin my playing again." And with that, he walked off back to his beloved piano and started to play again.

I took the chair out into the lounge room and grabbed a sewing set Carlisle had secretly went out and bought me when I had complained about the house having tattered, old, dusty curtains. Edward, who never really took a second glance to them, had complained about having a woman in the house. Carlisle said I could do what I wanted with the furniture as long as I didn't go all out and change everything around on him, because that would make him utterly confused.

I took to finding the rest of the stuffing in the attic, finding small pieces of foam and pushing it back into the upholstery before finding crimson thread and carefully stitching it back up. The old chair matched perfectly with Edward's piano, so I placed it there, watching him as he played.

"Have you checked the old shed?" He asked slowly. "The last owners left heaps of stuff out there. We should clean it out, but I never found the time beforehand."

As I stepped outside, I wondered why Edward had never found the time to do anything around the house, as he had spent everyday home with me. I was sure he didn't work previously to my 'creation' so I was at loss for why he had never done all these things. Was it because he had to interact with humans? I was sure Edward could be among humans without Carlisle being there, unlike me, who needed him by my side incase anything did get out of control. I hadn't been into town since that fateful day when I had almost blown everything out of proportion and killed my first human.

The shed was as stale as the attic and as I rummaged through the drawers, I found something that I wanted, that burnt my nostrils as I stumbled upon it.

"I think it needs a nice coat of varnish, don't you?" I asked Edward, stepping into the house again with the tin of vile smelling liquid. He screwed up his nose instantly.

"Oh, Esme," He spat, "Get that disgusting thing out of the house. It smells horrid."

I rolled my eyes at his childishness as I moved back out onto the back verandah and propped the old chair between my legs. First, I sanded all of the old varnish off, which only took a few minutes because of my new found strength. I made sure that I didn't apply too much pressure and that the lovely thing snapped. I buffed the timber then started to apply the rich varnish.

Edward was out the front of the house when I finished, glaring daggers at me. "Esme, we'll never be able to get the stink out of the house."

"Oh hush Edward," I scowled him, cleaning my hands in the sink.

"Carlisle won't like it," He warned.

"He won't tell me off," Esme replied. "I'll put the blame on you for not entertaining me."

Edward didn't speak again because he knew I was right. "Besides," I said, "It's a very pretty piece. I'm going to put it right next to the fire."

"I hope it burns."

* * *

Carlisle was home from work at six and smelt a little funny. He didn't see us for long and dashed upstairs to have a bath.

"That's because he had found a bit where he hadn't washed," Edward said as Carlisle disappeared. You didn't have to be a genius to know what Edward had meant. Carlisle had forgotten to wash a bit of blood off.

"Were you put off?" I asked softly. "Did you want it?"

Edward sighed levelly though he didn't need to. "I was… a little," He admitted. "That's why he went quickly."

"How long have you been like this?" I asked softly.

"Five years."

"And have you ever…?" I didn't want to say, but I wanted to know. Had Edward ever killed someone? Had he ever snapped a person's neck and drank until he was full?

"No," He replied quickly. "I haven't. But I have wanted to… _a lot_. And I think about it…"

"Oh."

"Sorry Esme," He said. "If I'm not the man you thought I was. I'm obviously not to Carlisle."

"Oh don't say that Edward!" I cried from the lounge that we were sitting on.

We both didn't speak for a moment- we could hear Carlisle coming down the stairs. He smelt fresh as he came up behind me and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Hello love," He said in my ear. I didn't think I would have to ever force anything for Carlisle- that everything would come naturally to him, that I would laugh and giggle naturally for him for the rest of my existence- but that night, I forced a smile on my face, my eyes staying locked on Edward. My dead heart aching.

_And I've thought about it, and oh, how much I would like to do it. Sometimes I think about how I would do it, or what they would look like, how they would taste when I bit them. How they would stop struggling and screaming as they started to succumb and then how they fell limp in my arms as they died. Oh, how I've thought about it._

* * *

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

We broke 100 reviews! Yay! I was so happy! Thanks everyone who reviewed, these include:

**Seriouslysirius**: I'm glad my story was such an enjoyment for you to read and that your critical comments were down to a minimum. It pleases me to know that my characters are believable, and I did like adding humor to Edward. I agree- too many Cullen stories are over dramatic.

**AC:** As I hope you have read all of the chapters, I hope that I've already answered all your questions. I do adore Edward's bratty humour, because, basically, Edward is no fun in the book. Obviously he's going to get a little bit darker as the story goes on. Yes, there is a time jump that I have not so specifically put in there, I hinted it slightly, though maybe I could have done a little bit better with it. At this point in time, Esme is 3 months old. Thanks for your reviews. :D

**Anon**: Sometimes there are those annoying things that are words, but not the words that you want- ie. Typos- and they really annoy me when I go back to read already published work. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Elise Shaw****: **Lol, it's alright, I don't expect you to remember. It's just that a few reviewers have pointed out things that are wrong and I have said, alright, that's enough, get your butt in gear and go and change it. It was such a dramatic change so I had to notify people of that. Thanks for your review. :D

**Motherduckatschool**: Wait no more. :)

**Sandradee**: I hope I've fixed all the plot holes in it, tell me if you find anything else that it wrong with the plotline. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Mautho**: No, it's got a long while to go yet. Thanks for your review.

**'**: Brilliant, lol, that's a nice work, thanks. The love bite thing was really cute, I did like that. Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

**Carlisle's favorite patient****: **Yes, they did kiss, and I do enjoy writing kisses so expect more. I hope you liked this chapter (this one had kisses too!) and thanks for your review!

**lia-finn****: **Awesome, traveling, NY must be really nice. I've done some traveling around Australia, but frankly I'm bored with it lol. No, I assumed you would like the kiss. :). I can't wait to introduce Rosalie either. It's not coming for a little while, though, there's still ground to cover. Hope you liked this chapter.

**XXSkittlesXX****: **Thank you, I have read a few Jasper and Alice stories too, though Carlisle and Esme is my favourite couple. There will be a little Jasper and Alice in here as they are introduced, but not all that much. I'm glad you like my story so much though and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Moumou38****:** Lol. FINALLY! More like, you yelled it out and punched the air- don't lie. :P. Hope you liked this chapter MouMou38, for some reason I have a feeling you will.

**Esmerelda-kaulitz-cullen**: I don't know what happens next (actually I do, lol). Fluffy Carlisle and Esme bits for a while, so if you're a fluff bunny, you'll like it. Thanks for your review.

**Somebody-saveme-****: I love deep romance scenes too. Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter.**

**CarlisleEsmeFan**: No, I'm afraid he won't just yet. He's a little bit too proper and shy for that kind of thing, even if it is totally instinctual. Thanks for your review.

**Leucothea29**: Yes, I would say it was a little cloudy. Thanks for you long review. I do like them so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for letting me know what you think. Love muchly.

**bella cullen**: Thanks, I've went over and fixed all the plot holes, so it flows a little better than before. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**SingingBird812**: Thank you very much.

**braceface freak**: Vampire love bites, I mean, come on, how could I not go there? Thanks.

**skiracer**: Thanks for your review, lol. Hope you like this chapter.

**The Meeg**: did you go 'awww' a lot, did you? It was a rather cute chapter, wasn't it? I liked it a lot.

**motherduckatschool****: **Thanks for your support. I'm glad you like it and in the end, they have to get together lol. I mean, it's a CarlislexEsme fic!

**.Cullen**: Thanks, I'm glad my writing skills portrayed the tension that means they are doing their job! Lol. Thanks for your review and I hoped you liked this chapter!

**fallenangel315**: Hot? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Reading it, I must admit, it did get a little steamy. Oh well, no-one is complaining. Thanks for your review, hope you liked this chapter.

**FlyingToastersUnite**: Yes, Edward is quite a child, lol. He's rather bratty, but I think it adds to his personality.

A.N. Chapter 10 has been revised and reviewed and has been re-written, so I would appreciate it if you haven't already checked it out, to do so.

Please Review, I do so love them.

Thanks.


	12. XII: Edward the Adventurous

XII: Edward the Adventurous

By Miss. Bra

* * *

**I watched as Carlisle went to another horrible shift at the hospital in a horrible, impossible length of hours.** Esme was left at home and played back up in the dusty attic. Why she had such a fascination with these broken objects I had no idea. It was a strange affinity and she always brought that foul smelling varnish into the house and it lingered for a good week on her revived items.

Of course, Carlisle had praised her hobby, smiling brightly as she brought more and more furniture down from the attic that I had destroyed. At the present time, only a week from when she had first started, Esme had fixed the old regal armchair, a bed stand that she had put in her bedroom because it would hold all her things, a small milk stool that held no purpose what so ever and a large Chaise lounge that she had spent the last few days stitching the upholstery

"Do you like it, Edward?" She asked. My approval was so desired by Esme, as was Carlisle's. She did need someone to support her- especially since she had just broken her last project and was sulking for hours about it.

"I do, Esme," I replied as heartily as I could. "I'm sure Carlisle will love to read a few text books on the lounge. I know he did so like it before I broke it."

Esme smiled softly and her mind was thinking of other things she and Carlisle could do on the lounge, though she became embarrassed as she realized that I was still in the room. "How did it break if Carlisle loved it so much?" she asked.

I smiled in my own amusement for a moment before I realized that Esme was looking at me, awaiting my reply. "Carlisle and I didn't exactly get on when he created me," I admitted.

"Will you tell me?" Esme asked, moving away from the lounge and sitting next to me on our soft, white sofa. "The story, Carlisle never really mentions it."

I sighed. "You won't like it," I warned.

"Tell me anyways," she pressed on.

"Well," I started, not really sure where to begin. Did she want to know that I hated Carlisle when he changed me? No, of course she didn't want to know that. But was I strong enough to lie to Esme, especially when she could ask Carlisle so easily about the truth? Unless I got Carlisle into the story I would be in for it when Esme found out. And the last one I wanted to hurt was Esme. "When Carlisle changed me it was 1919 and I was dying from the Spanish influenza that went through the world." Esme's face dropped.

"I had a friend," She replied, "One of my best friends, she was like a sister to me, lived on the farm next to ours. She died of the influenza when I was eighteen."

I nodded. "Both my mother and my father died from the influenza, and me, if Carlisle hadn't intervened…" I paused. "And I hated him for it."

Esme stared at me. "What?"

Of course, the thought of ever hating Carlisle hadn't crossed Esme's mind. She had loved Carlisle since she was sixteen. There were no feelings of hatred for the damned thing that he had made me in Esme, she embraced it as long as it brought her closer to him. No, Carlisle could do no wrong in Esme's mind.

"I hated Carlisle for making me this," I said, "And I guess, I probably still do."

Esme whimpered uncomfortably but I ignored it and pressed on. "Not for being Carlisle- you could find no better man than Carlisle- but for making me become this, for not giving me a choice and making me suffer through this agony when he decides to play god." I knew myself that I would get quite worked up about the subject and decided to stop. It wasn't the place or time and Carlisle and I had had the conversation countless times before. "Anyway," I said, steering myself away from the point. "I lived with Carlisle for my newborn year, hating him for what he made me. For that year, Carlisle came home from the hospital to furniture smashed and being thrown around the house in my rage and pain. I ruined rooms and almost tore down the house. I smashed windows, pulled doors off hinges, ruined walls and furniture, I was quite destructive. He'd hold me down until I calmed down and then would take me out hunting. It was the same thing everyday for my first year but Carlisle never abandoned me and as I look back, I guess he had taken good care of me- as my mother would have wanted."

"Is it a happy ending, Edward?" Esme asked me, leaning against the back of the lounge, propped up on one hand. "Don't stop, I want to know what happens next."

"So I get to know Carlisle after my newborn year and accept what I am," I said. "After a while, and I mean, I was three, he takes me out to adjust with humans. It took a little while, but I managed to not cause mayhem and almost create a slaughter."

"And then, last June, Carlisle brought home some woman that he claimed he knew and ruined his bedspread with her blood. He stayed with her all night though, as he did with me and he's done a pretty good job with looking after her, though I think he could probably focus more on teaching her things other than kissing her, but that's my opinion." Esme giggled girlishly, holding her hand to her cheek.

"I told you it was a happy ending, Edward, you silly boy," she said, moving back down to her lounge. "Oh," she said. "You never told me what happened to this lounge, did you break it?"

I smiled darkly. "Oh yes," I replied. "I broke it over Carlisle's head."

"You broke what over my head?" Was the distinct, smooth reply from the doorway. I had heard him coming up the long driveway but Esme hadn't, her ears being intoned to the story I was telling her. "Oh," I said, "I was just telling Esme of my violent newborn year."

_Oh Edward, no_, Carlisle voiced in his mind, laced with worry.

"It was an interesting story," She said, getting up from the Chaise lounge. She moved over to Carlisle and pecked him on the cheek, letting his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her in against him. "Oh, and thank you for staying up with me all night when I was changing," She murmured.

I tried to block it out as they kissed slowly, almost torturing me. I cleared my throat in an effort for them to snap back into reality, though it wasn't like they were going to move it up to their room- Carlisle wasn't like that, they weren't married.

_Married_…

The word that I had been wondering about for such a long time was 'married', or 'marriage'. It was a confusing, undesirable state that I wanted to be in. Of course, I wanted Carlisle to be happy, didn't he deserve to be? I wanted Esme to be happy, as she did deserve to be, but I was definitely not going to be happy staying in 'hearing' of Carlisle and Esme as newly weds.

Their love-sick, mushy thoughts would drive me absolutely insane as would many other things. So, along time ago, I had made a decision. I was going to school.

"Carlisle," I said as the two released each other from their holds and Carlisle came down to the fire.

"Yes, son," He replied cheerfully.

"I've decided something," I said to him, watching him bounce back and forth on his toes, his eyes wandering to where Esme was walking up the stairs.

"Oh," He said a little distracted. "And what's that?"

I took an unneeded breath in, "I've decided that I'm going to school."

He smiled and raised his eyes. If there was something that Carlisle liked more than Esme or hospitals at this moment, it was knowledge. "Really, Edward," He said appreciatively, turning to me now. "And what do you think you'll study, son?"

"I haven't decided yet," I replied. "I was thinking of going away this weekend to look at classes in Columbus, or Duluth."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and I knew that my idea was hitting him. I was going to leave. "Columbus- you couldn't do it in a day," He said, "You would have to stay overnight on the day of your classes."

"I don't have to sleep," I replied obviously. Carlisle and his dreary, lovey-dovey moments had forgotten such a factor.

Carlisle had seemingly forgotten our conversation as Esme walked back down the stairs, pinning her loose hair up with her small fingers. Esme rarely had her lovely caramel hair down, though it suited her well. It was always tied up in a bun, under a hat when she was outside reading or whatnot.

"Well," Carlisle replied. "I think it's a good idea for you. You hardly get out of the house now and I do have weekends off."

The idea of Carlisle and Esme time with no Edward sounded appealing to Carlisle and I grinned.

"Good," I said, "I'll go this weekend then."

_Do you think it's too early to marry her?_

"What?!" I cried, Esme turning around to look at me, Carlisle sending daggers my way. "Carlisle and I are just going to have a little chat, Esme," I told her, getting up from the lounge.

"Oh, alright," She replied, a little down, "Be back soon."

It was a moment before Carlisle and I were well away from the house- out into the forest, away from Esme's hearing.

"What do you mean?" I confronted Carlisle as soon as Esme couldn't hear, swivelling on my heels, crying into his face.

"It was foolish of me Edward," Carlisle sulked in his reply. "I know that now. It's a foolish thought, I am rushing too much- we have barely gotten past a few kisses."

I shook my head. "Carlisle, it's been only two months!" I said, trying to hammer realistic thoughts into his head. "I know you love her and she loves you, but she's a newborn, she's only six months old for goodness sakes! I don't think the time you have had with her makes up for that either. Esme…" I sighed, this would hurt him, but it needed to be said. "Doesn't need or want another husband at the moment."

"She doesn't?" He croaked. His mind was going mad, as I had hoped it would not. He was repeating to himself how unworthy his was, how it was wrong to seduce Esme after everything she'd been through, how it was wrong to change her in the first place. I sighed through my nose, getting agitated.

"I'm not saying she doesn't love you," I replied, "by god, she loves you more than anything else. But if you ask her to marry you," I warned sternly, as if the roles had been changed. "If you get down on one knee in front of her right now, she'll say yes, but it won't be from her heart. She'll think it as her duty and you'll never be much more of a man than Charles is."

"But I would never do that to Esme!" He hissed through his teeth.

"Not in that way," I replied levelly, knowing that I had hit a tender spot with Carlisle. "In that, she'll be in a forced relationship."

"Oh," Carlisle said softly, running his hands through his hair. "What do you think next, then Edward? Because clearly, you're the most knowledgeable person I have on this subject."

I rolled my eyes. As if I wanted to give Carlisle _love_ advice. "Esme is a very simple person," I replied, getting it through his brain as well as I could. "Esme loves flowers and small kisses and cuddles." I winced. This was getting too sickening. "She likes small gifts of beautiful things and has read Pride and Prejudice fourteen times already." Carlisle laughed softly. We had a photographic memory and needing to read a book more than once was something that wasn't necessary. He thought it amusing to find that Esme had read the same book fourteen times just because she loved it so. "She loves you Carlisle," I replied, hoping to wrap the conversation up.

"Truly?" He asked in wonder, his tan eyes faraway.

"She has since she was sixteen," I replied. "Every night she thought of Carlisle Cullen, the angel faced doctor who fixed her leg."

* * *

When Carlisle and I got home, he wrapped his arms around Esme from behind and smiled as he kissed her jaw. She laughed back at the rough housing and turned her face to kiss him back. They laughed in the back room for a long time, while I was out looking at the stars.

"What do think they are, Edward?" Esme asked as she came to join me around midnight, a grinning Carlisle in tow.

"I don't think, I know, Esme," I replied. She laughed.

"Don't show off," she scowled me, "It's rude."

Carlisle pointed to a constellation, leaning over Esme's shoulder to level up his arm with her view. "That one, my father used to say things about," He said, pointing to one of the strongest shining stars in the sky. "He used to say that that star, the brightest one of them all, was all our family watching over us and that they were protecting us."

"What happened to your parents Carlisle?" Esme asked, turning to her beau.

"They died," He replied simply. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been alive for almost two hundred years," I said, "tell her the story."

Carlisle chuckled slowly, though the story was nothing amusing. "My mother died giving birth to me," He said, "I was the only son of a Clergyman living in London."

"I thought I heard a cute little accent from you, Carlisle Cullen!" Esme crooned in amusement. Carlisle dipped his head down in slight embarrassment. His English accent was still quite distinguishable, no matter how much he had tried to fit in with the American accent. It was the slight accent he said with words such as "what" or "that".

"He can't get rid of it completely," I replied, "though he's tried. It's actually quite funny when Ana comes over from London to see him, they sit there and he can't help but adapt back to his native tongue."

Esme laughed softly, but then turned to Carlisle and said. "Ana?"

She was getting jealous already! I had to hold back my laughter. Carlisle seemed flustered, though Ana and Carlisle had only ever been basic friends and she never visited.

"Oh…" He said softly. "She's just a friend from London- I worked with her for a while in London in the early 1800's."

"They're friends, Esme," I clarified for Esme.

Esme laughed. "Sorry," She said sheepishly. Carlisle pecked her across the lips.

"No harm done, my love," He said softly, "And just for the record, you're my only one." I rolled my eyes at their love-struck moments and tried not to watch as they made googly eyes at each other. I obviously didn't belong here.

* * *

Esme had finished the Chaise lounge and was resting on it proudly. I had to admit, it did look wonderful. She definitely had a knack for fixing things.

"There isn't much sunlight coming through the house," Esme moaned one day when she was stuck inside because it was a rare sunny day in Ashland. Carlisle had taken the day off also, but was up in his study with the door closed- a sign that he didn't want to be disturbed.

_Not to be Disturbed- Unless you're Esme._

"That's because we sparkle in the light," I replied, shoving my hand into a stray beam of sunlight to make a point. "Or have you forgotten that, Esme?"

She frowned. "I obviously haven't forgotten that, Edward," She replied hotly. "But why should we have to hide in our own house?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came. Esme was right. Why should we be denied the warmth of sunlight in our own home- miles away from the town? Esme made her point by stalking over to the heavy curtains and pulling them open, letting her face sparkle. I had to admit, Esme was extremely beautiful in the light.

"I have a challenge for you, Esme," I said to her teasingly, "if you think you're so smug."

Esme grinned. "And what is that, Edward dear?" She asked.

"Go up and do the same thing to Carlisle's study," I dared.

"But he's not coming out," She said. "Why don't you?"

"Because I would be clobbered," I replied simply, throwing my leg over the other and snuggling into the lounge. "Up you go, Esme. Besides, it's been two and a half hours, I'm sure he would like a visitor." And then I winked. "And I'm sure he's been awaiting a visit from you." If Esme could blush, she would have been a beetroot at that moment.

I waited while Esme walked up the stairs and came to the closed door of Carlisle's office. By the time she knocked, Carlisle had already picked up her apparently 'sweet vanilla scent' and was smiling, awaiting her soft voice through the wood.

"Carlisle, can I come in?" She asked softly. Carlisle closed his textbook.

"Of course," He replied as Esme opened the door. "What can I do for you, Esme?"

"I just wanted to open up the curtains," she said, stepping past Carlisle's desk and to his heavy, closed curtains, taking them in fists and throwing them open.

"Esme… I don't think that is a great idea…" Carlisle murmured, shielding his face from the sun.

"Nonsense, Carlisle," Esme scowled lightly, "We're in our own house, why should we have to hide?"

Carlisle thought it was a good idea, though was terrified that someone would come across the house and see the light shining through the house. "What if someone comes?" He asked.

Esme laughed lightly, "Well, Carlisle, I've been here for six months and no-one has knocked on the door. Not even carollers at Christmas, I do doubt anyone will come to the door. We do live so far out of Ashland."

Carlisle had to admit to himself that Esme looked absolutely stunning in the sun. So much so, that he abandoned his important text book work to slip outside with Esme and lay in the warm grass with her, the sun shining off their skin.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Hey all, I know this is around a week late and I am really sorry about that. I can't help it, and as you all probably hate, I do this for fun and only in my spare time. At the moment we have half yearly exams in progress and I am really busy with my own works. So yes, hopefully I will update soon, and I have written the next chapter.

I might be rushing a little, but I don't want it to ramble on and on and on. So, I'm spicing it up a little and if you think it's a little too fast, I can't help it because really… I do have other things to do.

Out of the prickly moment now! Let's answer some great reviewers!

**Leucothea29**: I'm sorry if I didn't add on more of the 20Q, but, this was in Edward's point of view, etc. It was rather a sad note to leave the chapter on. It really was meant for the Edward point of view chapter, but for some reason it was added into that one. A little confusing, seeing as Esme doesn't really want to eat humans. I don't know… I'll figure it out soon. Thanks for you consistent reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**lia-finn****:** Yes, I did like that line too. The last lines are a little sad and it isn't in her nature to kill, but it's her instincts. Carlisle is dreamy, and well, Esme and Carlisle didn't know each other very well, so I threw it in.

**Carlisle's favorite patient****: **Thanks for your review. It's a pleasant surprise to have my reviews at 130 plus. I have struggled to get my stories over 100 before hand. I do like reviews, but they don't stop me from writing, they are like the icing on the cake (excuse the simile and metaphor). Thanks for your review and you have to tell me your opinion on this chapter. :D!.

**Esmerelda -kaulitz-Cullen**: Lol, I laughed. "Do they do it", lol! Well, they might just after they get married. Remember that this is the early 1900's, so it's a little OOC to have sex before they get married. Wait no more for the new chapter, but for a lemon scene, well, you might have to wait a while.

**Rohain Tahquil****: **Thanks for your review; Edward is supposed to add humour to the story line, so thanks. I hope you have read and liked this chapter, and I'll look forward to hearing about it in a hopeful review. Thank you very much.

**Caroline S.****: **Thanks for your review and I liked how they were shy in kisses too. I always thought it to be that way, so yes. That is how it turned out. Funny that. Carlisle is such a gentleman- he can do no wrong in Esme's eyes. Lol. Thanks for your review.

**.Her**: Sometimes, actually, I go too slowly, which is annoying when re-reading over my stories. Thanks for your compliments on my writing style. I agree, Edward is getting rather rude to Esme, but Esme is the one that taught Edward his manners (obviously, Carlisle didn't!). Thanks for your review!

**SingingBird812**: Thank you very much, I liked the line myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Beauty Eclipsed**: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you did.

**Elise Shaw**: Esme will slip up eventually, but hasn't yet. (Don't worry, I never look at my counter, it's just too much effort and I always forget). Thanks for your compliments on my chapter and I hope that this chapter is just as good. Thirst is a very, very serious issue and will arise quite soon.

**Brace face freak**: I do hate to say it, but she gets Carlisle because Esme is Carlisle's soul mate… I hate to break it to you, lol. Thanks for your compliments and I hope you liked this chapter.

**DelaneyRose**: A million reviews! Lol, that is a lot of reviews that I need to answer, lol. Hopefully, I don't get them all at once… I like Edward with more of a personality than the books, because he's just so dull in the books. I like him more in my story lol. The 'new' Edward re-created. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Moumou38**: I can see you are doing very well in your medical studies. I was just testing you. No, I really can't pull that off because my brain does know that it messed up back there. Luckily, I went back and changed it really quickly. Can't have the DNA already discovered before Watson and Crick can steal it off poor old Rosalind, can we now? Thanks for your review and hopefully there is nothing that I have messed up on in this chapter.

**XXSkittlesXX**: Thank you very much; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Motherduckatschool**: So many questions! Let me answer. Am I putting Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and co. in? Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and let me think, yes. They will all be featured in this fiction. Will I put in love making scenes? No, probably not. I'll put in innuendo, and assumed situations but that is about it. I hope I answered most of your questions and that you liked this chapter.

And if all you boys and girls out there liked the chapter and have something nice (or not nice) to say to me, please go ahead. If it isn't nice, please remember that I'm human and I do have feelings so try to be nice and polite in your criticism. Of course, if it does come to the latter, I would very much follow the link to your profile and read your stories and assess your writing skills.

**Please review, I do like them so.**


	13. XIII: Carlisle the Shocking

XIII: Carlisle the Shocking

By Miss. Bra

* * *

**I sat in the field with Esme for a long time. **She was truly beautiful in the sun, it was as if I had only seen a filtered Esme, and this one was like a flower in bloom, so adoringly beautiful.

I stole only a few kisses as we lay there. Eventually, Esme started to twiddle with my hair and I took hers down, much to her objection.

"Carlisle… I," She stuttered slowly. It wasn't in the fashion for ladies to have their hair down and Esme was very traditional for some reason that I couldn't comprehend. She was the girl that climbed trees for goodness sakes! I was sure it wouldn't be too much of a fuss for Esme to have her beautiful caramel locks down.

"I like it when it's down," I murmured, guiding it over her shoulders so it bounced softly around her face. Esme sighed slightly. "You have lovely hair, sweetheart…"

I hadn't noticed it beforehand, but Esme had picked the dandelions in the field we were laying in and had started to braid them into my hair. As it was so short, she would only be able to get a few strands wrapped around the flimsy stem, but that hadn't stopped her. Esme had managed to get three weed flowers in my hair without me noticing.

"Oh Carlisle, don't shake them out," She protested, laughing.

"I'm sure Edward will think it looks nice…" I murmured, feeling the soft yellow petals on the back of my head. "And so will the other doctors at Ashland hospital."

Esme sighed and cuddled into me, letting me wrap my arms around her shoulder. Slowly, she kissed me, melting into my form. It was perfection under the sunlight and I ran my fingers through her delightfully loose hair. How precious my Esme was. How I loved her so.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen," She breathed, snuggling into my chest.

"I love you too, Esme Cullen," I replied without thinking. It just came naturally, even after all these years of being alone.

"Cullen?" She asked, looking up.

"I said Platt," I replied defensively.

"No," she replied quickly. "You distinctly said 'Cullen', Carlisle. You called me Esme Cul-len."

"No," I replied levelly. "I said Esme Platt. Obviously vampire hearing isn't all that spectacular. Or it's yout own wants," I teased lightly. "I specifically said '_Platt_'."

She sighed and laid back down, one hand resting on my chest, her hair sprawled out across my torso. "I know," She replied levelly.

"You know what, sweetheart?" I replied. Esme bit her lip.

"Nothing, Carlisle," She replied. "How long have we known each other for?"

"Ten years," I teased with a wink. "But it seems longer, my love."

Esme laughed softly. "If only, I wished," She murmured, the pangs of her last abusive relationship hitting her hard. "In serious, now, Carlisle, how long?"

"You have been a vampire for six months," I replied. "Six glorious months, though, I still think I have known you all my life. And visa versa, because you seem to know everything about me!"

Esme laughed and crawled up my chest, kissing my lips again softly. I could have stayed there forever just kissing Esme, but Edward called from the house- it was getting late and I had a twelve hour shift to attend to.

"Just for the record," Esme said, pinning her hair up again to greet Edward at the door. "Sometimes I think that you know everything about me too."

"Only sometimes?" I asked sceptically, cocking one eyebrow, which I knew she loved.

"Okay," She admitted bashfully. "Almost all the time."

* * *

I put on my coat and fastened it up, Esme helping as I clumsily managed to lose a sleeve. She laughed softly and guided my arm to the hiding opening.

"I'm a little clumsy," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright Carlisle," She replied. "Even great men have had women behind them to help when they don't do their buttons up straight." I looked down.

"Oh…" I muttered bashfully, quickly unfastening the wonky buttons and straightening the jacket out. Esme fastened the top buttons as I did the rest.

_I'm going to marry this woman one day…_

I saw Edward frown as he came down the stairs, scratching at his washed, wet, tussled bronze hair. His eyes flicked over to Esme and I and he looked at me strangely.

"I'll see you later, Carlisle," He said, meaning it as a goodbye gesture. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll see you at two," I replied. He nodded. Esme turned back to Edward.

"Do you two have something planned?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"We are just going out," I replied. "Edward has a diminishing selection of shirts left, apparently. Do you need anything?"

Esme shook her head.

"Esme, don't lie," Edward accused. I frowned, turning to my love.

"Esme?" I asked again.

"Oh, I don't want to be needy," She gushed, her eyes traveling down to her feet. Her hand flew up to her cheek though it burnt of ice than of heat.

Edward rolled his eyes from behind. "Nonsense, Esme," I replied. "What is it that you need?"

"I broke my hairbrush this morning…" She mumbled. "If it wouldn't be too much…"

"Of course not, love," I replied, kissing her softly on the cheek. I picked up my briefcase and Esme popped my grey beret on my head.

"Thank you," She said, running the backs of her fingers down my cheek. "I do so love that hat- it's very handsome on you."

I laughed as she kissed me softly and walked out the door.

* * *

I met Edward at a coffee parlour at two- which seemed very like a human thing to do. Edward had dressed in a nice grey suit and had pulled and slicked back his usually wild hair in the vision for modern fashion.

"Lets make this quick," He said to me in a strangely whipped and gruff tone. "I don't like leaving Esme home, though that horrible varnish she uses should screen out any human scent for miles."

Edward and I walked to the main shopping area of Ashland, chatting softly all the way. "Don't deter Esme from her hobbies. She can't very well leave the house like you and I, can she now?"

Edward scowled, turning away. "I can barely do it…"

"You are doing fine, Edward," I replied.

Edward grunted unusually and loosened his day suit around the neck, tugging on the white button down uncomfortably. He started to speak after clearing his throat, trying to pull off a human facade. "We are much too old for this town nowadays," He said.

"I know that," I replied slowly. "But… Esme…"

"We should consider moving, Carlisle," He said. "We were supposed to in June."

"We are not moving until Esme's newborn year is over," I replied. "And when we do, we move to New York. Esme doesn't like to admit it, but she is still remarkably strong and I am waiting for her strength to wean before we move to a more populated area."

"Perhaps I sound heartless…" Edward said lightly. "But I would assume a few dead humans by Esme aren't as bad as Ashland finding out we do not age."

I sighed. "Esme hasn't killed anyone yet..."

"And you really believe that she won't?" Edward said hotly. "Of course, it's not in her nature, is it in anyone's nature? Instinct overrides nature, Carlisle and you know that."

"I want you to move," Edward continued. "I want you to take Esme and I want you to move away from here."

"Edward…" I said, turning to him. "…. You do not want…"

He held up his hand. "Let me finish," He said, "I want you to move away from Ashland, even if it's not to Rochester. I want you to marry her."

"Marry?" I asked in doubt. "Edward, just the other day, you said that that was a preposterous idea."

Edward shook his head. "I have changed my mind. I want you to marry Esme. Six months is a decent time, and no doubt, Carlisle, you are a decent man."

"I am still not comfortable with this," I replied. "But Edward, you said… you… what will you do?"

Edward sighed. "I haven't decided that yet… Maybe try a new style of life… Take some classes…"

His tone was half hearted and I knew something was wrong. I couldn't distinguish however, because Edward could read everyone, and yet, Edward was so hard to read himself. I wanted to know Edward, but he would continually shut people out, especially, I felt, me. He would filter for Esme, but would never blatantly tell me a problem he was facing. Perhaps it was a teenage thing, maybe he was getting rebellious. I had no idea; it had been such a long time since I had been seventeen.

"Carlisle," Edward breathed. "Who showed you how to live like this?"

"No-one," I replied simply, walking into a men's clothing centre, smiling softly to the clerk who I had known as one of the nurses at the hospital's sisters. "I decided I didn't want to be a murderer and I knew I could not very well take another persons life. You know the story Edward, why must I repeat myself?"

Edward frowned. "Because I constantly must remind myself as to why I am devoted to this life…" He murmured; his eyes locked on the clerk with only one thing I recognized in the tan irises.

Desire.

* * *

"Oh Carlisle, they are beautiful," Esme cried, taking the flowers from my hand. "You really shouldn't have."

"No trouble, Esme," I replied, watching her place the bouquet of roses into a lovely china vase. "I tried to find some as beautiful as you, but alas, I had to settle for these." Esme giggled and kissed me.

"Carlisle, you great romantic," she giggled as she danced towards a glass vase. Edward rolled his eyes from the lounge. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I replied, dipping my head down to kiss her so she wasn't reaching up on her tip-toes. Edward huffed and closed his book as he stalked out of the house, trying to get away from out apparently 'lovesick moment'.

Slowly, I led her over to the lounge, where the fire was already cracking. Esme sat down and I took her hand, kneading it softly with mine. She smiled at me expectantly.

I got down to kiss her palm and she touched the sides of my cheeks.

"Esme Platt…" I murmured softly. "I love you so much."

Esme laughed softly as I kissed up the inside of her wrist. "I love you too, Carlisle, but what the dickens are you doing down there? Come up here and kiss me."

I stretched up to kiss her slowly, but found myself being pulled down as she grabbed my shirt collar and tossing my hat to the side of the house, smashing the grey beret into the wall. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we kissed harder, passionately.

It was me pinning her to the lounge as I started to kiss down her neck, sucking the skin, nipping it softly with my teeth. I continued to go down until I found the hem of her shirt. I stopped there.

"Keep going," She ordered softly, taking her shirt collar and undoing the buttons. On the second, Esme got frustrated and accidentally ripped the button off, but that was soon forgotten as she dominated for more kisses.

Esme was quick to give up, and I was in control again- something I didn't like. I started back down the same side of her neck again, before skimming across the base with my tongue and working up the next side.

If Esme could kiss me within the inch of my life, she would have. I would have been only a few millimetres off death when I finally freed myself from her delightfully passionate kisses and went back to her neck. This time I went lower and found something I hadn't seen since Christmas day.

The scar I had left her.

The scar tissue was soft and slick and shimmered slightly in the firelight. I kissed her scar softly before working my tongue against it, feeling my distinctive teeth marks. Esme grasped at my shoulders, whispering words of pleasure into the fabric of my shirt. Oh, she liked that…

Eventually, I worked my way back up to Esme's lips and this time kissed her within an inch of her only life. Remembering there was a job at hand before I had gotten into the kisses, I quickly pulled away and knelt back at her feet, running my lips up the inside of her right hand.

"Oh Carlisle," She breathed, her head leaning back against the lounge. "Get up from the floor, you fool."

"I love you so much, Esme," I said, taking her other hand. "Esme look at me."

Her eyes looked down at mine and she smiled breathlessly. "I love you too, Carlisle, so much."

The nerves set in and Edward was at the back door. I couldn't do it now, it wasn't the right time- we barely knew each other.

_Carlisle Cullen, pull yourself together!_

"And I've only known you for six months, but it feels like my entire life," I kissed her knuckles. Esme smiled, but was confused.

"Carlisle Cullen, what are you going on about?" she asked sceptically. "I love you, sweetie…"

"And that's what I mean, Esme," I said. "Esme…We have to… Move…."

"Move?" Esme asked loudly. I heard Edward groan from the porch.

"We have to move to Rochester very soon," I replied, "It's just getting too much here."

"Oh," Esme said a little lowly, "Is that all… Of course I want to move there, where ever you want to go."

"And you don't mind that you will have to stay inside all day?" I asked, pulling her up to stand by me.

"Of course not," She replied. "I'll have Edward to keep me company."

_Of that I wasn't sure, but it wasn't as if I was going to tell Esme about it._

"And, in Rochester," I continued softly, kissing up her arm, pulling her down into my lap. I kissed across her face, down her cheeks, across the bridge of her nose then finally to her perfect lips. "We have to assume identities. Edward… will be your brother… And… And…" I looked down.

Her hands cupped my face and she tilted my head back up. "Oh what is it, sweetheart?" She asked. "Please tell me."

"I want you to be Esme Cullen," I murmured softly. "Esme, I want you to be my wife…"

There was a slight pause before Esme sighed and pulled back her hair, her eyes darting away in annoyance. "Only to play, Carlisle?" She murmured softly, "Are you proposing to me or not?"

"Esme, I…" I stuttered. I had messed it up. How did such a straight forward plan get so messed up? I was going to ask her to marry me, but my worries had made me beat around the bush. If only I had come out with it before hand.

My mind decided, I took Esme by the waist and slid her back up on the lounge. Doing it right this time, my hands shaking with fear of rejection, I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from my pocket.

"Esme Platt," I said softly, taking her hand as she stared at me with wide topaz eyes. I pushed away any disbelief that was in my mind and went for it. "I love you with my entire being and I can't stand being without you. In these months that I've had you by my side, I have never felt more complete. I love you utterly and unconditionally and now, I want to ask you for your hand in marriage… Esme Platt, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Esme was unresponsive and only stared at me as if I was translucent. Eventually, her lips started to move and her voice became audible. "Carlisle… I don't know what to say…"

I brought her knuckles to my lips and kissed each one frantically. "Say yes, oh please, say yes," I murmured.

"Y-yes," Esme said softly. "Of course I'm going to marry you, Carlisle, yes!"

In a second, Esme had launched herself off the lounge and had knocked me to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cried, smothering me with kisses. "Of course I will!"

There was a moment when finally I took hold of Esme and kissed her passionately, knowing that she was forever mine. Though we had had a quick courtship of three months, I felt like I had known Esme forever. Edward would roll his eyes and say I was soppy and cliché, but the cliché was true. Those years that I walked alone, unknowing that my soul mate had just only been born seemed so long ago. And yet, her I was with her in my arms, whispering how much I loved her completely, slipping the golden band on her finger.

"We can go to Duluth to get married in a little ceremony, Edward as a witness and you can buy a dress and well get all the roses in the world to decorate the house…" I murmured to her in a flurry of kisses.

"That sounds perfect," She replied, pulling away. "Just perfect."

"And when you're a little older, we'll have a big ceremony and renew our vowels somewhere beautiful like France or Canada," I said.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen," Esme said softly, her face glittering against the fire flames. "So much."

"And I love you too, Esme Cullen," I replied, kissing her softly as she leant back against me.

"See," She teased softly, flicking my nose with her finger. "I told you I heard you say Esme 'Cullen'."

I grinned. "Indeed."

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own, Stephanie Meyer owns.

Sorry I've haven't updated in weeks. I have been up to my neck in exams and my own writing too, so yeah, you'll have to forgive me.

Also, there has been a slight time jump that I know I haven't made it well. Esme is six months old and they've been going out for a while. For some of you who think that it's a bit quick to get engaged, it was a different time back then (obviously, lol) and people did get married early.

Besides, who hasn't heard of the cliché "I feel like I've known you forever". He-he.

I'm so sorry, but thanks to all the people who reviewed. I know this chapter is running late and I can't respond to all of your reviews right now. I'll go through them all though (what's a little copy and paste?).

We hit 150! I can't say how happy that makes me feel.

The awesome reviewers were:

**Dragonridingattorney43**

**TrueImmortality** (who reviewed heaps of chapters, though they could have easily read on. I admire people for this, so thanks.)

**Umbrella-ella**

**Leucothea29**

**Esmerelda Kaulitz Cullen**

**.Her**

**EliseShaw**

**fairyfloss101**

**backstabber_lady**

**.Cullen**

**braceface freak**

**Motherduckatschool**

**XXSkittlesXX**

**The Meeg**

Thanks to all those awesome, great, magnificent people, sorry I don't have the time to answer you all one at a time, but hey, a chapter is pretty good, isn't it?

Thanks and a nice little review will never go astray.

Please Review.


	14. XIV: Esme, the BrideToBe

XIV: Esme, the Bride-To-Be

By Miss. Bra

* * *

**It was one of my wildest fantasies to be wed to Carlisle Cullen, the angel faced doctor of my dreams**. And when it was just in my grasp, how in the world was I going to say no? I watched him tremble as he knelt down in front of me, but instead of comforting him- making this easier for him- I could only stare with wide eyes as all my dreams were about to come true.

No longer would I be Esme Platt, the ring-in of the Cullen vampire bachelors, but I would be Esme Cullen, chosen mate and wife of Carlisle Cullen. Yes, everything looked picturesque now.

Edward had congratulated us by buying more flowers, and I did so love flowers. He also commented on the ring, but Carlisle gave him a narrowed look as if telling him to keep quiet.

Though, it never worried me when we married, Carlisle had insisted that we marry soon, before Rochester, as I wouldn't have to opportunity to when I was in the big city. I knew a lot about weddings and I knew how long it took to get together a large one. However, this wedding wasn't going to be like my first (in so many different ways) and I didn't see why we had to plan so early.

Carlisle had rung and arranged a wedding date at the Chapel in Duluth and Edward had brought home pictures of wedding dresses from the Duluth Bridal Store. It seemed all I needed to do was turn up smiling and say my lines. Our wedding was to be on the First of May, two months before we had to move to Rochester.

However, between wedding plans that Carlisle was always making and his devoted hospital job, he was never home. Now I started to see what Edward meant. Carlisle was rarely home and I could see how he got so easily frustrated with him. There were a lot of things that needed Carlisle's intelligent opinion on them, and, secondly, it was just nice to have him around.

We left early in the morning to go hunting. Carlisle joined us but departed before we had finished, so he would be making it to work on time.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked me, throwing a elk carcass to the side.

"About the wedding?" I asked, my eyes flicking up to the tree he was perched in.

Edward rolled his eyes as he jumped down, landing on his feet skilfully. "Of course, what else is happening?"

"We are moving," I reminded him politely. His face suddenly fell.

"Oh yes," He murmured, scratching his tussled hair. "I suppose so."

"Well I am," I replied to him, perching my hands on my hips and giving Edward a dazzling smile. It seemed to perk him up a little. "I am extremely excited to become Mrs. Cullen. I only wish Carlisle was home. There are so many things we aren't ready for."

"Are you sure you're ready for another husband?" Edward asked me slowly. I looked at him.

"That's not what I'm practising for, Edward. Besides, he was never a husband," I reminded him rather shortly.

"But… are you?" I think Edward sat down to make a purpose. He wanted to have this conversation, right now. Knowing that, in all respects, the conversation was coming, I gave in and sat next to him.

I had hoped that Carlisle would bring up the topic a little after he had proposed to me. It was awkward to be talking to Edward about it, and I'm sure he could feel my uneasiness. Perhaps he knew that Carlisle wanted to and would never get the time, that was why he was thrusting the conversation upon himself.

"I…" He hesitated for a moment. "Carlisle wanted to marry you… and when he asked me what I thought of the whole proposing area I told him that you didn't want or need another husband yet, Esme. That's why I want to talk to you…"

My mouth dropped open for a moment and Edward looked at me in surprise. "Edward!" I hissed without realising it. "How could you!"

"I'm sorry Esme…" He mumbled softly.

"Those are my feelings, Edward!" I cried, the fact that Edward had told my secrets ripping at me more than it should have. "They're mine, Edward!"

"It was wrong, I know…"

It infuriated me to know that Edward had betrayed me in such a way. It was true that I hated how he could, if he wished, know every detail about me. He could know my thoughts on things people shouldn't know about and to any person, that level of relationship was terrifying- to not have anything to yourself. It was hard to live with Edward and I was sometimes thankful I no longer received things that would make a woman living in the house uncomfortable. I could not, however, fully forgive Edward for what he had done.

"I was trying to protect you and Carlisle, Esme," Edward murmured eventually, his head in his hands. "I thought he was going to make a mistake."

"My answer would have been no different, Edward," I hissed at him.

"That was the problem," He muttered. "Because you would have married him and you wouldn't have been happy and you know that, Esme. You know that it wouldn't have been the relationship with Carlisle now if he had proposed to back then."

"I love him, Edward," I said to him.

"I know you do, Esme."

"I used to dream about him when I was a teenager."

"You probably still would, if you could."

I laughed. "Yes, probably."

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and we sat at the base of the tree, watching the sun peak up over of the horizon to touch our bodies. Edward smiled, twinkling his fingers in priceless awe.

"I think I need to teach you some manners, Edward," I mumbled against his shirt. I felt him scoff.

"Yes, probably," He agreed, chuckling softly. "I am quite rowdy."

"Manners only a mother can teach," I replied. Edward's glossy tan eyes suddenly looked down.

"She would probably be happy with you as a replacement," Edward spoke sadly. "I mean, look at you, there has to be some reason why you found us. You've had enough run-in's."

"If it's to make Carlisle the happiest man in the world and make you a gentleman, then I think I've found it," I replied. Edward laughed.

"I'm going to make it really hard for you," he teased, getting up from our spot at the tree. "You won't break me, Esme Platt."

"It's Esme Cullen!"

"Oh yes," Edward mused, "I forgot about that."

"It's going to be Esme Cullen forever, so get used to it, Edward dear. Maybe one day you'll find yourself a nice girl," I prodded on watching as Edward suddenly got uncomfortable.

"I would dare say never in a hundred years, but Carlisle said that at the start of the year and now he's engaged. I don't want to jinx myself into marrying," Edward replied nervously. "Besides, I could read everything about them- their feelings, their thoughts- and they could know nothing about me. That wouldn't work."

"How does it work with us, then?" I asked Edward, knowing his mediocre argument to be just that. "That's a lame excuse, Edward."

"Isn't it?" He chuckled gleefully, standing up. "Come on, first one around the forest wins."

I perched up to race Edward, a wicked grin on my face. "Ready," I spoke slowly, intending on tricking him. "Set…"

"Go!" He cried. I flew out in front to strike him, but he was too quick and avoided my slap, speeding off into the forest.

"I was going to do that!" I protested childishly. His laugh echoed through the trees.

"I know!"

"And how is my beautiful wife-to-be this afternoon?" Carlisle whispered against my jaw as he scooped me up into a backwards hug. I could smell the crisp, clean scent so etched into my memory of that of a hospital.

"Good," I replied, turning around in my fiancé's arms to take his face in my hands and kiss him softly. His briefcase fell to the floor at my feet.

"I missed you today," He murmured softly. "I missed you and Edward. I wondered what you had been doing all day." Carlisle hooked his coat on the wall and guided me to the lounge. "What did you get up to after I left?"

"We talked," I said, snuggling into Carlisle's chest. "And then Edward cheated in a race that we had."

The silence that we could share between us was heavenly. When I had been afraid of his affections at first, I was uneasy to touch and cuddle with Carlisle in this way. I always thought that he never wanted to snuggle or touch so affectionately, but Carlisle had proved me wrong, yet again. Besides, it was somewhat of the butterflies that always fluttered through my stomach whenever I was close to Carlisle.

"You were going to do it!" Was Edward's reply from upstairs. "I knew you were going to do it anyway!"

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I hate to think of what I miss when I'm not around with you..."

I kissed him softly, dragging it out because I felt Carlisle smile through the kiss. "You don't miss out on all that much."

"And yet Edward gets to look at your beautiful face all day and I only get glimpses…"

"Oh hush you," I scowled him lightly and pulled him down for more kisses.

"I'm taking all my time off for after the wedding," Carlisle mumbled. "Three weeks isn't enough, I know, but it's all I can afford when we're moving."

Absentmindedly, I ran my hands through Carlisle's blonde locks and smiled. "I picked out a wedding dress today," I smiled. Carlisle raised his eyes.

"Already?" He said in surprise. "Can you show me?"

"A woman knows the perfect dress when they see it Carlisle," I replied, reaching over to pick up a disregarded magazine. "And I've found it."

Carlisle watched over my shoulder as I flicked through the glossy magazine to point at a cascading white wedding dress. I followed the popular trend- short in the front with a long, wide train behind, but still maintained a beautifully simplistic feel to it.

"It's beautiful," Carlisle replied, taking the paper to study it for himself. "It's perfect. I'll have Edward discuss a price with the tailor in the morning."

"He helped me pick it out," I admitted. "I was actually having a battle between that one and," I stole the paper off Carlisle and flicked a page ahead, pointing to another equally gorgeous gown. "That one."

Carlisle weighed the option up for himself, though it already had been decided beyond his control. "I do like the other one more, I feel. I didn't know wedding dresses was Edward's area of expertise."

"I think he picked it out of exhaustion," I hushed to my fiancé. Carlisle chuckled and kissed me softly.

"Did you pressure him a little too much love?"

"I think I got a little carried away. I think the colour of rose pushed Edward over the edge. He left for his room then."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Maybe you should ease up on him, love. Now, what were saying about these roses? Please don't tell me you're picking from ivory and white because I will join Edward if it's such a ridiculous decision."

I laughed at his sudden frantic face. "No, no," I assured. "It's salmon or beige pink. I can't decide."

"Oh Esme!" He groaned in exhaustion, though he could never be tired again.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing!" I cried to Carlisle who breathed a sigh of relief, his head hitting the back board of the lounge. "It's actually red or white roses. Which do you think?"

"Red," Carlisle replied definitely. "I like red. Like your lips. Red."

"Well," I mumbled, reaching over to grab a sketchy note pad and crossing out the "ROSES" inked onto the paper. "That's been decided."

"I've also found a nice little chapel and a nice little pastor who will conduct the ceremony, and of course, Edward already has his suit sorted out."

"Do you?" I inquired.

"Have my suit prepared?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

I perked up at seeing my incredibly handsome husband-to-be in a perfectly tailored suit, standing tall waiting for me at the end of the isle. "Can I have a look?"

Carlisle chuckled and tapped my nose with his finger. "No, no, no," he scowled playfully. "Not until I marry you."

"Marry!" I cried, leaning against his shoulder. "What a wondrous word!"

"I am going to marry you," Carlisle repeated, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Esme Platt, I am going to marry you. You are going to be my wife forever. And when we move, we'll marry again and wherever we go people will learn to accept us."

Edward took that time to skip down the stairs and take to his piano. His fingers caressed over the shining ivory keys, making melodious tunes as he tried to play the notes scribbled on the old stave paper.

Grunting, Edward pressed the keys once, then twice, then three times before grabbing the paper in front of him and changing the notes around.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked from beside Carlisle.

Edward grinned wryly before running his hand through his hair. "I'm trying to compose my own songs. I've always wanted to do it."

"Can I see?" I asked, jumping up from where Carlisle was sitting.

"It's not very good," Edward mumbled, shoving the paper back in front of him and taking to the keys.

"Play it for us, Edward," Carlisle suggested from the lounge. "I'm sure it's fantastic. Come on, play it."

With a sigh, Edward started to play on the familiar, ancient grand piano. Starting off with shaky notes, Edward began to become confident in the repeating notes with one hand travelling to play heavy, deep notes and the other skimming to mingle with the chirping tones.

It was finished all too quickly and Edward frowned before taking the paper and rushing back up the stairs. "See," He mumbled, aggravated. "I told you it wasn't any good."

I looked back to Carlisle and he shrugged innocently from the lounge. "Edward?" I called to him, knowing fully that he could hear me even if I whispered.

"Leave him, Esme dear," Carlisle said from the lounge and I wandered back over to sit by him.

"But Carlisle," I pressed on lightly, feeling his hand rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "It was beautiful."

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. At all. In no way. It's just a fun story and I'm making no money from this.

Sorry everyone for such the late update. Would you like me to rattle off the reasons for it? Yes?

I actually haven't gotten myself together to pre-write this chapter which didn't help. Also, I don't have the time between my own writings, even though it's school break. I'm trying to edit 387 pages in a deadline of eight to ten weeks. This will be fun!

To top it off, my computer decided to chuck a sickie. That's the Aussie thing to do. I salute it.

But, here is the chapter, unwillingly late. Yes, Esme is going to get married to Carlisle! No-one saw that coming.

In future chapters I hope to add a little background to Rosalie and Emmett and Co., so get ready for that. Just 'cause it's not Carlisle and Esme, give it a go, or hell, just skip that chapter, ha-ha.

Receiving a lot of reviews about the future of this story (and hoping that they read my long winded authors notes) I would like to say a few points.

Number One, this story, as mentioned in the summary, is a minor of Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jacob.

Number Two, because of the late chronological pairing, you can be assured that this will reach all the way up to the ending of the (in my opinion) worst ending book of all time, Breaking Dawn. So seeing as it's what, 1930 now? Yes, it's got a little while to go.

Number Three, can anyone help me with chapter names? I'm obviously running out quickly.

Thanks to,

For reviewing the last chapter. You can be assured that I have read and weighed up each and every one of those reviews. :D.

And that's really all I wanted to say. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you enjoyed my update. Do you know how to tell me if you did? Yes, you very intelligent person, you push the little button just down there.

What a precious you are!


	15. XV: Bind Thy Soul

XV: Bind Thy Soul

By Miss. Bra

* * *

_**EDWARD**_

"Edward!" Esme cried from upstairs and, once again, I used my vampire acquired speed to bound up the stairs and cater to her every whim.

"Yes Esme?" I murmured from outside her door though I was close enough to read her clustered thoughts. "Esme," I groaned, "For the final bleeding time, everything looks great at the chapel. Carlisle is fine and you look beautiful."

Esme pulled the door open and batted back her caramel curls that shaped around her creamy face in agitation. "I hope you're right Edward. I can't stand for anything to go wrong. I'm just so nervous. So, so nervous."

I took Esme's shoulder and offered a smile. "You'll be fine."

Getting into the freshly polished car, Esme pushed her large, puffy wedding dress into the car before I closed the door, letting go of her hand and firing up the engine. The car hadn't been decorated accordingly because it was ultimately a private vampire wedding and even the whiff of the pastor would be teetering on Esme's best nerves as she struggled to say her lines. And that was what she was worrying about. I could hear it bashing against the side of my head, a constant reminder of my almost uncontrollable thirst.

I took Esme's hand in a comforting squeeze and she sighed beside me, pruning her hair back again. "Everything will be fine," She assured herself in an exhausted sigh. "Everything will be fine."

It had taken Esme all of the morning to wash herself, dress herself, do her hair, apply the bare make-up she was wearing, re-do her hair, attach the jewellery she was wearing, touch up her make-up and finally, become ready. Carlisle had left early for the chapel, determined on organising it to the best of his ability and talking with the pastor. His routine consisted of fretting over the stray string of the suit, the adventure of the missing cuffs and finally the styling of his blonde hair using only a comb. I was thankful that my wedding day was such a long way off- if I was ever going to have one at all.

And that was what was in my head that afternoon. Besides Esme's constant meowing about the 'best day of her life', I thought about my life and what I wanted. If I was ever going to marry. Obviously I was never going to have children, which never really bothered me. I assumed I was changed too early to have any need or want to have children. Carlisle had secretly wanted children but had accepted the fact that he couldn't have them with Esme, or anyone. Esme was born to be a mother and the time that she had been had been scarred and all too quick.

As for marriage I doubted whether I would find the perfect mate that could fill an apparently 'empty side of me'. That's what they said in all the books, didn't they? The soul mate was supposed to be this spiritual second being of your own self whose only subconscious purpose was to fill the side of you that had been missing? Whatever it was, the qualities I aspired to find in a mate were too sketchy and undecided. Perhaps that was because I didn't want, or needed one.

"Oh Edward," Esme shrilled beside me, the breath she was unneeded and became hitched in her throat. "He's going to look amazing. This will be so perfect."

Taking her bouquet of red roses (which I found was boringly traditional) I helped Esme out of the car and onto the footpath leading to the ancient church. Stringing her arm between mine, her fingers rubbed on the silken cuff I had lost in the early morning of the wedding and she offered a nervous smile.

"You look beautiful, Esme," I murmured, pressing my cold lips to the side of her cheek. "Don't stress so much."

I was astounded as the organ started to play as I opened the door for Esme. Carlisle had ordered one more human in order to make it 'authentic' and 'memorable'. Esme was much too caught up in the moment to notice the damn music, and as I led her down the isle I hoped she'd stay pre-occupied in her fussing as the pastor conducted the ceremony. She'd probably gaze at his 'perfectly beautiful, sparkling eyes' or play with his 'silky blonde locks' or something like that. Something mushy was going on in Esme's head and I had to grin and bear it.

Much like I had to grin and bare the sudden delicious scents that were tantalizing my nostrils from the ageing organ player and the smiling pastor in front.

"I'm here if you need me Esme," I murmured in her ear but it didn't receive to the brain. No, Esme had already gotten a sight of the dashingly handsome Carlisle smiling at her at the end of the isle and every nerve ending of her brain was focused on him. I then knew that the battle would be for me. Not for her. I was the one that was going to have to test every once of strength I had acquired in these few short years of becoming this… thing.

_Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Miss Esme Platt as your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer until death do you part?_

Carlisle smiled softly, taking Esme's petite hands within his and offering the golden band, inscribed with delicate lettering '_And here, I keep my secrets…'_ and slipping it over the knuckle of her ring finger.

"I do."

_And do you, Esme Platt, take Doctor Carlisle Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?_

"I do."

And as they exchanged nervous yet delighted smiles, I myself became distracted from the old organ ladies thoughts and tantalising pulse to grin softly at the scene unfolding before me. For a moment, recalling warm thoughts with Carlisle, I had to stifle a laugh as I remembered his exhausting speech as he revealed that he was exhausted in the entire population of the female kind and how he somehow thought that he was destined to live a solitary life. I had quirky replied how he hadn't attempted to look very hard in an attempt to tease and lighten the dreary mood but he hadn't taken it very well.

With a gentle smile and an even gentler hand, Carlisle tipped Esme's head up for a soft peck across the lips to seal their bond forever. It wasn't as if I didn't like them kissing in front of me. I guess it was just my adolescence still coursing though my blood and I did feel uneasy. With utter revolution it dawned on me that kisses wouldn't be the only thing I would be walking in on from now on. The sudden trip I had planned along the Canadian boarder for their three-week honey moon sounded more appealing than ever.

The organ player started to play again, her fingers touching the keys along both of the storeys of notes, carefully mimicking the notes scratched onto the paper. I took to the side of the chapel, standing up in my seat as Carlisle and Esme passed me as man and wife.

Breaking from the strut, Esme, who was closest to me, pulled away from Carlisle to stand up on tip-toes and plant a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Edward," She murmured, bashfully fixing my collar motherly. "I always wanted a child… I love you so much son."

I smiled and return the peck. "I love you too, Esme. I'll see you when I get back."

The sun was carefully hiding behind a drifting cloud, almost too scared to peek out today in the fright of what I may do to it if it dared ruin this day. A small crowd had gathered around the chapel, clapping softly as the bell started to chime. Any hope of the crowd recognising Carlisle was quickly diminished as he flung the lace veil back over Esme's face and carried her traditionally bridal style towards the car.

"Congratulations," I said, taking Carlisle's nervous, trembling hand and shaking it heartily. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you son," Carlisle responded warmly giving my hand a slight squeeze before switching it for Esme's soft one. "Don't stray from home for too long."

"I don't want to come home too early," I badgered in a crude attempt at humour. Carlisle frowned nervously and Esme dipped her head bashfully, both fidgeting with whatever they could find- Carlisle, with the wood on the steering wheel and Esme with the tailored hem of her wedding gown. Rolling my eyes I stepped back and sought out my newly acquired car. "Have a good time you two."

Esme's head shot up. "Oh Edward. I love you! Come back safe!"

I chuckled softly. That was hardly a request. It was a simple cross across Canada's boarder where the selection of game was plentiful and the vampires rather placid to other vampires. Perhaps I would even take a detour towards Alaska and stay with Tanya's family for a while. Rather, after the gushing of her feelings towards me beforehand, perhaps a stay would be the wrong word. A brief visit would fit much better.

"Be safe Edward," Carlisle replied from beside Esme, his blonde head coming out from behind hers.

"I will." The new car door opened without a hitch and I climbed in. "Bye lovebirds."

I let Esme and Carlisle leave before me in their car that had been adorned with all sorts of decoration by Carlisle in the morning before the wedding. A bow wrapped around the top, with large strings of white crepe paper coming to wrap down the sides in the way he would wrap a present. Of course, it had been done excruciatingly clinically and every piece was at exact angles and exact millimetres.

At the "T" Intersection, Carlisle turned the car one way towards our Victorian home, while I turned the other, heading up to the eastern side of America.

* * *

The first night spent after ditching the car a mile out of town for Carlisle to pick up afterwards, was, to put it plainly, blissful.

The nights that I had spent in Ashland, ripping up the rolling hills and forestry had nothing compared to this.

Coming closer to Canada's boarder I knew it was to be frightfully colder, but I couldn't feel it. The icy wind whipped against my hair, throwing it backwards without a fuss and my senses took in everything around me, including the suddenly tasty smell of a fresh elk carcass and the even more alluring scent of the large, healthy male mountain lion that was feeding off it.

And I grasped it with a crushing vice grip before sucking it dry, relishing the sudden soothing nectar that was trickling down my throat. I had gone for such a delicacy for too long and I blamed that for my sudden rash and wrong thoughts. To think of a human in such a way- to forget that they are human and hunt them like the common animal. Admittedly, the feelings of being human were hazy and it was hard not to think of them as animals- picking the ripest from the bunch and keeping it for myself greedily. I sometimes forget that they had families and aspirations and dreams and those they needed and wanted to fulfil their life.

In both sides, I could see. I could see the path Carlisle had chosen to take. I could see and understand how he felt about taking a humans life- a living humans. Though I was angry at him for the first stages of my new life I had come to realise that Carlisle wouldn't do it to someone that had any other choice. But…

And that's where it annoyed me about Carlisle. He came across so many dying patients a day. Carlisle knew people dying of polio. Carlisle knew people dying of measles. He knew people dying of cancer, tetanus, organ failure, accidental wounds, infection, and yet, he had chosen only two out of all the people that he had faced dying. Two out of thousands. Though Carlisle denied ever playing god, he knew that he had by choosing only myself and Esme to 'live' and I knew it was wrong to play on that factor. Carlisle could have not saved everyone- trying to would only get him in trouble with his 'good friends' in Italy.

And then, I could see it from the deranged killer side too. I knew what it was like to need something as much as I needed the fresh blood of a human. The diet I had adapted to didn't fill me and I longed to feel that satisfaction- just once. I knew, however, once I did feel that satisfaction, I wouldn't stop. I didn't have the same control as Carlisle harboured. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself for wanting human blood.

And by god, did I want it.

But for now, I settled on the large lion that I had slain and continued into Canada, dipping between the two countries imaginary line boundary in search of food and company.

A week later after a long streak of running I stumbled to the edge of the western side of America, along the Washington boarder and decided to cut straight up, then across the icy ocean to appear on Tanya's family's doorstep. It had been a while since I had actually conversed with someone and apart from whistling and singing unreservedly over the never ending dark plains at night, I had missed talking and speaking. Frankly, the trip was starting to get a little boring as a one some. I had even gone to the trouble of visiting Rochester for a short few days and sussed around the local area.

The house we had bought was a very nice one indeed but I felt that it was a little too inner city for Esme. Of course, when you decided to live in a place such as New York it wasn't as if they were throwing up a hundred acreage housing estates by the handful. The red tinged, homey two storey house we had bought between two desolated, rundown identical houses would have to do.

It was similar to our own house and had all the rooms and washing rooms upstairs with the warm lounge and greeting area downstairs. Beside the white oak staircase was a platform that had beforehand harboured a piano- though a classical, straight backed one, not my glossy antique grand piano.

From the outside a small garden ran around the edge of the house, literally from the foundation of the house to the footpath a metre away. Every window held a garden box which had the remains of tulip bulbs planted equally throughout them.

The house was beautiful and Esme would no doubt make it feel extremely homey with her developing interior decorating skills.

For the few weeks I was away, I thought deeply. But that wasn't unusual for me. I tried to think about what I wanted. About what I wanted to do which was a rather hard task when I suddenly had an epiphany that there was nothing in this human life that I wanted to do. There was nothing I was aspiring to be career wise, even though my money was starting to become miniscule. I didn't want to have a career as Carlisle did, but nor did I want to be a nomad like some of the other vampires I had stumbled on.

What did I want?

Did I want to study? Sign up for a university class and develop a career in something I was interested in? Or did I want to… Well…

And that's where I trailed off my suddenly morbid thoughts. No doubt did I know Carlisle's thoughts on the matter of my slowly unbearably thirst. He didn't want me feeding off humans with feelings and families and aspirations. I however had acquired a skill that Carlisle didn't have- I could filter between the pure, innocent people and the darker parts. The murderers, the rapists, the terrorists.

My palm impacted with my skull as the ideas coursed through my mind. It was wrong. But what was so wrong about it?

What was I going to do?

* * *

Uploading this chapter was an absolute nightmare... Ohh gosshh... Aspirin?? must have had some bug, I tried for 2 weeks to get this one up but it just wouldnt let me. Last night I got onto them and almost magically it was fixed. _Howzattt?_

So they get married. Chapter 15 is fair enough, I'm thinking. Now I must tackle chapter 16 and the all important wedding night. . . Let see how this one goes.

So yeah, this part is more centred around Edward and his _angsty_ thoughts. Angst isn't my thing though, so don't think I'll linger around this part for too long. More romance and heart wrenching action. Yes. That's what I'm all about.

It's occurred to me that I have quite a few of reviews to look at seeing as I didn't even acknowledge people from beforehand. **My greatest thank-you's to...**

**Chapter 14--**

Chelsea75 -- Aww, thank you, so sweet.

zemyx1995- Yeah, Rose makes an appearance pretty soon. :D. More Carlisle and Esme to come though.

casey26334-Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

TrueImmortality- Yes, I thought a little bit of teasing wouldn't go astray there. Thanks.

Leucothea29- Hopefully I've cleared most stuff up for you. Thanks for your chapter suggestions and I'll certainly keep them in mind next time I'm stuck.

Dragonridingattorney43- Updated. Thanks for your review and if I'm bogged down with a name I'll send you a PM. You already know my thoughts of BD, lol. ;)

.Cullen- It's always nice to know that ppl can see it playing in their head like I can. That means I've accomplished something as a writer. Thank you.

motherduckatschool- It did. Everything was dusty and the men lived like... well... men. The house needed lace... and pink... and perfume.

fairyfloss101- lol. Thanks for the chapter names. I hope you liked this chapter.

**And From Chapter 13:**

brokenandlonelyangyl-Thank you!

Reteka Hyuuga- Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.

Bexta03- Thanks!

EliseShaw Yes it was cute, wasn't it? Cheers Elise. :D.

Pseudostar432- Awww, thank you!

Esmerelda Kaulitz Cullen- You're very welcome. Keep writing.

Jasper4eva707- I will.

vampishelf- Well, of course Edward isn't totally heartless. I don't think he really understood all of Carlisle's motives, but he does love her endlessly, so I guess it makes up for it. Yes, Edward will be staying with Carlisle and Esme for a little while longer- in the house with the love birds.

fairyfloss101- Edward is supposed to be a brat lol. Dont worry, he'll mellow out a little. It's he's teenage years, so...

braceface freak- Thanks for your compliments on my characterisations.

.Her- Yeah, damn typos lol. Thanks, it was a cute proposal. Well, it was supposed to be, that was they way I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

dancingchickie-It was a cute chapter, wasn't it? Thanks.

Moumou38- Carlisle's so cute when he's all nervous.

The Delusional Meyer- Aww thanks. Yeah, can't seem to shake those typos. Sometimes they slip through after Word does a crappy spelling check. Thanks for your review.

XXSkittlesXX- Yes. I don't like just having fluff. Fluff is good, but meaningless fluff in a chapter story is a waste of my life. Thanks for your review.

**Thanks** for everyone for your review and I'll wrap it up now, because the AN is starting to get as long as the chapter. Thanks for your time and I hope you can spare a few seconds to write me a little comment on how you thought the chapter went. Thanks!

**Please Review!**


	16. XVI: The Best Day Of My Life

XVI: Carlisle

By Miss Bra

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Steph Meyer and associates.

* * *

**I walked Esme through the door bridal style, her beautiful trail falling onto the gravel footpath, then through the door of our old home before onto the wooden floorboards.**

"We're home," I beamed down at her, taking in every moment of this all-too-perfect day. I noticed the way her hair was perfectly curled around her face, the plump pout of rosy lips that perfectly matched the apples of her cheek. Even Esme's eyes, which had once been such a haunting crimson, had mellowed out to become a warm mahogany red- almost takeable as a unique human eye colour. "Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you," She smiled softly, "Dr. Cullen."

I placed my wife on her feet and kissed her softly, feeling the intricacies of the beautiful wedding dress she had masterly constructed. Lace was attached to her back and to the train, though the bodice was neat and nice, trimmed in fine lace.

"A dance, my lovely wife?" I offered her my hand, putting on a record I had especially purchased for the wedding.

I had never been an outstanding dancer. I had always preferred to spend my time practising medicine, or studying. I did have an interest in the arts, however it was restricted to viewing visual arts, dancing, acting and listening to singing. I had never painted, or acted in a play and my singing consisted of toneless humming and I had especially never danced.

Esme was a good leader. She was a skilled dancer and picked up the beat of the music with her feet easier than I did. Even when she was confident enough to pull herself in closer and throw her arms around my neck, I was still rigid and tight, unable to relax to the music and dance so leisurely like my new wife.

"I admit, I have had little practise with dancing," I whispered. Esme laughed softly in my ear.

"And do you think that I danced with Edward?" She asked incredulously. "I am not all that skilled either, my dear. Just relax…"

Her fingers massaged me slightly on the nape of my neck, dipping under the collar of my suit to touch the cool skin. It was hard to relax while dancing, but somehow I managed to do it, managing to spark up a smile as Esme led me.

"See, it's not that hard," She cooed cheekily. One hand moved down from the small of Esme's back to pinch her rear in reply to the smart comment and she laughed openly. "Dr. Cullen, behave!"

I danced with my wife for moments longer before we collapsed back onto the lounge, Esme nestled into the crook of my neck, her large gown covering my entire body.

Though I couldn't possibly be tired, I was a little weary. Supposed it was mentally more than physically. I was mentally drained and allowed myself to shut my eyes for a moment, hoping to rejuvenate. "I'm sorry we didn't have a honeymoon, Esme." I admitted softly, bringing my hands up to pull back Esme's caramel hair. "I promise that I will take you everywhere you want to go, Esme. Everywhere."

"It's okay, Carlisle," She replied quietly, "Really. I didn't marry you just so we could go somewhere. I don't care if we were at the best palace in London or at the filthiest hotel room or at our own home. As long as I'm with you."

"When you develop better control, I'll take you wherever you want to go. I promise." Esme offered me a light smile, her hands caressing the silk of her gown. "Remarkable handiwork," I commented. "Esme, you are such a skilled seamstress."

"Well you have to be when your husband rips a sleeve of his best jacket each day," She teased openly, "and when Edward moans at you to fix his favourite pair of slacks because he'd caught it on something outside. I tell you, you two must have been lost without me beforehand."

"Oh yes!" I teased back. "How the house must have suffered without the use of those bleeding doilies you insist on using for everything."

"They give the house a human feel," She countered. "The truth is coming out now- I thought you loved those doilies!"

"Edward and I accepted them…" I murmured.

"I haven't seen that big pink one lately, have you Carlisle?" Esme narrowed her mahogany eyes at me.

"No," I offered meekly. "Perhaps Edward liked it so much that he decided to take it on his trip with him. He was awfully fond of that particular doily, you know."

"He absolutely loathed it," Esme countered hotly. "He's probably buried it somewhere."

There was a short silence before Esme sighed, her hands falling down to flatten her poofy dress. "I think I might go and get changed, Carlisle. It's exhausting carrying around so much fabric, and awfully inconvenient."

"Do I get one more kiss?" I badgered my wife.

"I think so… I don't see the harm in it."

Esme turned to face me, smiling happily as her lips brushed against mine. I couldn't say how long we lasted there for, but needless to say that Esme didn't go and get changed and that we stayed curled up on the lounge until the hours of the evening.

"I really should go and take this off, so it's preserved for when we get married again," Esme mumbled against the untidy collar of my suit. "Though the style will be outdated in a decade or so."

I was about to protest, but Esme got up. Her hair was pushed over one shoulder and the veil of the dress hanging on the back of the lounge. It was the first view I got of Esme's skin, other than the skin of her neck, lower legs or arms. Her back was slender and creamy, soft to the touch as I got up to run my fingertips across her spine, feeling her shiver.

Daringly, I pressed my palm to her bare back to trail back up, feeling her shoulder plates, then to cup the back of her neck.

"Carlisle," She murmured as I angled my body to her. "It's getting late…"

"It is…" I murmured back.

Outside the moon had started to rise, full and glorious, bathing the reserve behind our house in a silvery glow. The night air was travelling through our ajar back door, dropping the houses temperature significantly. I had stoked a fire in the corner a while back and it was crackling softly, feeding on the oak logs.

"I need to go and get changed Carlisle..." Esme replied, her voice shaking. "I need to take off my dress."

I wasn't thinking before I was talking, with my hand still relishing the touch of Esme's skin. "I need help taking off my tie. You know how frustrated I get with them… And it's a special tie; I wouldn't like to break it."

"Carlisle… I…"

"I need help taking off my suit, Esme."

Esme's lips trembled for a moment, the fire highlighting all the best features of her face. There was nervousness in her eyes and she seemed flustered. Instantly I felt sorry for my behaviour and captured her bottom lip lightly.

"I'm sorry Esme. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for… of course, we'll wait…"

Her hand reached up to cup my cheek, taking my face away and looking me in the eyes. "Carlisle," She said, pressing a brief kiss to my lips. "I… I need you to help me slip out of my… dress…"

"Are you sure, Esme?" I asked, pressing her hand to the side of my cheek.

"Yes. I am."

Eternal alertness was a strange thing. Though I was both physically and mentally drained from the wedding day- and night- the need for me to sleep just wasn't there. It was something that I admittedly missed. Sleeping used to be a relaxing time and to drift of with Esme in our large bed would have been the perfect ending to a perfect night.

Esme had picked up the disregarded clothes and saved them in our dresser, packing them away for the move that we were about to undertake.

After having a shower and Esme deciding to leave her beautiful locks loose, we went about retrieving the abandoned car Edward had left on the outskirts of Ashland.

The old vehicle had suffered from the long night in the icy air and took a while to warm up. It was a bit sluggish when putting down the main street, but burst to life on the stretch towards the house.

Somehow it happened, but we never made it from the car to the house and Esme was pressed up against the door frame, kissing me passionately.

"My husband…" She murmured affectionately, "After ten years. I never would have dreamed that you would be my husband."

"If I could turn back time," I whispered huskily, "If I had known anything… I would have taken you from your bed that night when you were sixteen…"

The words didn't sound strange to her, and Esme grinned. "And what would have my mother and father has said to you, Dr. Cullen?" She pressed on.

"I don't care."

"That is rather scandalous, Dr. Cullen…" Esme smiled, tapping her forefinger across my nose.

The day was gloriously long. Beautiful sunrise that we soaked in as the freshly melted grassy plains was a great highlight. As winter came to a slow end, we were able to enjoy the sunlight in the privacy of our own land. Our house was perhaps the most suitable place to spend my time with glorious Esme.

She was absolutely glowing, both literary as we lay side-by-side under the sun and inner. Her skin was luminare, absolutely spectacular. Her cheeks shone the sunrise orange, her lips the rosy pink. Beautiful eyes shone more like gold now than mahogany.

That's how we spent our days. Our wonderous newly-wed days that seemed to drip into each other with ease. Days had passed and became weeks, and Esme and I never left our home (only for feeding). We barely left each other. Every moment we spent together it would end up wonderfully disasterous. And that was what I liked about it. Cleaning, bathing, we couldn't even make the bed without undoing it. Sometimes I questioned the purpose of that. It seemed most times that we did bother to make the massive bed I owned, it was futile.

That bed.

Esme had asked months ago why in the world I had bothered to buy a bed, when she was pretty sure that vampires couldn't sleep. This conversation had been held a little before we had decided to become a couple. Perhaps I was rushing things. Edward said I was being 'stupidly optimistic' and he 'knew what that bed would be used for'.

"I must admit, Carlisle," Esme said, playing with one of the matching plush pillows of our old Victorian bed. "I thought that the purchase of this bed was a little peculiar. But now I know why you bought it... And I must say, Carlisle, that's rather..."

I grinned. "Rather what? Perverted."

"Well, that wasn't the word I was going to use..." Esme laughed angelically."Your a bit of a cad, aren't you, Carlisle?"

I decided to defend myself. "Well, I've been alive for a long _long_ time..."

"I know."

"So I can't help it... if I got a little excited when we first started and... well, rushed into things..." I shrugged. "Besides, it's rather nice to relax on at night. Gosh, Esme, I wish you would stop thinking that everything I do is for you!"

She laughed. "Well, it is, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She laughed, proud of herself. Sickeningly snooty and I decided I'd do something about that.

So I kissed her. I pushed Esme up against the door frame, moulding myself around her, feeling Esme's hands run through my hair.

Our bed was ruined, yet again...

After so long- after shying away like a love-sick school boy, then acting like a chicken with it's head severed, then finally rousing up the courage to finally ask my beautiful Esme to marry me, this was us.

Finally, after all the organising, after all the lolly-gagging, I finally took Esme's hand in marriage with the blessing of my son.

This was Esme. My wife.

* * *

Sorry about the long, long wait. I've had exams and end-of-year fun things to attend and stuff. Hopefully this chapter was rather fufilling. If it was, tell me.

You can also follow my progress at my blog, (which i've just shamelessly started), or on my twitter page. I am an actual author, so if you like this story, you can follow my progress on publishing my first novel "Alexandria". The links will be posted on my profile. :).

Awesome, I really hope you liked this chapter. That it was everything you wanted and more!

~Miss. Bra..


End file.
